Mi martirio
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Como debería llamar a aquella fragante y virginal mujer? He caído ante sus encantos, ante su cuerpo, su sonrisa, los jades orbes que destellan la pasión y el deseo aguardando ser complacidos.Porque sé que soy victima de sus besos. Victima de su ser, de su gloriosa esencia difundiéndose con la mía-hazme tuya...-susurro en un ronroneo al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo. LEMMON
1. JUEGO

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

Bueno que les digo! Se me hizo hacer otra historia hahhahaha, esta dedicada a una amiga muy especial **_Andrea Lopez,_ **hay tienes el Kaka/saku que te prometí (¬¬ ya puedes dejar de joder ahhahaha ok no! tu sabes que te adoro mija! :DD ) Bien pues espero que sea de su agrado.

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

~Gracias por leer!

* * *

**~JUEGO~**

Miro por última vez la puerta que tenía enfrente, tener esa sensación de vacío en su corazón, en su cuerpo, sentía nauseas al tan solo pensar en su esencia corrompida por su absurda venganza, se había equivocado, lo reconocía pero simplemente no lo aceptaría. Por lo menos no aun. Sabia los riesgos que traería su decisión, lo sabía desde un principio, pero no podía sucumbir ante el deseo, aquel por el que se dejo llevar y ahora victima de su propia hazaña. En ese mismo instante odiaba tener que enfrentarse a su profesor, enfrentar a cada una de sus acciones. No. Lo que en verdad odiaba era que después de todo, le encanta tener esa sensación de ser castigada por él, sus labios posarse sobre los suyos, sus lascivas manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Enterrarse en lo más profundo de su ser, llevándola a un éxtasis sin igual.

Conocía perfectamente su mecanismo a la hora de tocarla: definir cada parte de su piel, sus pechos, su espalda, sus manos recorriendo el interior de sus muslos haciendo que en un sonoro y ruin gemido implorara por acabar con aquella dulce tortura. Se sonrojo al recordar aquella escena que se repetía miles de veces en su cabeza. Apretó sus manos haciéndolas un puño. Enterró sus uñas en sus palmas haciendo que lastimará un poco. Maldijo mentalmente, sabía que sus cartas en ese momento tenían que ser jugadas cuidadosamente, tenía que ver la manera de salir de ese pequeño agujero en el había caído, pero que en cierta forma se negaba a salir del todo. Toco la puerta emitiendo un bajo sonido, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, suspiro pesadamente. Volvió a hacerlo. Pero no respondieron, se adentro al aula. Vacilo, siempre lo hacía cada vez que iba a verlo dentro del plantel.

Una vez adentro miro por todos lados buscando a su maestro, dejando la puerta entreabierta, pero escucho que se cerró a sus espaldas la puerta, mas no volteo, sabía quien era la había aprisionado, no temía por ella en ese momento en que lo sintió detrás de ella, golpeando su respiración en su cuello, parte de su cuerpo se había dormido. Quería sentirlo y a la vez no– sensei –murmuro entrecortada al sentir sus manos rodeándole su cintura, estas a su vez entraron dentro de su blusa del uniforme. Recorriéndola con lentitud. La yema de sus dedos jugaron hasta llegar a su sostén, en el cual levanto suavemente, haciendo que esta hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás. – aahh… –gimió bajito. Mordió su labio, reprimiéndose a sí misma ante aquellas sensaciones placenteras que si bien parecían derretirse bajo su manto, y que al mismo tiempo le parecían asquerosas. Pero jodidamente excitantes. Intento razonar por una vaga fracción de segundos.

Fue entonces cuando los labios del hombre se movieron sobre su nuca para después dejar a un costado de su hombro la pelirrosa cabellera. Una de sus manos descendió de sus pechos cuyos dedos estaban estirándolos a conciencia a su falda deslizándola con tal precisión que lograba ver el pecho de la chica subir y bajar con más frecuencia.

Sus caricias eran casi inexistentes pero lo suficientemente tormentosas para escuchar leves gimoteos, llego hasta el final de su coxis apretando sus glúteos con brusquedad, arqueando su espalda y su cuerpo sintiendo la erección del hombre contra ella. Bajo un poco más hasta llegar a su sexo rozándolo lentamente– aaahh –gimió al mismo tiempo en que se soltaba a su amarre. Se llevó las manos al pecho al tiempo en que bajaba su cabeza, seguramente sus mejillas adornadas de ese tono carmín típico en ella ya se habría instalado.

–Sensei, ¿Por qué...? –suspiró entrecortada. El hombre simplemente ignoro de lleno, le tomó salvajemente de la muñeca, llevándola hasta su escritorio, para después obligarla a sentarse y así quedar ambos frente a frente. Pasó un dedo por su centro, acercándose a ese lugar que tanto le encantaba–. Aquí no, nos pueden ver –susurró contra sus labios, excitada ya por sus roces.

Reaccionó versátilmente el hombre ante su rechazo, tomándose de su cabello alborotándolo más de lo que lo ya lo tenía.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? –habló más tranquila.

– ¿Te parece poco, lo que ese maldito quería hacerte? -preguntó con tono autoritario.

–No me hizo nada –aseguró viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿No te hizo nada? Sakura casi te ve desnuda, ¿Crees que me gusta ver que ese idiota este de mirón contigo?

–no me hizo nada... Simplemente, ¿no podrías olvidarlo? –suspiro molesta por el tono de voz del plateado.

–Sakura, no puedo –dijo con el entrejo ya fruncido.

–Solo… tranquilízate ¿Sí? Hablemos del asunto y…

–Estoy hablando contigo porque me lo pediste –interrumpió fragantemente a la chica–, y porque quería estar a solas contigo –hizo una pausa antes de poder continuar– ¡Con una mierda!, ¿Hasta cuando me vas a hacer que te espere? Te necesito –confeso acercándose a la pelirrosa tomando el mentón, embriagándose con el perfume que destilaba su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel. Aquel pedido era egoísta en muchos aspectos, primero, porque ambos sabían que esa relación estaba prohibida. Ella apenas era una joven de 18 años y él un maestro de 35, la diferencia era grande entre ambos, pero aquello que había comenzado como un capricho... Se estaba volviendo algo mas cognitivo, tan intenso, arriesgado, efímeramente placentero y ruin, deseaba tenerla para sí sin ninguna restricción–quiero verte en mi casa hoy, a la misma hora.

–no puedo hoy, papá tiene un evento importante y…–no termino de hablar, se alejo de esta pateando con furia el escritorio donde estaba, sobresaltándola en el trayecto.

–Siempre haces eso, me das una excusa, y te vas, me dejas un tiempo, y regresas cuando quieres –soltó con melancolía en cada palabra.

–Sabías lo que pasaba conmigo cuando accediste a esto. No me culpes si no lo quieres seguir… es tu decisión sensei –se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose a la salida, pero no pudo abrir la puerta. La había detenido en seco, le giro sobre su propio eje quedando frente a él, recorrió sus expertas manos su cuerpo a conciencia deslizándose por los puntos más delicados de la chica haciendo que crispara en el instante en que hubo contacto, su lengua acaricio desde su cuello hasta en el nacer de su pecho, mientras suspiraba por tenerlo de vuelta sobre ella. Quiso empujarlo mas no lo hizo. No podía, o más bien no quería que parara, era cierto sus exigencias. Era cierto que solo jugaba con él, o eso creía que era una marioneta más en su vil juego y que lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con él no era nada. Porque solo en eso debía quedar, en nada. Estaba pagando un alto precio, y de alguna, no le importaba ello.

–Te estaré esperando... –susurro en su oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de este. Tontamente apenas pudo pronunciar el audible "si". Termino por salir del aula tambaleándose por el reciente encuentro, tenía suerte que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, un agudo gemido dejo salir de sus labios dejando salir las emociones encontradas de su ser. Frunció el ceño para finalmente sonreír con descaro, se arreglo sus desalineadas ropas detonando el nivel la brusquedad con la que había sido tomada, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente presentable emprendió su camino rumbo a su aula. Había sido una suerte que no tocara aun el cambio de hora. Y sin embargo, tendría que hacer frente a las preguntas de sus amigas. Las cuales no estaban al tanto de sus planes, ni siquiera radicaban en el.

* * *

Camino por el largo pasillo a paso lento. Sintiendo de pronto la mirada de alguien sobre ella, miro de reojo a la persona quien le observaba en silencio, una rubia de voluptuoso cuerpo, se acercaba a paso lento hacia esta. Intento acelerar su paso, pero no conto que esta le tomara de su mano, deteniéndola abruptamente.

–… –no le dijo nada, ni siquiera trato de zafarse de su amarre permaneciendo en silencio ambas chicas, aunque se podía percibir cierta incomodidad entre ellas. –Sakura, en verdad. No sabía... –no le respondió– te juro, te juro que… que si lo hubiera sabido antes yo…

–Lo sabías –hablo sin mirarla murmuro demasiado bajo, dolía tener que verla, siquiera mantenerle la mirada, soportar su presencia– Sabías que estaba con él y aun así, lo hiciste Ino –volteo encontrándose con unos acuosos ojos azules, soltando al inmediato sus manos– pero no te odio por ello, ahora, simplemente… me das pena –susurro destellando en cada palabra un profundo rencor.

–Sakura –no tenían siquiera necesidad de voltear para saber de quién era esa gruesa voz masculina que ambas conocían perfectamente, y aunque le había llamado por primera vez en todo ese día. No deseaba tener que enfrentarlo. – ¿De que quería hablar contigo ese tipo?

–De nada –frunció el entrejo ante la poca información proporcionada por la pelirrosa. El acompañante del moreno, se sintió algo cohibido al ver a su amiga de esa manera se veía algo perdida. Su tono de voz apagado, su personalidad, incluso el brillo en sus ojos ya no era igual. Algo había cambiado radicalmente en su persona, algo finalmente se había roto en ella.

–Con un carajo... –tomo el hombro de esta volteándola violentamente–, quiero saber si vas a tener problemas por ir a... –los presentes sentían la densa atmósfera sobre ellos, ni siquiera atino a terminar de hablar, su vista se había dejado caer sobre inicio de su pecho, había dejado los 3 primeros botones de su blusa al descubierto exponiendo una buena parte de su piel, le golpeo con su mano derecha dejando que el Uchiha alejara su mano de ella.

– ¿Qué me miras? –pregunto exasperada.

– ¿Cómo o más bien, quien te hizo eso? –señalo con su dedo índice una pequeña marca que oscurecía poco a poco, se torno pálida por un momento, pero se recupero lo suficientemente rápido como para llevarse una mano al pecho ejerciendo una leve presión en dicho lugar, sintiendo el ligero dolor en aquella parte. La furiosa mirada del hombre estaba sobre la Haruno, quien ahogo el deseo de soltar un grito de sorpresa así como mandarlo al diablo por hacer ese tipo de cuestiones en ella. – ¿Y bien?

–…fui, fui yo Sasuke-kun, Sakura está molesta conmigo por eso la lastime cuando estaba en el cambiador, no pensé que la hubiera lastimado a tal grado. –inquirió la rubia que fue ignorada por el azabache.

–mi padre me dijo que junto con el tuyo, esta noche será nuestro compromiso anunciado –bajo la cabeza la rubia, mientras que la persona que estaba alado del moreno, sonrió melancólicamente, ante ese hecho– ¿Estás bien con eso?

– ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –frunció el entrejo con fuerza.

–Siempre quisiste que medio mundo lo supiera, tal parece que ahora, no quieres que sea anunciado.

– ¿Eso aparento? –se llevo una mano a su barbilla haciendo una pose pensativa. – Tal vez tengas algo de razón Aunque si es anunciado o no, ¿Seguirías revolcándote con todas esas tipas no es así? –sentencio la pelirrosa a lo que el moreno sonrió de lado ante la recién confesión de su prometida.

–No deberías referirte así a ellas, te recuerdo, que una de ellas es tu "amiga" –acepto sin ninguna vergüenza, cerró con furia sus puños, tratando de contener aquellas lastimeras emociones que emanaban de su interior. Desvió su mirar hacia la rubia, que había dejado escapar las primeras lágrimas, sollozando en silencio. – ¿Por qué te quedas callada? –Le tomo del mentó, y empujo su cuerpo al suyo, haciendo fricción entre su piel y la suya. – ¿Te duele verdad? –murmuro cerca de sus labios, sonrió con sorna al ver el estado de la pelirrosa, iba a emitir queja, pero alguien le tomo del hombro alejándola de Sasuke, levanto su mirada encontrándose con el hombre que había visto minutos antes en el aula. – Hatake-sensei, ¿Podría soltar a Sakura?

–… –soltó a esta, pudiendo ver claramente en la pelirrosa su entrejo fruncido con fuerza y el odio que le transmitía a su alumno– ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de hostigar a tus compañeras joven Uchiha? –pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa.

–Ella no es una compañera Hatake-sensei, es mi prometida ¿Creo que sabe algo de eso no? Nuestros padres hablaron con el director y estamos en regla en hacer lo que nos parezca permitente.

– ¿Cómo espiarla mientras se cambia? –el moreno sonrió torcidamente al recordar aquella situación, si bien nunca le había interesado por ver el cuerpo todavía infantil de su "novia" la curiosidad poco a poco se embargaba en su cuerpo, al darse cuenta que siempre cubría de mas a este, y que en algún momento hace unos cuantos meses atrás su vestimenta cambio, no radicalmente como algunas compañeras para atraer su atención, pero si lo suficiente como para empezar a querer explorar aquel virginal cuerpo. – Sé perfectamente acerca de su situación, pero eso no significa que en la primera oportunidad que tengan, pueden tener sexo en la escuela –desvió su mirada a la pelirrosa, quien bajo sonrojada su mirada. Sin duda alguna, estaba recordando uno de sus muchos de sus encuentros con el Hatake. – Vayan a sus clases –finalizo el pequeño debate que se había interpuesto consigo mismo gracias a la reacción de la chica.

* * *

Paso el resto del día en tranquilidad, las pocas amigas que tenían miraban a la pelirrosa, quien parecía perturbada. Sus pensamientos hacían que estuviera en alguna otra parte menos en la clase que le tocaba, no sabía qué hacer o como actuar. Ante el hecho de tener que hacerles frente a su amante y a su prometido al mismo tiempo, era demasiado difícil para ella poder lidiar con ambas partes sin mencionar que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de mirar a un costado de ella para cerciorarse de que el azabache no le mirara o en un ataque de celos Kakashi reprendería a este, Uchiha Sasuke. El hombre del que se había enamorado años atrás. El gran porte que yacía en su persona, sus ojos y cabellos azabaches, la mirada tan penetrante, lujuriosa y llena de intriga que podía ponerla a sus pies. O su musculoso cuerpo que si bien algún pequeño roce suyo lograba llevarla a la luna, y conocer las estrellas y el universo. Su sonrisa, que tenía más de un significado de acuerdo a la situación, que lograba dejarla embobada ante aquel pequeño pero significativo detalle. Su amor de la infancia. Su primer amor. Su amor imposible. El timbre toco anunciando el final de las clases, causando el bullicio en el aula, camino a paso lento por el largo pasillo, en compañía de una morena de su misma estatura y una castaña en silencio. A este pequeño grupo le fue siguiendo la misma rubia que había detenido a la pelirrosa hacia unos momentos.

– ¿Sakura-san, estas bien? –pregunto tímidamente la morena a la Haruno. Giro su rostro mirando a su amiga con una expresión claramente de preocupación en su rostro. Apretó con más fuerza su bolso. Atinando solo a asentir. Salieron del establecimiento siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga quien parecía estar más que decaída. Donde un automóvil negro le espera, susurro apenas un "adiós" a su grupo, adentrándose al transporte. Sería en verdad un largo día.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su casa con fuerza, tirando su maletín en el acto. Quería verla, sentirla… hacerla suya como dios mandaba, ¡Si solo no fuera ajena! ¡Si tan solo su cuerpo entero, alma y corazón fueran de él! Viviría y moriría en aquel paraíso tan creíblemente perfecto. Ideado por si mismo donde alimentaba una prohibida pasión. Sus cabellos plateados se alzaban de manera extenuante, su rostro demostraba el áspero deseo por aquella chiquilla. Perder la cabeza por una mujer jamás había estado en sus planes. Y menos pensar en ser su amante. Un amante bastante viejo… sonrió de sorna al pensar en ello. La diferencia de edad era marcada, y si ella no lo externaba, era claro que el si lo haría.

Haruno Sakura, el nombre de su amada princesa, hija de un empresario brillante. Antes al mencionar su nombre se le venía a la mente la imagen de una niña, una niña con apenas formas de mujer. Con esos adorables hoyuelos en los costados cada vez que sonreía, su tiernos pucheros o el color carmín que adoptaban sus mejillas, sus orbes jade brillantes adornados de unas pestañas negras y gruesas o el peculiar color de su cabello.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora solo pensaba en ella como el delirio que era, su cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado, cayendo víctima ante sus caricias. El ronroneo de su voz suplicando en silencio por más o sus sonoros y ostentosos gemidos implorando por llegar. Su cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas gotas, su respiración entrecortada y el tono rojizo marcado en sus mejillas tan alentadoramente sensuales. Se dirigió hacia su recamara donde cambio su traje gris por un atuendo mas causal, instantáneamente se dejo caer en la cama aspirando el aroma de su bella dama impregnado en las sabanas. Tenía que llegar. Tenía esa vaga, y absurda esperanza de que llegaría, tomándola, reclamándola como suya. Suya y de nadie más. Dejando al final vencerse por el sueño. Ante el pensamiento de tenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

–¡Te ves hermosa hija, sin duda alguna Sasuke-kun, quedara prendado de ti!-chillo con entusiasmo su madre Haruno Tsunade, una hermosa mujer que ostentaba entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años, aunque no demostraba tal edad, al contrario parecía apenas haber entrado en la treintena. La mujer le miro con amor, ante la bella obra que había hecho el estilista, y el largo vestido rojo, de corte de sirena que acentuaba sus finas caderas, straple de arriba y con especial cuidado en su pecho dejando ver la magnificencia de este, abierto de la pierna derecha hasta el muslo, su cabello recogido en una bella peineta de plata, y una gargantilla y aretes a juego, el leve maquillaje en su rostro, marcando con perfección sus grandes ojos, aquel efecto en sus labios que efectúa el color rojo, haciéndolos mas pronunciados. O sus zapatillas de aguja que resaltaba la altura de la joven Haruno. Le tomo de los hombros sonriendo con amplitud a través del espejo. Tratando de imitarla aunque más forzosa.

Salieron de su habitación hacia el salón donde seria anunciado su "compromiso", antes de que llegaran a abrir la puerta donde daba al salón principal, su madre le dio las estrictas instrucciones de quedarse en ese lugar hasta que apareciera el Uchiha, aunque le costaba pensar que el moreno llegaría tan rápidamente hasta su llamado, sabía perfectamente que ella sería la última persona a la que le gustaría ver, por dos sencillas y poderosas razones. Una de ellas, que ya tendría dueña y la segunda –y tal vez la que más le dolía aceptar– que siempre seria comparada con la persona que él realmente amaba. Suspiro resignada a esperarlo, aunque le gustaba admitir que estaría un rato sola. Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos antes de girar su rostro hacia el antiguo reloj del salón, marcando la hora siempre con exactitud, las 7 de la noche. Bajo su cabeza, preguntándose a si misma si en verdad la esperaba. Si en verdad... Le tendría verdadera consideración ¿Sería paciente hasta su regreso?

Bufo a la bajo, su cara se mostraba el fastidio que sentía ante aquel evento, "tan esperado por todos", tal vez estaría emocionado, si la persona a quien mostrara como su prometida, fuera más mujer, con esa esencia que lo derretía, y que con solo una mirada y una torcida sonrisa zurrona, le incitara a tomar a aquella mujer tan provocativa. Pero no era ese el tipo de mujer con el que estaría destinado o más bien atado. Era una niña más que una mujer. Una molestia si pudiera describirla en una palabra. Recordaba aun, como iba detrás suyo gritando como loca su nombre, las constantes riñas con sus compañeras por ocupar el asiento a su lado. O las veces que lloraba por su frió tacto con ella. Sin duda alguna sería un verdadero reto lidiar con ella. Si tan solo fuera como Karin, la pelirroja con la que siempre fornicaba y que disponía de ella siempre que quería, o la rubia Yamanaka que se había acostado con ella hacia algunos meses atrás y que sin preverlo, había descubierto aquel encuentro la Haruno. Siendo este el motivo de la ruptura entre la amistad de ambas chicas.

–Sakura-chan –se giro sobre sus tacones encontrándose con un jovial amigo, quien parecía serio. Molesto si pudiera describir el estado de ánimo que transmitía.

–Naruto… –susurro.

–Estás preciosa –sonrió ligeramente– lamento mucho esto –menciono con un deje de tristeza en cada palabra.

–Descuida, no debí dejarme llevar, tu siempre me lo dijiste –de reojo miro el reloj, que le parecía avanzar con mayor rapidez cada instante.

– ¿Te espera no es así? –Volvió sus ojos a su amigo, quien le regalo un vago intento de sonrisa, asintió la pelirrosa, dejando que el rubio alzara sus hombros restándole importancia– ¿Irás?

–No lo sé, no le prometí nada, y…–callo un instante, adoptando una forma más pensativa a lo que diría.

– ¿Y? –insistió.

–Aunque quiera ir, estaré esta noche más vigilada que nunca, ¿Cómo podría escabullirme?

–Sabes que cuentas conmigo, princesa.

–Gracias –el rubio le tomo de la mejilla acariciándola. Doblo en la esquina, miro con desdén a aquellos dos seres que intercambiaban miradas, uno de ellos, su mejor amigo, pero ¿Quién era la otra persona? No lo sabía, ni siquiera estaba cerca de adivinar qué mujer era, pero lo que si estaba seguro, era que era exquisitamente sensual, aquel vestido donde mostraba su densa piel porcelana, su blanca espalda, y sus glúteos bien formados, su cintura y caderas. Sin duda alguna se la llevaría a la cama, aquella mujer seria probada por él. Sería su siguiente objetivo. Surco una burlona sonrisa en su rostro ante el cruel pensamiento, pero a manera que avanzaba, esa lasciva sonrisa iba desapareciendo. Hasta saber que se dio cuenta de quién era aquel cuerpo tan devastador.

–Sakura… –ambos jóvenes volvieron hacia el moreno, quien quedo deslumbrado ante la exquisita belleza de la virginal Haruno, el rubio se despido de su compañera con un ademan de mano, dejando a la pareja sola. Permaneciendo sucumbidos en un mar silencioso. Si no hubiera sido porque la madrastra del moreno les indico que podían ya pasar, tal vez se hubiera quedado así. Le tomo de la mano con delicadeza, y sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, sentía la suavidad de sus manos, pero había cierta frialdad en esta que antes no percibía. Al entrar miles de miradas se posaron en la pareja recién llegada, ante aplausos, felicitaciones y uno que otro lamento fueron llegando a ambos jóvenes.

El azabache parecía estar complacido ante aquella situación, exhibir tal criatura como suya, era un deleite y más por el hecho de que aquella congraciada belleza era virgen. No tocada por nadie más. Deseada tal vez por los presentes jóvenes que le miraban con envidia y rabia al tener tal belleza para su propio placer ¿Qué más podía desear?, le enseñaría a la pequeña Haruno a complacer cada uno de sus caprichos, obligarla a darle placer y hacerle llegar al éxtasis con cada parte de su cuerpo. Le haría saber quién era su dueño y a quien le rendiría cuentas. –Sasuke-kun –escucho un leve jadeo, giro para ver de donde era la procedencia de dicho sonido. Encontrándose con una pelirroja, de lacios cabellos, unas negras gafas, y un exagerado maquillaje, el vestido negro escotado dejando ver poco mas de sus pechos. Y el asqueroso hedor que emanaba, con esa sonrisa que trataba de hipnotizar al moreno.

–Karin –le saludo fríamente el moreno.

–Ya veo porque Haruno está molesta con Yamanaka, debió haberle dolido ¿No te perece? Meterse con su prometido, verse a escondidas… –se movió alrededor de él de manera provocativa, llamando la atención de más de uno de los invitados. – si yo fuera Sakura, también estaría molesta.

–Me da igual –soltó el moreno con el entrejo levemente fruncido.

– ¿En serio? Te da igual –rio internamente la pelirroja. – A mi no me engañas Sasuke-kun, tu deseabas este día mas que cualquier otro, me atrevo a decir que mas que Haruno –no respondió hizo una especie de mueca, haciendo que la chica soltara un carcajada lo suficientemente sonora para que algunos vieran de reojo a la inusual pareja.

–Explícate –siseo molesto.

– ¡Hoy, fue la sensación del evento! –Clamo la pelirroja exageradamente–, fue el objeto de deseo de muchos hombres, te encanto la idea de no haberle puesto un dedo encima y poder disfrutarla para ti, pero en verdad, ¿Será virgen aun?

–Tsk... Sakura me ha sido fiel desde que se entero de nuestro compromiso eso fue hace 3 años Karin. Jamás me seria infiel…

–Yo no cantaría victoria aun, Sasuke-kun, mírala –señalo a la pelirrosa quien tomaba champagne con tanta delicadeza dirigiéndose a unos de los balcones. –¿No crees que querrá tomar venganza contra ti? Cualquiera diría que está huyendo de los invitados, de tus padres y los suyos… incluso de ti –se quedo pensativo ante ese último comentario, estaba surtiendo efecto, lo que aumento la sonrisa de la chica. – Después de todo, ahora darán de que hablar ustedes, de la belleza de Haruno, y tus miles de infidelidades. Quedara por los suelos tú querida novia, sin mencionar que habrá muchos que querrán estar en sus bragas antes de ti. –sonrió de lado el Uchiha lo que hizo que la pelirroja se sorprendiera ante esto último.

–simplemente no lo hará, no se lo permitiría, ella me ama demasiado como para hacerme ello –ególatramente sacudió su copa contra la de Karin, su sonrisa se borro de manera parcial. Eso jamás sucedería, y ella sabia el por qué de ello.

* * *

Ya pasaban de la medianoche, había previsto ver a su "novio" con alguna de las tantas tipas con las que se acostaba. Maldita suerte con la que contaba, maldita fuera la hora en que se había fijado en el azabache tomando su calor y su devoción. Y a pesar de regalaba sonrisas y palabras de agradecimiento a cualquiera que felicitaba y veía con buenos ojos esa unión, en su interior sentía repugnancia a aquella farsa tan estúpidamente calculada. La suave brisa le reconforto un poco, refrescando su ser, tomo lo que le quedo en aquella copa de un trago, arrojándola contra el piso en señal de furia, dejo escapar una leve risa nerviosa, llevándose su mano al pecho, y unas lágrimas intentaran huir por sus delicadas mejillas, cosa que no permitió bajo ningún concepto. – Sakura.

– ¿Qué quieres Ino? –pregunto hastiada la Haruno al saber de su presencia, aunque no le sorprendía verla allí, sus padres mantenían una estrecha relación de amistad.

–Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte algo pero… por favor, compréndeme, no podía más, saber que me deseaba como yo a él –suspiro dramáticamente– caí en su juego, como muchas otras. –No le respondió, seguía con su vista en el horizonte– ¡Por favor dime algo! –Permaneció en silencio–, ¡Haré lo que sea, para ganarme tu perdón! Saku... –no termino a hablar porque esta se había volteado a verla, parecía que había algo diferente en ella. Algo que no podía describir. Incluso el cambio de expresión en su rostro, primero uno de sorpresa y después a uno lastimero. No había necesidad siquiera de preguntar porque estaba así. Puesto que miro de reojo la dirección en la que había mirado la pelirrosa, encontrándose con el morocho y la pelirroja a una distancia bastante cercana.

–si quieres ganarte mi perdón, tienes que hacer ciertas cosas por mí.

– ¿Qué clase de cosas?

–primero, sácame de aquí –se escucho más a una súplica que una orden.

–pero…

– ¿Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa no? –Asintió–, bien, sácame de aquí, inmediatamente. – Sin perder tiempo alguno, la rubia le ayudo a escabullirse entre la gente, no fue fácil, lograr salir del salón, fingió sentir algún dolor en ella, había tenido alguna vez en su infancia clases de actuación, haciendo su acción lo que fue lo suficiente creíble para lograr que la dejaran salir al jardín, donde se perdió entre los grandes arbustos llegando hasta el estacionamiento donde le esperaba la rubia con la gran limosina. Entro si vacilar saliendo del establecimiento rápidamente, su vista se dirigió a la ventana donde miraba absorta al paisaje, pero después la paso a la rubia quien parecía nerviosa.

– ¿Ya paso lo más fuerte, quieres calmarte? –dijo serenamente.

–lo siento, Sakura, déjame explicarte. Yo…

–Ino, dile al chofer que doble en esta cuadra a la derecha –asintió e hizo la petición de la pelirrosa realidad. La Yamanaka aun estaba confundida por aquellas raras pedidos, pero no podía objetar nada, inclusive el lugar a donde se dirigían parecía ser bastante humilde, ya que habían pasado el centro de la ciudad, y aun parecía que no tenía intensiones de detenerse. Miro de reojo a la Haruno quien estaba ansiosa, y nerviosa, algo que esperaría en el evento donde se mostro recia y sin pudor alguno. – Para aquí. –ordeno bajando del auto, justamente debajo de un alumbrado. La rubia iba a imitar el mismo acto de su compañera pero esta simplemente no se lo permitió. – Regresa a la fiesta antes de que se den cuenta que no estas allí

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –pregunto nerviosa.

–regresare por mi cuenta.

–Sakura…–sollozo.

–si en verdad quieres ganarte mi confianza, zabras que responder acerca de mí, cuando te pregunten, vete, después te alcanzare. –Cerró la puerta, dando indicaciones al chofer de volver. Miro el vehículo hasta perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

Camino una cuadra más antes de llegar a su destino, era fastidioso tener que ir con esa extravagante ropa, sobretodo estar vestida de esa manera a tales horas de la noche, llego a la casa de su sensei. Tomo la llave que había predispuesto el hombre a su querida amante. Abrió el portón, seguido de la puerta principal. Entro con paso seguro, subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, una a una, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. Abrió lentamente la perilla de la habitación designada como la del plateado adentrándose sin vacilar. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar hasta que encontró al Hatake quien dormía plácidamente. Desvió su mirada al reloj que yacía sobre la pared. 2:30 de la madrugada.

–Lamento la tardanza –susurro acercándose y acariciando su cabello. El hombre abrió lentamente sus ojos al contacto de calor sobre él. Era ella. Tal vez era su sueño o una ilusión víctima de su propia imaginación, o quizás estaba delirando, si debía ser eso, su cruel delirio, pero se sentía tan real. Debía ser ella. Debía ser su ninfa. Su preciosa princesa.

–Llegas tarde… –le reprocho.

–Lo siento, pero no podía escabullirme tan fácilmente. –Permanecieron en silencio, incorporándose el hombre para admirar más a su querida mujer. Con esa ropa podía denotar la bella figura de la Haruno, el maquillaje le resaltaba la madurez que estaba adquiriendo. Con una de sus manos, jugueteo desde la nuca hasta su espalada, bajando sus dedos hasta su cierre. Donde paró en seco, al ver que no era detenido por la minuciosa chiquilla. – ¿Sucede algo? –ronroneo muy cerca de su oreja. Ladeando el rostro el hombre.

–solo me preguntaba por qué no me hiciste parar, como en la escuela

–es diferente, allá nos pueden escuchar, aquí… solo tú puedes hacerlo –se aferro más a él pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

–mientes –le tomo de la mano ayudándola a incorporarse, una vez parados ambos, le tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, tal vez otras veces se hubiera vista sencillamente tierna bajo su manto, pero esta vez era diferente, era una demencia, su escultural cuerpo, cubierto por místicas telas que hipnotizaban su mente sin pudor, imaginando las excitantes cosas que podría hacerle, o como debería dirigirse ante aquel ángel que se presentaba. Fue besando lentamente su piel aspirando el perfume francés que se había aplicado a su cuerpo, sus manos bajaron desde los hombros hasta sus manos, declinando algún tacto con la palma de esta, fueron las yemas de sus manos las encargadas de hacerlo.

Una de ellas se adentro a la abertura del refinado vestido subiendo lentamente ahogando a la pelirrosa ante sus caricias, su mano derecha finalmente abrió la cremallera de su vestido, cayendo al suelo al inmediato, separándose de ella, admirando tanta belleza, tal juventud, tal tesoro para sí mismo ¡Si tan solo no fuera ajena! ¡Si tan solo no estuviera predestinada a otro! ¡Maldijo a su interior por el maldito deseo que se consumía, cada vez con más ansias! Con más pasión, se sorprendió al ver que no se llevo sus manos a su pecho intentando esconderlos como otras veces, sonrió picara quitándose su gargantilla, y aretes tirándolos a algún lugar de la habitación, tomo la fina peineta que recogía su larga cabellera, soltándola dejando caer su cabello en una densa cascada rosa. Termino por salir del vestido que aun tenia bajo sus pies, salió de sus zapatillas, se movió al compas de sus caderas ante el plateado, quien para ese entonces podía oler la excitación de la loba en celo que tenía enfrente.

Sus manos se posaron en el duro pecho del hombre masajeando su pecho con las yemas de sus manos, le fue subiendo su camisa hasta quedar con el dorso descubierto. Se mordió el labio, al ver sus perfectos bíceps y su miembro juguetón, tocar su delantera "accidentalmente". Le tomo las manos del Hatake, llevándolas a su fina cintura, donde sintió arder su piel en un fuego pasional, llegar a las puertas del infierno, si estaba predestinada a caer en manos de su propio engaño, que así fuera, solo de esa manera se sentía tan bien. Tan viva, anhelada. Tan mujer. Sus labios, se dedicaron a besar los del este lentamente, pasando por su mejilla, suavemente llego a su lóbulo derecho, besándolo– hazme tuya…–susurro antes de morderlo. Reprimió un gemido al escuchar tal excitante petición, le alzo de su trasero y por consiguiente la Haruno enrollo sus piernas a sus caderas, friccionando ambos sexos, cayendo en unas descargar placenteras. La tendió en la cama, donde movió sensualmente su cuerpo en forma de "S", subió sobre ella a gatas, masajeando la parte interna de sus muslos. Su respiración se hacía cada vez mas entrecortada. Y su erección más dolorosa. Pero disfrutaría cada movimiento, hasta hacerla llegar al éxtasis suplicando por más.

Subió sus manos a su pecho desnudo, donde apretó con fuerza, estirando los pezones color ciruela estimulándolos por el roce. Con su lengua lamio su pecho derecho donde lo mordió y jugó con su areola, volviéndose al poco rato duros. Subió a su rostro, degustando el sabor de sus labios, su mano izquierda dejo de estimular sus pechos bajando hasta su centro, donde paso un dedo encima de la tela ya humedecía, arqueándose del placer, subiendo su cuerpo rozando su pecho desnudo contra el dorso del Hatake. Esta le empujo, quedando sentado en la cama, relamió sus labios sensualmente ocasionando que el hombre tragara grueso. Sus manos se dirigieron a su ropa interior quitándose sus bragas rojas, tirándolas a su cara, quien las olisqueo de buena gana, sonrió zurronamente, beso sus dorso, mientras sus manos jugaban con tu pene a través de su bóxer, mirando de reojo al hombre que tenia cerrado ya sus ojos.

Ladeando su rostro, le fue bajando como pudo su última prenda, dejando al desnudo su viril miembro. Beso la punta de este, ocasionando que temblara un poco. Abrió sus ojos y miro a la pelirrosa llevarse a la boca su erecto miembro, quien parecía acoplarse gustoso a la pelirrosa. Su lengua marcaba la carnosidad del pene. Y daba lugar a diversas formas, aumento el tono de las succiones que daba, dejándolo salir y entrar constantemente. Cada vez marcaba más la velocidad de sus embestidas, hombre miro como su querida alumna se llevo su mano hasta su entrada estimulando su clítoris. – aahh –gimió la pelirrosa, al sentir como sus propios dedos eran atrapados por sus jugos vaginales. Movió un poco más, sacándolos y llegándoselos a la boca. Cosa que el plateado le pareció sensual, y antes de que tomara de nueva cuenta su miembro. La tiro de espaldas y se enterró por completo en ella.

–¡Aaaahhh! –aquella cosa estaba más gruesa de lo normal, pero aun así, sentía que el cielo finalmente era suyo, sus manos se dedicaron a excitar su clítoris, mientras su sensei se movió con rudeza, sus embestidas se tornaron salvajes, cargadas de un erotismo sin igual. Sus caderas se movieron al unísomo, perdiendo su pene de vista entre sus pliegues vaginales, y miraba con fascinación, como sus testículos golpeaban su trasero. – ¡aaahh! Ka... Kashi –gimió.

–Sakura… voltéate –asintió y sin salir de ella, se dio la media vuelta, siguió penetrando a la bella dama, mientras lamia su ano, con su lengua, y esta temblaban cada movimiento, cada embestida, el sudor de su cuerpo se mezclo con el de su profesor. Sentía las caricias tan repugnantes y perfectas a la vez. Le ganaría, definitivamente lo haría, hubo un momento donde el hombre paro, entrando y saliendo de ella lentamente

– ¡Más rápido! –exigió. Quería hacerlo pero al ver la dificultosa respiración de Sakura, y su pene quedar atrapado entre sus paredes, se negó a ello. – Más… rápido –gimió entrecortada. Se enterró en ella aun con más fuerza, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás así como todo su cuerpo. Haciendo que ambos temblaran y gimieran al unisimo, y que dejara correr su semilla dentro de esta.

–aaahhh... –salió de ella, aun sentía la pelirrosa su cuerpo vibrar, ante aquel vaivén de placeres. Y antes de que pudiera reclamar del por qué, se había salido de ella. Este le tomo de la cadera acomodando su miembro, de nueva cuenta. Sonriendo ante aquella acción tan espléndidamente abrumadora.

Sus cuerpos estaban tapados bajo la sábana blanca, marcando cada parte de sus cuerpos, moviéndose lentamente, sus respiraciones se acoplaban, la piel contra piel, mantenían ese aroma a sexo tan inconfundible para ellos. Se removió en su propio lugar, al verse atrapada, por el plateada entre sus brazos, quedando ella en su pecho, sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas por el recién acto terminado. Lo habían hecho 5 veces en esa noche. Una sonrisa burlona se instalo en su bello rostro dando una ligera sensación de miedo, poso su vista a su compañero quien dormía profundamente. Después al reloj que yacía sobre la pared. 6 de la mañana, sin duda alguna, no llegaría a casa, ni siquiera vería a su familia todo ese día. Pensó en los invitados de la fiesta desconcertados. Sus amigos preocupados por su querida amiga y finalmente su prometido, quien al parecer se había olvidado de su presencia. Quedando con esa mujerzuela, miro su cuerpo tras esa sabana traslucida, unas marcas en su cuerpo resaltaban, si tan solo la viera en ese momento, dejaría de pensar en ella como una niña y la empezaría a ver mas como mujer. Y eso sería lo haría… a pesar, de que su corazón latía con gran fervor al mantener un contacto tan íntimo, con aquel plateado.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! me regalan un review? si!? los quiere y adora CiinDii :)

por cierto si no los veo ahorita en estas fiestas y me pierda oor el sendero de la vida (LOOL hahahhaha xDD)

**feliz navidad y prospero 2013 que dios los bendiga y los cuiden muchote! :DD**


	2. COMPARTIDA

anntes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACION DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASI COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSULTENLO CONMIGO!**

Bueno que les digo! Se me hizo hacer otra historia hahhahaha, esta dedicada a una amiga muy especial **_Andrea Lopez,_ **hay tienes el Kaka/saku que te prometi (¬¬ ya puedes dejar de joder ahhahaha ok no! tu sabes que te adoro mija! :DD ) Bien pues espero que sea de su agrado.

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

ACLARACIONES: _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que estan en cursiva y **negrita **_recuerdos.

**~FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!~ **

* * *

Lo siento he tardado Horrores! Dx pero deben entender no podia escapar a las fiestas y todo eso! *¬* es que desea divertirme despues de estar matandome en la escuela! TTvTT bueno queria tambien agradecer sus reviews. Fueron mas de los que acostumbro a recibir y me dieron no se mas entusiasmo a seguir con el fanfic muchas gracias! :DD

Kathi: mmm hay Kathia hahhaha al contrario mija gracias por tener tiempo en leer mis escritos en serio amiga gracias :DD

Tomoyo801: hahahhahah claro que si jodes! y un chingo! mira que tu hiciste que escribiera esto hahahahh ._.' bueno bueno no me pusiste la ístola en la cabeza amenazandome pero es casi igual u.u' jhahahha que bueno que te gusto mija! ;) espero qye tambien te guste este sales? :DD

Guest: hahahhaha gracias y disculpa mi retraso pero queria festejar en grande xDD

nee-chan: ._.' ps ya erams dos la verdad no estaba muy segura si les gustaria el fic porque si soy sincera como que al primer capítulo no le hallaba y queria ver si era bn aceptado y ps lo fue! :DD y por ello estoy muy contenta :DD y agradecida con todos

Guest: hahahha no es cierto! xDD bueno byueno si hay de eso pero ni creas que lo escribo por experiencia todo es ura imaginacion! fruto de leer tanto libro de chica (que kibros tan raros lei en lugar de leer la sirenita hahhahah xDD pero es mejor no?) gracias por tu review!

jessy moon 15: aaauch dolio la pedrada (TTvTT esk kiero a alguien asi hhahahhaha xDD) bueno si te entiendo es verdad lo que dices pero es asi como todos visualizamos a Sasuke solo espera un poco porque todo cambiara de un momento a otro ya que digamos que de una forma u otra se veran implicados los trees muy fuertemente y puede que en este capitulo te des cuenta de akgo que hace Sakura inconscientemente. Gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes del capitulo :DD

Guest: ok. ammm do want to read this fanfict? really 'cause i don´t believe! hahahha look i don´t know if i could write all this in english 'cause i never write a story in ENGLISH! never! but if you want i will do my best. so i haave to ask you again. Really do you want to read this fanfict in english?

Guest: hahahha si yo y mi imaginacion! xDD no me culpes que me emocione escribiendo! esk *_*' no sabia que era tan poderoso escribir! HAHAHHAHA NTC NTC tambien te kiero tontis! ;)

RFEL: graacias amigo igualmente :DD

l-a-U-R-a: :DD claro que si amiga gracias lo hare!

Guest: gracias igualemte espero qe la hayas pasado super xido en tus vacaciones :DD

Zurii: hahhaha no digas niña! que te gusto mucho y lo sabes! xDDD

nicoledelfim: gracias! espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo! :DD

wendo: gracias feliz navidad tambien para ti amiga y espero que hayas pasado un geneal año nuevo :D

antes que nada gracias por leer~

* * *

**~COMPARTIDA~**

_-no debí hacerte esto…-declaro el plateado quien miraba con ímpetu aquel cuerpo tan pequeño y sudoroso debajo del suyo. Había pronunciado aquellas palabras con sumo dolor, destilando la infinita agonía que sentía en ese momento. Había desflorada a tal graciosa princesa. Había robado a aquel ser tan puro e inocente su esencia, la había corrompido, había destruido a tal bello ángel cortando sus alas resplandecientes. Con fuerza en sus puños golpeo las sabanas blancas que yacía bajo ambos cuerpos. Que podía hacer, dios se apiadaría de su alma? O ardería en las llamas del infierno? Lo cierto era que había disfrutado cada pausa, cada movimiento, cada gemido y suplica de esa pequeña mujercita. Una inconfundible mancha roja seca se divisaba debajo de las caderas de esa piel tan blanca y tersa. Un profundo remordimiento y asco sintió a su persona al verse en aquella situación a tal acusadora escena. Ambos encerrados por esas cuatro paredes, con las cortinas cerradas, podía escuchar las voces de alumnos y profesores por el pasillo caminando, o unos cuantos corriendo. El bullicio del patio trasero, o las platicas de varones y mujeres… y ella, la pequeña pelirrosa de orbes jades opacados, sus labios levemente hinchados por la reciente acción sus mejillas adornadas de un carmín tan arrebatador insinuando ternura contrastado con su la innata sensualidad de su cuerpo desnudo repleto de cristalinas gotas salinas, sus pechos color ciruela, ocultos bajo sus brazos, su vientre plano, su piernas largas y bien torneadas cruzadas tratando en vano de ocultar aquella mata que sobresalía de su entrepierna. Y el? Arriba de ella, en cuatro, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de controlar aquella culpa que sentía y el mantener al margen el frenesí de su cuerpo tentando por la dulce niña que yacía entre sus brazos. Sus firmes pectorales, su piel levemente sonrosada al ver aquella criatura tan desvalida bajo su manto, su flácido miembro había terminado de salir de ella. Tomo parte de aquellas sabanas tratando en vano cubrir su desnudez, se sentó en las orillas de la cama testigo de un furtuoso encuentro. Sus oscuros y sombríos ojos miraron a detalle la enfermería sin pudor alguno, escuchaba aun resonar gemidos, y suplicas. El dolor combinado con placer, juventud siendo adiestrado por experiencia. La maestría con la que sus manos acariciaron cada rincón virgen de ese cuerpo, aquella piel suave y fina que sino trataba con cuidado podría rasgarse y romperse con la menor caricia. Ahora esa chiquilla formaba parte de una larga lista de amantes que había tenido, la mas pequeña y con menos experiencia. Entonces, por que era diferente? Por que tenia ese sentimiento si ella había sido la que había propiciado todo?, ni siquiera tenia algo de dignidad siquiera para voltear a mirarla directo a los ojos, pero como mirarla? Como saber si guardaba algo de rencor por haberla tomado salvajemente, hacerla suya sin reparo alguno._

_Sus ropas yacían en el piso, al igual que las de la pelirrosa. Ambas mezcladas entre si, como aquel aroma a ocre que se esparcía por toda la habitación, la atmósfera pesada y con un inconfundible y tormentoso calor tal vez brindados por el cuerpo del otro. Quizás por el pasional encuentro tan perfecto y a la vez tan tormentoso. Permitirse tomar a una mujer que apenas empezaba su vida tal había sido demasiado, el que ya la tenia hecha, tenia experiencia, y la había marcado como si se tratara de un cordero rumbo al matadero-yo… no debí -murmuro con la intención de incorporarse tomar sus ropas y marcharse, pero fue truncada al sentir unas manos en su cintura, y la fricción de sus pechos contra la piel desnuda de su espalda, nuevamente la tentación de la lujuria se instalo en su ser. Que tan repugnante ser podría llegar a ser? Después de haberla sucumbido, haberla llevado a la euforia de la dicha, haber conocido el cielo en una cavidad virgen. Una parte de el, no estaba totalmente satisfecho. Quería mas de ella. Saciar su hambre. Tomar todo de Haruno Sakura-…-un pequeño sollozo, combinada con risas fueron acompañadas ante el inusual abrazo, aquellas manos que tocaban con torpeza sus músculos parecían temblar con cierta alevosía.-Gracias…-murmuro en un respingo. Y a pesar de que en esa palabra había cierto misterio. Fueron lo suficientemente sinceras para calmar aquel vació que en su pecho se abría mas y mas en un mar de inmensa inquietud._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, la luz del sol caía sobre su cuerpo con arrebato. Una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro al ver tal bella musa a su lado. Su cuerpo siendo abrazado con anhelo al suyo, la serenidad reflejado en su bello rostro que aun mostraba ciertos rasgos infantiles. Sus pequeños fruncidos o aquellos pucheros que hacia mientras dormía era una faceta muy distintas a las que veía con frecuencia en aquella sutil criatura. Tan suya, y a la vez tan ajena. Si tan solo fuera suya, suya y de nadie mas, si pudiera raptarla y llevársela de allí para ser su mujer, solamente de el! Si sus malditos celos no estuvieran al asecho, y no la proclamara como su mujer, seguramente esa pequeña musa estaría en los brazos de otro. No escucharía sus suplicas, sus excéntricos caprichos, o aquellas dulces y sutiles palabras que parecían destilar cierto veneno al que cada vez se hacia mas adicto. No podía evitar sentir aquello. Caer victima de tal preciosa joya, cuyo valor desconocía, era un misterio que deseaba descubrir a fondo, pero siempre al intentarlo una nueva barrera de mentiras y engaños descendía sobre el. Era victima de ella, victima de sus caricias, sus besos, aquellos labios que rogaban en un prominente y lujurioso suspiro por ser complacidos.

Una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla, sintiendo inmediatamente una calidez que le reconfortaba, admiro cada suave movimiento por parte de la pelirrosa al sentir aquel tacto sobre ella, abrió sus ojos al inmediato, y al percatarse de la presencia del hombre se incorporo al inmediato, cubriendo la desnudez de sus pechos, cosa que no cubría mucho pues se traslucía pero a sabiendas de eso, le regalo una sonrisa angelical que emanaba una innata inocencia cargarda de cierto erotismo que rompía sus estribos, alzo una pierna ligeramente siendo mas consciente el Hatake del estado en que su pelirrosa se encontraba, su mano izquierda, comenzó a descender de sus hombros, pasando por su cintura y aquellas largas y perfectas piernas, tocando sus puntos débiles observando su rostro mostrar placer, ante sus toques casi inexistentes, muestra del sentimiento que le profesaba y que era ignorado de lleno, no significaba nada, al menos para ella, todo esas noches de entrega cada nuevo sentimiento le era entregado con devoción y nada de eso jamas seria suficiente para la Haruno, y el lo sabia, paro en seco a la mitad de su muslo. Se acerco juguetón a su centro, mordiéndose el labio inferior la pelirrosa cerrando sus ojos al sentir tal intromisión. Pero no contó que esta le parara.-…quieres seguir?-asintió el hombre al mirarla entrecortada por la excitación pues que mal… porque yo tengo hambre, mejor vamos a desayunar te parece?-sin mas se alejo de este, no tomo las sabana para cubrirse, dejando a la vista la perfección de su cuerpo, su espalda desnuda y su trasero voluptuoso siendo mostrado sin pudor alguno era un verdadero deleite y martirio. El hombre sintio una punzada en su entrepierna, al mostrarse sin ahincó la Haruno, mientras esta buscaba con la ropa interior que yacía en algún lugar de la habitación era un juego, su favorito de hecho, el provocarlo, hacerlo sentir miserable, enfadarlo, para al final llegar al éxtasis ambos. Tomo su prenda interior, colocandola lentamente sin despejar la mirada sobre ella, aquellos movimientos tan perfectos e inusuales. Se acerco al closet y tomo una de sus camisetas holgadas, poniéndoselas al inmediato.-vienes?-asintió de mala gana, pero se reconforto al verla de esa manera tan sensual, sus piernas largas, su cuerpo oculto bajo esa camisa suya, y sus hebras rosadas cayendo sobre su espalda y parte de su rostro, mientras se movía contoneando sus caderas al ritmo de un sensual baile. Le miro perderse por el pasillo, y sin querer perder algún evento en ese instante, salto de la cama, tomando sus boxers que residían en el suelo, se los puso, y bajo las escaleras descendiendo lentamente.

Estaba en la cocina, buscando algo que preparar, sus largos y delgados dedos tomaban con delicadeza cada frasco examinándolo a fondo. Se dirigió al refrigerador sacando algunos vegetales, tomo un cuchillo, empezando a cortarlos en trozos pequeños, el plateado se recargo en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos al verla tan atenta a su acción, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en su rostro. Y una emoción embriagante se apodero de el, al imaginársela en ese estado cada día de su vida, esa pequeña rutina que ambos se habían creado cuando estaban juntos. Ella seria su mujer a tiempo completo. La haría feliz y dichosa, jamas encontraría un mínimo detalle que la hiciera infeliz, sonreiría cada día de su vida, le mostraría lo que era el verdadero significado de la dicha, pero… por qué deseaba todo ello con tanta desesperación Por qué deseaba que estuviera con el con tanto anhelo y desesperación cuando ella ya tenia otros planes en su vida? Solo era un juego para ella, un vil juego que el había comenzado y ahora repercutía en el mas profundo de su ser. Sabia que la perdería tarde o temprano, que se casaría con otro hombre al terminar su carrera, y que seguramente jamas la volvería a ver, tocarla sentirla, amarla, dios que tan miserable se había vuelto? Desde cuando se había vuelto tan inútil sin la presencia de su amada. Bajo su mirada al piso. No quería perderle y jamas probar de su fruto prohibido al que ya se había vuelto mas que adicto, se fue acercando despacio a su presa, quien había terminado de cortar y ahora asaba los vegetales, sus manos se acoplaron a sus caderas y su rostro al cuello de la chica que beso con devoción -ya casi esta, espero que te guste.-comento la pelirrosa tratando de sacarlo de su trance.

-por qué no me dijiste que el evento era anunciar tu compromiso?-la susodicha paro un momento. Sus manos se enfriaron al escuchar aquellas palabras, no era para menos, no esperaba tener que escuchar de el reproches. Es mas no tenia ningún derecho de escuchar sus reclamos y celos injustificados.

-quien te lo dijo?

-pensaste que no me enteraría -ignoro su pregunta, apretándola mas contra su cuerpo. Sus mejillas abandonaron el color carmín característico en ella, mostrando una palidez demasiado insulsa. Agacho su rostro tratando en vano de sesar aquel interrogatorio demasiado extenuante para ella.

-no creí que fuera importante.

-no creíste o mas bien no quisiste decirme que ahora medio mundo sabe que eres la mujer de Uchiha?

-si así fuera, que ganas con ello?- apago el fuego de la estufa, tratando de liberarse del plateado y sin pensarlo se removió un poco sintiendo la dureza del viril miembro de su compañero. No la dejo retirarse, y aun con la ropa puesta, comenzó a restregarlo contra su prominente trasero, la mismo tiempo, que la tomaba de las muñecas ante cualquier intento de escape.-aahh…-gimió al sentir aquellas embestidas cada vez mas rápidas sus cuerpos se acoplaban al otro como si fueran hechos específicamente para si mismos. Temblaban ante el perfecto frenesí del placer carnal que experimentaban, como acto reflejo, la pelirrosa empezó a mover sus caderas contra la pronunciación del miembro del Hatake gruñiendo en el acto. Una de sus manos se libero del amarre del plateado y poco a poco fue descendiendo a su centro, tomando la braga roja que llevaba puesta haciéndola a un lado y adentro uno de sus dedos a excitar el hinchado monte de venus cuya excitación se había apoderado ya de ella sintiendo su viscosa humedad caer cada vez mas..-aahhh-gimió mas alto, llevando su cuerpo y su cabeza hacia atrás la camisa del Hatake, traslucía sus pezones erectos fruto del placer que le brindaba su querido sensei. Sin mas comenzó a moverlo con calma, sintiéndola temblar ante aquella caricia, su mano con la que todavía la tenia retenida, la soltó y comenzó a acariciar cada parte de esta con suavidad y cuidado tratando de hacerla llegar al éxtasis como el se sentía en ese momento. Libero su pene de su boxer, llevándolo a la pequeña entrada de la pelirrosa, no si antes repartir un húmedo beso a su lóbulo derecho donde al final lo lamió bajo hasta su cuello, donde su lengua se encargo de hacerla suspirar aun mas, bajo su mano hasta sus bragas donde las bajo sin reparo alguno y se enterró en lo mas profundo de ella.-aaaggh-gimieron ambos, su cuerpo se restregó mas a este, haciéndose hacia atrás y sus manos se quedaban al borde de la estufa, y sus pechos se movían al compás de cada deliciosa intromisión, adentrandolo y sacándolo con frecuencia cada vez mayor, perdiéndose entre sus pliegues vaginales y aquella mano que aun excitaba a su clítoris con mayor movimiento sintiendo su impetuosa humedad caer en sus dedos quienes lo jugaban y estiraban a su gusto. Mientras unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas se dejaron escapar de la Haruno, se mordió los labios, intentando en vano callar los gemidos pero no podía Cada nueva embestida que sentía dentro de ella, era como un reproche de Kakashi, un reproche por haberlo hechizado, haberlo arrastrado a aquel paraíso cuyos colores ardían con las llamas del infierno. Pero al fin y al cabo su paraíso. Donde ambos conocían los pecados del otro. Y solo podía callar el dolor del otro con la lujuria de la pasión. La había hecho suya en muchas facetas, le había salvado de si misma en aquella ocasión, pero que podía hacer para ser salvada esta vez por el? Cuando su destino estaba atada y dirigida a otro. No quería dejar a ese hombre, que por mas que fuera un simple juego, algo brotaba dentro de si al verse cada dia entre sus brazos, al verse protegida bajo su manto.-aaaghhh-grito al sentir correrse dentro de si, como sus paredes apresaron el viril miembro de su compañero para si, sus manos se cerraban en un puño, y las lagrimas salían de ella con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-no gano nada…-declaro sin salir aun de ella.- pero sabes que se siente al saber que la mujer que quiero exclusivamente para mi, dormirá en los brazos de otro? Que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado. Al final no significara nada?-no respondió Solo sintió cuando salio de ella. Y de la habitación cayendo lentamente al piso, y sus lagrimas cada vez corrían con mas frecuencia en su bello rostro. Sollozando en silencio ante aquellas fuertes declaraciones, cada una verdadera, cuyo significado sabia perfectamente. Pero tenia que repetirse a si misma, en mas de una forma. Que solo era una manera de vengarse de su prometido todas esas humillaciones Todas aquellas frivolidades que le había causado. Pero ahora por que no quería separarse de Hatake Kakashi? Por que ahora? Justo después que había obtenido lo que había querido de el? Se abrazo a si misma, al sentirse tan sucia, tan embarrada de su misma mentira. Y antes de que pudiera incorporarse, el Hatake la tenia contra el piso, en un pasional beso. Sus labios moviéndose al compás del otro en aquella danza donde parecían comerse al otro, sus lenguas degustándose a la otra. Y sus fuertes brazos colocados en su cintura arremetiendola contra su cuerpo, y la Haruno tomándolo del cuello, restregando su sexo contra del este, quien parecía despertar nuevamente, exigiendo a gritos, reclamándola hacerla suya.

* * *

Estaba sentando en el borde su cama, mirando con desdén aquel cuerpo cubierto de diversas curvas eróticas que había deseado probar aunque fuera esa noche. Le miro removerse la pelirroja de su lugar, al mismo tiempo en que sus anteojos caían al suelo sin reparo alguno. Frunció el entrejo notoriamente. Se suponía que quien debía estar allí seria su novia, su prometida Haruno Sakura, y no Uzumaki Karin. Volvio su mirada al piso donde residían cada una de sus ropas mezcladas con la insólita mujer. Que podría hacer? Se suponía que esa noche, haría a la Haruno suya. Quien gritaría su nombre en un sutil gemido, desflorando así a tal bella flor, proclamandola como suya. Suya y de nadie mas. Recogió su ropa, yendo al baño tomo una relajante ducha. El agua recorriendo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Golpeo con ira el fino azulejo de su baño. Por qué demonios se había retirado? Por qué no despertó a su lado? Por qué… por qué sentía que alguien mas se la estaba arrebatando. Sentir esa inquietud, ver sus cambios de humor cada vez mas frecuentes y serle indiferente sin ninguna culpa. Era en verdad aquella niña que se le había declarado hace algún tiempo atrás, y de cuyos sentimientos se había burlado. Pero… también era esa niña que le ayudaba y comprendía aquella que le ayudo a sobrellevar la muerte de su madre. Sin despegarse de el un solo momento. Y a pesar de que quería estar solo, en su corazón le pedía a gritos que no lo dejara. Que se quedara a su lado. Y llorara por el. Porque no tenia el suficiente valor como para hacerlo. Seco su musculoso cuerpo, tomando una muda de ropa limpia. Salio del baño con la toalla en alrededor de su cuello, descubriendo que la pelirroja ya estaba vestida.

-Sasuke-kun…-susurro con anhelo.

-vete-declaro el chico con frió tono. Haciéndola sentir miserable al tener sentimientos por el. Sin embargo no objeto nada, se dirigió a la puerta, tomando entre sus manos la perilla de la puerta pero antes se volvió hacia el.

-Sakura tiene a alguien mas… por sino no lo has notado, cada vez te ignora con mas frecuencia, la mayoría de los chicos murmuran a sus espaldas que se volvió mas linda de un momento a otro. Y… con mayor frecuencia tiene marcas en su cuerpo.

-me es fiel. Hasta cuando lo entenderás?

-…-sonrió melancólicamente al ver que aquel Uchiha se mentía a si mismo, por aquella chiquilla.-tanto la amas como para cegarte?-no le respondió El que calla cede. Una vez eso le había dicho su querido primo, la primera vez que lo escucho, pensó que era una tontería tal vez un simple invento por parte de el. Pero ahora tenia que admitir que tenia la razón habia perdido por primera vez contra ella, y ni una vez la había tocado. No la había tomado. Y estaba segura que si estaba allí justo en ese momento. Era porque Haruno se había ido sospechosamente del salón -adiós Sasuke-kun.-abrió la puerta, saliendo de la alcoba con calma. Respirando profundamente para no romper en llanto. En verdad la amaba?

**_Tanto la amas como para cegarte? _**Amarla? Ni siquiera sabia porque estaba en esa condición Era verdad que en esos últimos meses la había deseado con locura. Pero… tener esos sentimientos, probablemente solo era el hecho de que era virgen, y que deseaba esa virginidad para si mismo. Tendría que serlo. Por que no hallaba otra cosa, por favor Uchiha Sasuke perdido por una mujer y por una Haruno? Bromeaba cierto! Tener sentimientos por una estúpida chiquilla que solo se lamentaba porque el no se fijaba en ella, era patético en mas de una manera, era estúpido siquiera pensarlo. Pero en cierta forma, existía esa espina en su ser que le decía que su prometida tenia un secreto guardado, un obscuro secreto que crecía con mentiras que exponía, excusas, y una que otra expresión que delataba su estado de humor cada vez era mayor en ella, en pocas palabras era como un libro abierto, que poco a poco iba cerrándose Mentía antes? Si, solo que no tan bien como lo hacia ahora, que al parecer se volvía cada vez mas perfecta su red de engaños y blasfemias. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano en su hombro volteando al inmediato.-mph… que quieres Itachi?-su hermano mayor, parecido a Sasuke en muchas cosas pero definitivamente se veía mas madurez en este, sus expresiones, su cuerpo, su gruesa y varonil voz. Todo era diferente, el susodicho le miro con cierto aire burlón al ver a su hermano en ese instante, tan pensativo, seguramente por la dueña de aquellos orbes jade. Cuyos sentimientos trataba de reprimir. Y que mantenía ocultos por alguna extraña razón.

-Sakura no llego a su casa ayer.-le miro serio, pero no objeto nada-no llego a dormir. Aunque según me contaron se quedo en la casa de una amiga.

-sus padres lo saben?-inquirió el moreno algo molesto sorprendiéndose a si mismo por su propia respuesta.

-no, de hecho ellos se fueron a un evento muy importante en Hong Kong en esa misma noche. Sakura se quedaría sola todo este fin de semana. Pero no es de extrañar no es la primera vez que le hacen eso, y tampoco para Sakura pasar la noche o todo el fin de semana fuera de esta

-mph…por que me lo dices?

-pensé que podría interesarte. Es tu novia no?

-mph pues pensaste mal, acaso crees que esa molestia podría importarme? Por mi puede hacer lo que quiera.

-si en verdad no te importa entonces por por que anoche te portaste tan bien con Karin? Pensabas que era ella no es así -gruño molesto, causando una gran sonrisa en su hermano al ver la reacción de Sasuke. Aun era un niño. Esas provocaciones que hacia en el, solo reforzaba la idea del sentimiento que tenia por la pelirrosa, una emoción renegada y enterrada en el fondo de su ser.-como sea, Naruto llamo, me dijo que van a ir al cine con los demás y te esperan a las 3 en el lugar de siempre.-bufo a lo bajo. Tal estar con sus amigos lo saque de aquellos estúpidas ideas en torno a su persona, lo que sentía en ese momento. Tomo su billetera, saliendo de su alcoba. Atravesó a paso lento el largo pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Hasta llegar a su auto. Seria un día demasiado largo y tal vez extenuante pero no por ello iba a desperdiciar su día pensando en algo tan trivial como su relación con la Haruno.

* * *

Sus ojos miraban desorbitados a su compañero quien permanecía en silencio observándola Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder disfrutar aquel helado que le había comprado el plateado. Sus manos jugaban con el barquillo temblorosamente. Y sus cabellos se mecían al compás de la refrescante brisa veraniega. Que significaba realmente para ella? Una buena pregunta. Quizás demasiada buena como para encontrarle una respuesta inmediata. Después de todo. Al terminar ese absurdo juego no quedaría nada mas que insólitos recuerdos. Besos y dulces palabras se quedarían en el olvido así como sus caricias se las llevaría el viento. Y tanto ella como el serian reemplazados por otros, otros ocuparían su lugar, su lugar seria usurpado al igual que de su amante. Su mano se fue directo a su cuello acariciando su tersa piel. Y un pequeño suspiro se dejo escapar de sus labios, atrayendo aun mas la atención de su profesor. Quien no paso por alto ningún movimiento de su alumna.-que harás?-su voz saco de sus pensamientos a la Haruno, quien miro con cierta melancolía al hombre que tenia en enfrente. Acomodo lo mejor que pudo sus ropas holgadas. Una blusa de tirantes roja con un short negro bastante corto acentuando su firme trasero unas medias negras hasta sus muslos y unos tenis negros a juego. El usaba una camisa de cuadros verdes y un pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos negros. Habían salido de la casa del Hatake desde hacia una hora, y no habían pronunciado palabra alguna en ese lapso de tiempo.

-podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-…-se acerco a esta tomándola del mentón arrebatando de sus manos aquel dulce que le había proporcionado tirándolo al suelo lentamente como si fuera cámara lenta.-debes decirme que es lo que supones que harás.

-no confías en mi?-no les respondió, siguio con su penetrante y acusadora mirada sobre ella.

-ciegamente, pero… no me culpes por esta maldita incertidumbre que siento cada vez que te vas de mi lado. Crees que soy feliz al saber que tengo que compartirte con otro y tomar las migajas del sentimiento que me dejas? O mas bien, del sentimiento que creo que sientes por mi. Me arrastraste a lo mas profundo de un abismo. Entiéndelo de una vez, esto no es un juego para mi.-bajo su mirada y por un miserable segundo sintió dolor. Dolor por aquel hombre que le amaba hasta el borde de la locura. Amor y rechazo era lo único que podía darle. Sentimientos encontrados y hasta cierto grado de frialdad con hostiles palabras envenadas que marcaban su alma en un abismo aterrador.-…te amo-declaro sin reparo alguno. Sintiendo en su pecho un vacío, una herida que se abría mas y mas, dejando escapar sangre, murmurando las frías y ásperas verdades. Se dio permiso a si misma de desviar su vista de el, recorriendo con esta a su alrededor. El ruido de los vehículos yendo a su lado con rapidez, los niños jugando en los columpios, el murmuro de los arboles. Reanudo su mirada en el como si el viera en lo mas profundo de su ser. Y de hecho lo hacia, mirar dentro de sus ojos, ver aquel fuego incinerando por completos sus mas locos y pasionales deseos. Se sintió exhibida por un momento, desnuda ante su persona. Como era posible que despertara en ella esos viles sentimientos, tan dulces y gelidos que mataban por dentro su ser. Creando en ella grietas donde se desbordaba su sentidos.

-yo… Kakashi-sensei-la soltó antes de poder responderle. Avanzo un poco dándole la espalda. Con una mano en su rostro y otra en su bolsillo del pantalón Volteo a encontrarse con ella. Su mirada se elevo un poco mas. Se volvió algo agria al divisar a lo lejos el motivo que separaría a ambos amantes.-…- comenzó a avanzar lejos de esta, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos al ver que no regresaba por ella.

* * *

Su teléfono resonó por enésima vez, sacándolo con fastidio. Miro la pantalla de este y diviso a la persona que le llamaba. Karin. Frunció el entrejo, para que demonios le hablaba? Acaso no había sido claro que la había usado? O es que quería seguir siendo dañada por su propio capricho, porque eso era un simple capricho del momento, un simple deseo que debía ser eliminado a cualquier costo. Ignoro a su llamado, avanzando lentamente, pero paro en seco por un momento. Había algo, algo que le impedía poder moverse, un vago presentimiento en el, algo que no concordaba. Giro su rostro en la acera contraria. Y la vio. Su prometida, vestida espléndidamente usando una ropa que quizás no mostraba mucho, pero que llamaba la atención de cualquiera, una imagen encantadora, devastadoramente atrayente. Pero… había algo que estaba mal. Para empezar porque estaba alli? No se suponía que estaría en casa de alguna de las chicas? Por que vestía de esa manera? Y… lloraba? No la había visto de esa manera desde que… desde que miro aquella escena furtuosa con su mejor amiga. Miro ambos lados de la calle, cruzando para llegar hasta ella. Pero se quedo estático, al ver que corría despavorida a abrazar a alguien de espaldas. Tembló ligeramente ante el contacto esta vez mas suave de su piel contra la suya. Una pequeña lagrima se derramo por su mejilla. Sollozando en silencio. Lo detuvo. Aunque aun no estaba muy segura del por qué. Su cuerpo se había movido solo, y ahora se aferraba a este tan fuertemente, que parecía no querer soltarlo y alejarlo de ella.-…no me dejes…-murmuro a lo bajo, aunque el moreno escucho perfectamente aquellas palabras. Se giro hacia ella, pero por mas que el moreno se estiro para ver su rostro. No lo miro. Solo observo en silencio a la Haruno, siendo tomada por aquel hombre que la abrazaba en silencio. Se alejo del lugar tan rápido como pudo. Sonriendo de medio lado. No podría ser cierto. No podía serlo. Su teléfono sonó nuevamente. Tomándolo entre sus manos contestando la molesta llamada.

-teme donde estas?

-no iré

-pero…

-ya me escuchaste Naruto.-antes de replicar el rubio. Dio por terminada la llamada. Caminando solo entre las personas a su alrededor. Con las manos en los bolsillos y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. En verdad, seria… que la estaba perdiendo? Desde cuando había comenzado a sentir ese dolor en su pecho. Curioso. Y a la vez raro. Que sentía en realidad por la dueña de orbes jade.

* * *

Su mirada estaba en la ventana que daba al patio trasero, la clase estaba por concluir y su mente estaba en otro mundo.-**_te amo…_**- resonó en su mente como un vago recuerdo. Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante, nadie le había dicho ello. Ningún hombre. Ni siquiera por aquel que la había orillado a todos esos absurdos actos en ella, pero no lo amaba, no lo amaba, simplemente era algo del momento, en eso habían quedado ambos que no dejarían que pasaran a mayores, tenia que admitirlo se les había escapado de las manos como agua escurriéndose de estas. Sintió que alguien le observaba de sobremanera, algo perturbadora y exquisita a la vez, nunca había sido objeto de admiración, y si lo hacían solo era para molestarla, giro su rostro en esa misma dirección, encontrándose con un azabache que mostraba sin pudor alguno su penetrante mirada que parecía desnudarle con su mirada, la sostuvo durante un momento pero le ignoro de lleno, ocasionando en este que saltara una vena en su cien, fruto de la consideración de su prometida. Sus manos jugaron con el lapiz que tenia en su pupitre. Tocaron el timbre anunciando el receso, todos salieron al inmediato a excepción de ella quien parecía perdida en su mundo. Se paro por inercia avanzando a la salida. Seguramente sus amigas la estarían esperando para comer juntas como lo habían hecho desde que eran niñas.

No se había percatado de su presencia. Que aun estaba con el. Sus pasos se aceleraron, hasta llegar a ella. Le tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que saliera. Apretándola con cierta fuerza que provoco en ella un leve quejido.-Sasuke-kun… me lastimas… suéltame susurro cerca de su rostro, observo con detalle sus grandes ojos brillantes, su labios delgados finos y rojizos, las hebras de su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, su aliento y el aroma natural a cerezas que soltaba se impregno en su persona aspirando el dulzón aire. Su suave voz, su piel aterciopelada, la magnificencia de su cuerpo, su ser. Su esencia. Que sucedía? Por mas que intentara soltarla, por mas que quería no quería hacerlo. Como es posible que no se diera cuenta de lo majestuosos que era de su persona antes? Como!?

-no puedo…-murmuro con sus labios rozando los suyos con anhelo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba mas a esta como si fuera su próxima presa, topando hasta la pared donde ambos intercambiaron miradas, la del moreno, cargado del deseo que sentía por la Haruno. Profundo y posesivo hasta cierto punto.-no quiero…

-Sasuke-kun, me esperan.

-pueden esperar.-sus manos abandonaron sus muñecas yendo con recelo esta vez a su cintura atrayendola más a el. Su manos vagaron hasta su pecho donde intento en vano separarse de el.-eres mía...-declaro en seco, ocasionando que la pelirrosa sudara frió. Que demonios le sucedía que pasaba había algo en el que no le gustaba nada. Declararla suya como un vil objeto, quien se creía que era? No seria jamas suya como el quería. Nunca.

-que dices?

-no seras de otro mas que mía. Eres mi mujer.-se acerco mas a su rostro.

-Sasuke, déjame ..-golpeo su pecho con fuerza, pero el moreno corto la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios moviéndose agilmente sobre los suyos. Intentando en vano penetrar a su boca, y sus manos recorriendo con calma su cuerpo derritiéndose ante sus caricias. Mordió su labio inferior, chillando ante el brusco acto cosa que aprovecho el Uchiha para entrar a su cavidad enredando su lengua con la suya, explorándola a fondo. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos al sentir que Sasuke le levantaba su corta falda adentrando sus manos en las bragas que traía apretando sus glúteos con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en estos haciendo que esta se removiera, un agudo y sonoro gemido quedara atrapado en aquel desenfrenado beso. Sus manos siguieron el recorrido al sentir la erizacion de esta ante sus caricias. Viajando hasta su blusa donde apretó sobre la tela sus pequeños pero considerables senos, se removió de su lugar incitando aun mas a aquel joven que exploraba sin vergüenza alguna. Le parecía fascinante la reacción de una virgen, porque sabia que era virgen su mujer, era normal ver aquel estado en cualquier mujer. No le dejaba que gimiera en alto, ni siquiera le daba tiempo a respirar y ver lo entrecortada que estaba su respiración porque si lo hacia seguramente perdería el poco control que le quedaba. Saco sus manos de sus bragas pasando "accidentalmente" por su centro sintiendo la humedad de su sexo, estaba excitada. Dios! Pero que controlarse o perdería sus estribos y le haría el amor como dios! Quien diría que Haruno despertaba en el la mas excitante y cruel deseo en el. Que lo mandaba a un estado tan primitivo donde solo gobernaba las reacciones y no tenia permitido el paso del buen juicio. Un sonido ensordecedor se escucho al momento que la puerta se abrió abandonando el salvaje beso entre ambos. Giraron sus rostros en torno al ser que estaba estático en la puerta con su aura altiva y siniestra mirando la desgarradora escena, en el acto la pelirrosa empujo al morocho lejos de ella.-Kakashi…sensei…-susurro con miedo, sus manos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, un inexplicable hueco se instalo en su pecho, algo raro y doloroso. El hombre miro de reojo a la Haruno por una vaga fracción de segundos antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo! espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a las personas quienes me pusieron en favoritos :D Evangeline K y wendo y en alerta: jessy moon 15, nicoledelfim y wendo. GRACIAS! Tratare para la otra no tardar tanto xDD

reviews? si no sean malitos!  
los quiere y adora:** CiinDii ;)**


	3. MÍA, TUYA, SUYA

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

Bueno que les digo! Se me hizo hacer otra historia hahhahaha, esta dedicada a una amiga muy especial **_Andrea Lopez,_ **hay tienes el Kaka/saku que te prometi (¬¬ ya puedes dejar de joder ahhahaha ok no! tu sabes que te adoro mija! :DD ) Bien pues espero que sea de su agrado.

Disculpen que no haya actualizado tan rapido pero la escuela es la escuela y es mi ultimo semestre ustedes entienden! TTvTT siempre que queria escribir me dejaban mucha tarea. Bueno dejando eso de lado gracias por los reviews, ahora respondere a sus reviews mediante sus cuentas como PM, y a los que no, seguira siendo como antes, gracias a :

Guest: Gracias por el review, hahaha si no se como se me ocurren tantas cosas de ese tipo se me hacen no se un tanto locas, yo y mi imaginacion!

Kathiia: hahhaha gracias amiga en serio por tu apoyo y todo!

Jenny: hahahha claro! solo dime de que tipo te gustaría! y con mucho gusto te hago uno mini! pero yte lo hago :D

Brendaaa: hahahahahah tu sabes niña! cuando me inspiro me inspiro y tu deberias hacer lo mismo mija ;)

Guest: ahahhaha pero es bueno no? Digo por lo menos mis lemmons ya se ven mas decentes no?

Laura: hay Laura! Gracias! :DD creo que he mejorado, un poquito pero he mejorado espero que te guste este capitulo nuevo.

kakasev666: te entiendo, pero has de cuenta que es necesario que todo esto pase porque ya decidi mas o menos como estaran los proximo capitulos depende que tanta inspiracion me tome escribir! ahhahah gracias por aceptar la historia espero que disfrutes de este capitulo nuevo. Saludos!

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

**ACLARACIONES: _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que estan en cursiva y _****negrita **recuerdos.

~Gracias por leer!

* * *

**~MÍA, TUYA, SUYA~**

_Mejillas sonrojadas, suspiros ahogados en lujuriosos besos que solo hacían arder más la pasión y el deseo que emanaba desde el interior de su seres. Cuerpos desnudos abrazándose en busca del mutuo placer que con añoranza deseaban, las gotas cristalinas bajaban con lentitud en sus personas, las suplicas se escuchaban con más frecuencias, así como los gemidos ostentaban la habitación con revuelo, gritando aquel nombre, aquel hombre con quien tantas veces soñó verse como estaban en ese momento. Juntos, sin nadie que les quitara ese derecho. Sentía aquella dureza entrar y salir de ella cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, sus cabellos le estorbaban ligeramente impidiendo ver a su compañero en su esplendor, pero no importaba, si podía tomarlo para sí aunque fuera un minúsculo momento, sería feliz. Arqueo por instinto al sentir que se clavaba más a fondo.- ¡aaahhh... Sasuke! -gimió excitada. ¿Cómo es que pudo acabar de esa manera? Terminar por ceder a estar solo un momento con el hombre que deseaba, Uchiha Sasuke, lo había seducido lo mejor que había podido, unas cuantas sonrisas, insinuaciones, "encuentros accidentales" entre ellos. Besos apasionados que subían cada vez más rápido de nivel. Sabía de su fama con las mujeres pero eso ya no le era de importancia porque en esos momentos estaba tocando el cielo. No había amor en el acto que realizaban, lo sabía perfectamente, solo era placer. Solo ello, no creía el moreno en el amor. Cosa que entristecía a la rubia Yamanaka, puesto que lo "amaba" demasiado. A pesar de que más bien se veía encaprichada con él, las constantes riñas que mantenía cada vez que alguna compañera se acercaba a él, pero fueron las mismas que hacía que peleara con su mejor amiga, quien también le amaba en secreto.-más rápido… -suspiro entrecortada al sentir que los movimientos se hacían lentos._

_El miembro del moreno entraba y salía de ella con arrebato, sentía pequeños espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Llegaría, lo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Su entrejo se frunció con fuerza. Le había tomado de las caderas, enterrando sus uñas en esta, cerro sus ojos tratando de no pensar en el dolor que provocaba el acto recién hecho. Murmuro algo incomprensible para la rubia, parecía bastante molesto. Pero aún asi, se volteo la mujer, jalándolo del cuello, besándose con arrebato y pasión al Uchiha, le levantó de los glúteos. De manera que la chica le ayudo al moreno en las salvajes embestidas, gruñendo al sentir que ésta acariciaba sus músculos delicadamente sobre su pectoral, dejando marcas en el acto -aaaahh -gimió la chica, mientras él sólo bufo a lo bajo, al sentir las paredes vaginales aprisionar su miembro con fuerza llevándolo al éxtasis al poco rato de efectuarlo, corriéndose dentro. Aunque no temía que quedara embarazada, habían usado un preservativo. La bajo de él. Saliendo de su interior, acto seguido se quitó el molesto condón donde residía su semilla, una media sonrisa le regalo la Yamaka, mordiéndose el labio sensualmente acercándose nuevamente al Uchiha. Tenía que hacerlo suyo. Marcarlo para siempre como símbolo que le pertenecía._

_-I…no… -escucho su nombre en un tercero. Ambos intercambiaron sus miradas, aunque el que no se sorprendió tanto como lo hizo ella, voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz. Estaba allí, parada con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Pálida, con la mirada perdida en los ojos ónix, quien le miraba con indiferencia, la recién mencionada no le dio la importancia debida, bufando a lo bajo por arruinarle la diversión y a su pareja. Empezó a acomodar su ropa al observar de reojo hacer lo mismo el moreno. -Sa…suke-kun... -susurro la pelirrosa, cosa que pareció hostigante a la rubia, ¿Por qué le llamaba de una manera tan dolida?_

_-vete Sakura -murmuro el moreno. Evitando ya su mirada. Los ojos de ésta parecían haber perdido cualquier brillo o destello. Se apagaron de un momento a otro volviéndose acuosos. Perdió drásticamente el color en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo temblaban y buscaba en vano una respuesta._

_-¿Por qué? -sollozo la Haruno, sintiendo el corazón desgarrado, y la voz quebrada. Las lágrimas ya surcaban sus delicadas mejillas. En su interior la herida siendo abierta una vez más, a diferencia de las otras veces, no encontraría en olvidar ese hecho como solución porque estaba de por medio la amistad con la persona que alguna vez creyó ser amiga, su hermana, la persona que conocía desde hacía años y que ahora parecía actuar con frialdad ante aquella escena tan acusadora._

_-el que seas mi prometida -la rubia paro volteando a ver a Sasuke quien al escupir aquello no le dio la importancia que debía, su semblante cambio a uno más sorpresivo, tambaleándose sobre si misma, ¿Se casaría con Sakura? ¿Con ella? Su mejor amiga.- no te da el derecho a saber que hago o dejo de hacer, vete._

_-Saku… -antes de que pudiera completar su nombre, se había marchado. Ya no estaba allí. Ahora solo era una sombra que se había sumado a la oscuridad, pero… ¿Había escuchado bien? Sabía que la Haruno tenía un matrimonio arreglado desde hace algún tiempo, no le dijo el nombre ya que no se le permitía decirle antes de que fuera anunciado a todos, pero jamás imagino que aquel hombre seria el mismo con el había soñado desde niña- Sasuke-kun… ¿Es mentira verdad? -sollozo con una sonrisa forzada-, no te vas a casar y menos con ella... Sasu… -volteo a encontrarse con esa mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno. Su rostro mostraba una agria expresión, molestia en siquiera tener que contestar esa pregunta. Le ignoro de lleno avanzando a la salida. Sin siquiera voltear a ver a aquella mujer que estallo en lagrimas al darse cuenta de su error. Había lastimado a su amiga. Su mejor amiga quien le había ayudado en todo. Las adversidades que pasaron juntas, su ridícula pero comprensible rivalidad. Aun cuando sabia de los sentimientos que tenia por el azabache. Aun así ella… lo hizo sin sentir culpa alguna. Salió del salón donde había tenido su encuentro. Encontrándose recargada contra la pared a una pelirroja de lentes gruesos que sonreía burlonamente, pero pasó de largo de ella, ésta a su vez se alejo de los escándalos llantos que provenían del aula, siendo cada vez mas fuertes._

_Avanzaba con lentitud, a cada paso que daba esa imagen de ella con los ojos opacos, temblando de la impotencia que sentía al ver a aquel hombre que amaba más que a nada con otra. Sakura. La mujer con la que algún día contraría nupcias. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, algo en su pecho nacía. Algo cálido y reconfortable ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Últimamente usaba a más mujeres para poder saciar ese vil sentimiento. Pero a medida que terminaba su encuentro. El vacio se instalaba en su ser, como si no pudiera aceptar a nadie más como acompañante. Era su culpa, debía serlo, era por ella que estaría atado a una mujer que repudiaba. Esa dulzura, su suave voz, lo delicada que podía llegar a ser su piel con el menor roce, sus labios entreabiertos cuando no sabía que contestar, teniendo esas malditas ganas de besarla. Su innata inocencia que radicaba sin proponérselo en lo sexual. La manera en que le trababa a pesar de que su tacto siempre era frio con ciertos grados de indiferencia, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo, le seguía sonriendo de esa manera, tan amable, tan cálido… tan única?_

_Miro a su alrededor, estaba fuera de los salones, ya era tarde, seguramente había pasado dos horas desde aquel encuentro. Se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta.-Sasuke -Giro su rostro en dirección a la derecha estaba allí un rubio de ojos azules que le miraba preocupado, su semblante no cambio por ningún momento, seguramente por la expresión de éste, Sakura debió haberle comentado el incidente y como buen amigo que era, hablaría con él para saber la situación y tratar de encontrarle una solución. Frunció el entrejo notoriamente.-Sakura-chan… -paro un momento antes de continuar. Buscaba las mejores palabras para tener que decir aquello, aunque el rubio no estaba muy seguro de que importara por lo menos para el Uchiha- …tuvo un accidente, está en la enfermería Kakashi-sensei le llevo._

_No termino de hablar, se alzo el Uchiha caminando en dirección al edificio en silencio, caminando tranquilamente tratando de no exponer la preocupación que sentía. Un accidente. Tal vez propiciado por "ello", esa niña siempre actuaba sin pensar y dado por el estado que se encontraba cuando se retiro… por alguna razón, no quería pensar en ello, pararon en frente de la puerta que separaba a la pelirrosa de este. Tomo la perilla entre su mano._

_-no volverá a pasar esto, señorita Haruno... -paró en seco al escuchar aquella voz ronca tan sutilmente._

_-… supongo que las cosas deben ser así -trago grueso al escuchar aquel ronroneo tan perfecto, destilaba una sensualidad innata en su persona aun de no haber abierto la puerta podía percibirla de esa manera-, aahh -un pequeño pero agudo gemido femenino se escucho- sensei, duele –sentencio la chica que jadeaba con fuerza, su respiración parecía entrecortada._

_-tranquila, debes acostúmbrate al dolor, después no te dolerá, lo moveré más rápido si te parece–hablo esta vez el hombre._

_-si -Por alguna razón una furia se embargo en el Uchiha, abriendo de golpe, sin importar como sería interpretado. Allí la pelirrosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, apretando con fuerza las sabanas blancas y traslucidas. Unas gotas salinas salían de sus acuosos ojos. Su cuerpo temblaban ligeramente, mientras el hombre de mayor edad tenía sus manos en aquella piel tan deseada por él. Giraron ambos sus cabezas al darse cuenta de la molesta presencia del moreno. Quien fruncía gravemente el entrejo.-aah duele… sensei -susurro con su voz más aterciopelada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se incorporo el plateado, al encontrarse con aquella mirada ónix que parecía querer golpearle._

_-es natural, tuviste una caída bastante grave -menciono, pero eso parecía decirle al Uchiha que le miraba retadoramente, pues había tocado de manera extraña su piel, mas bien y casi podía jurarlo, fue una caricia que le había propiciado.-¿Shizune-san estará bien? -apareció una mujer de mediana edad y cabellos negros que entre sus manos llevaba unas vendas. Se agacho un poco comenzando a ponerlas sobre la herida de la chica._

_-estará bien, es una suerte que Kakashi-sensei estuviera allí, de lo contrario tal vez te hubieras fracturado el pie._

_-lo sé Shizune-san, Kakashi-sensei, es increíble -confeso, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una sonrisa demasiado misteriosa para el gusto del moreno y de los presentes. La habitación olía ligeramente a ocre, a sexo. Como si alguien hubiera tenido un recien encuentro allí. Observo con cuidado el lugar, parecía todo normal, hasta que algo le llamo la atención con arrebato. En el fondo a un lado del escritorio de la enfermera, una sábana blanca en unos dobles, una pequeña mancha roja resaltaba sobre ella. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro inmediatamente al ver como el plateado y el rubio ayudaban a la Haruno a incorporarse. Pasaron a su lado. Y aquella sonrisa que marcaba en el rostro de la Haruno se ensancho más al ver el serio rostro del moreno. Reflejaba la satisfacción, orgullo y una vaga sensación de seducción, que antes no se percibía en ella, que fue desviada al inmediato. Se recargo más aun al plateado que al parecer no le había incomodado en lo mas mínimo aquella acción, pero por alguna razón, respiraba más lento, como si quisiera controlar, algo o más bien… a sí mismo._

* * *

-sensei… -murmuro entrecortada al verlo marcharse sin objetar palabra alguna. Su corazón latía cada vez con fuerza, seguramente estaría pálida por el descubrimiento de su amado profesor. Se había olvidado por completo que el Uchiha aun estaba allí con ella, quien parecía estar analizando tal reacción tan rara, seguramente era porque su maestro ya había dejado una advertencia a ambos, pero, ¿Por qué ahora quería llorar? No había visto esa expresión desde… desde que descubrió el encuentro que había tenido con Ino. Movió su cabeza la chica en señal de negación, no podía ser, simplemente no podía, ver aquella escena tan comprometedora por él, pero… ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué tenía ese dolor en el pecho? Si se suponía que solo era un juego su relación, ¿Desde cuándo le tenía en consideración los sentimientos de Hatake Kakashi? ¿Desde cuando… su corazón latía con fuerza con tan solo pronunciar su nombre?, se movió ligeramente de su lugar con la intención de marcharse, comenzó a avanzar pero Sasuke se lo impidió alcanzando a tomarla de la muñeca. Un reflejo. Eso le atribuía el azabache porque nunca había hecho eso con otra mujer. Usualmente si se iban, dejaba que se marcharan, no le parecía nada pertinente el saber que harían después de haber obtenido de ellas lo que quería. Pero de la Haruno no había logrado tomar nada. Aún no. Ahogo un suspiro intentando en vano forzar su amarre en ella.-… déjame -ordeno con voz firme y segura, algo inusual y nuevo. Puesto que jamás había sido una persona que fuera demandante. Nunca lo había sido-¡suéltame! -grito exasperada al ver que no reaccionaba el Uchiha como había pensado que lo haría.

-¿Por qué? -soltó sin pensar.

-debo… aclarar esto con sensei- "aclarar" una palabra con un significado muy variado respecto a la situación, debía explicar que esa escena que vio accidentalmente no fue intencionada, las cosas se había suscitado de una manera bastante problemática… necesitaba decirle que lo que miro no había significado nada, para ninguna de las partes, solo paso. Eso era, fue cosa del momento. Aunque no podía evitar compararlos a ambos. Comprendía ahora porque muchas de sus compañeras iban detrás de él. Sasuke era más salvaje, no había delicadeza ni tacto alguno como cuando lo hacía con el plateado. Era más rudo, más físico ¿pero que era exactamente su relación con el Hatake? ¿No era lo mismo que había hecho el moreno? No… había algo más. Algo que le intrigaba a cada paso que daba al lado del plateado. Porque tenia esas malditas ganas de echar a la borda todo, alejarse de aquellos que la hirieron y estar solo con él. Pero en esos momentos ¿Por qué quería correr detrás de él y mantener todo en orden? ¿Por qué seguirlo?

-no tienes nada que aclarar con él. Nuestros padres hablaron. Podemos hacer lo que nos parezca pertinente.

-déjame ir -susurro al momento en que este nuevamente le aferraba a él. Sus labios se tocaron con una leve fricción entre ambos, pasando sobre el moreno una leve descarga de sensaciones nuevas.

-… -no respondió, solo se dedico a obsérvala y desear aquella mujer entre sus brazos. Ya era suya. Ya era su mujer, había un compromiso de por medio ¿Por qué debía dudar ahora que se entregaría a él? Simple, podía ser que su cuerpo reaccionara ante sus caricias, ante sus besos, la situación. Pero parecía que pensaba en otro cuando le toco. Cierto había sido que gimió su nombre, pero había pensado en alguien más. Alguien más se la estaba arrebatando. Se separo un momento de ésta.

-por favor… -reacciono el moreno, la tenía contra la pared. Sus muñecas estaban volviéndose gravemente rojas, había ejercido demasiada fuerza en ellas. En su rostro había rastro de lágrimas secas. Estaba suplicando irse de su lado, eso hacía, si la dejaba ir, quedaría clara una cosa pero no quería verla en ese estado. Sin mucho pensar suavizo su amarre. Soltándola al poco tiempo. Aunque no se movió de su lugar. Le tomo del mentón, besándola en el acto. Suavemente, sin mucho atrajeo. Delicado, perfecto, casi con un extraño sentimiento que le embriago al inmediato. No se lo espero la Haruno. A tal grado que no cerró los ojos para deleitarse de tal momento, solo dejo que el moreno gustara de ello. Quizás en el pasado se hubiera permitido ello. Pero ahora... Todo era diferente.

-que no se te olvide… -susurro el moreno, mirándola directo a sus ojos-, que eres mía -se alejo de ella, sin decir más, caminando por el largo pasillo. Encontrándose con algunos de sus amigos a quienes ignoro, cuando paso a su lado. Comprendieron ese gesto en el. Estaba molesto ¿El motivo? No lo sabían pero de alguna manera lo intuían, entraron al aula, riendo a grandes carcajadas al igual que las amigas de la Haruno, callaron en cuanto vieron en una esquina la pelirrosa, quien lloraba en silencio.

-Sakura… -murmuro una morena de ojos perlados quien se acercaba a su amiga. Pero antes de que pudiera completar su cometido. Se alejo de esta, saliendo del aula rápidamente.

* * *

No podía reclamar. No podía objetar nada. Simplemente no podía. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en ella? ¿Por qué sentir lo que sentía por alguien con quien seguramente sería abandonado? Que patético. Él había dejado en claro las reglas del juego, fue él quien las rompía sin temor a las consecuencias. Haruno Sakura. El motivo de su delirio. Una mujer ajena. Que se había convertido suya por azares del destino. Si tan solo la hubiera rechazada cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Si tan solo su maldito deseo no fuera tan abrasador, tan fuerte, tan cálido. Tan egoísta. Desearla a tal punto de dejar todo por ella. Todo. Su vida, sus amistades, su familia. Maldita fuera la hora en que la beso. Maldito el minuto en que la toco. El segundo cuando la hizo suya. Tenía un sentimiento que quizás no había experimentado con alguna otra mujer. Pero ¿Qué era en si lo que le atraía de ella? ¿Qué era? _**Sasuke**_ escucho su voz ronronear ese nombre en su cabeza recordando esa escena.

Entre sus manos tomo una jarra de cristal arremetiéndola contra la pared. Se escucho el vago sonido de la delicada pieza caer al piso convirtiéndose en miles de pequeños fragmentos. Porque aun estaba esa imagen en su mente, repasándola una y otra vez. Como si se tratara de una película. Repitiéndose a cada momento cada vez con más pausas, haciendo énfasis en los toques celestiales que el creyó que solo podía brindarle él. Que estúpido. Había escuchado ruidos en ese salón, ese nombre que odiaba había sido pronunciado en un sutil gemido que conocía a la perfección. Había abierto la puerta encontrándose a su mujer, a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro. **Su mujer** primer error que había cometido. No era de él. Nunca lo había sido, estaba destinada a alguien más. **Amaba** su segundo gran error. Tal vez el más grande de los dos. Se lo había confesado. Le dijo que le amaba. Le amaba con una locura tan infinita. Sabía perfectamente que algún día ocurriría algo parecido a lo que recién se había suscitado. Solo que no tan pronto. Suspiro dejando salir todas sus frustraciones. Escucho cuando entraron a su oficina, los tímidos pasos que daba hasta llegar a él, sumergidos en un silencio atroz. Las palabras no podían salir de ninguno de ellos. Permanecían callados incapaces de poder emitir queja alguna. Intento tomarle del hombro la pelirrosa, deteniéndose a medio camino. Llevándosela a su pecho-… no significo nada -susurro-, solo… solo quería molestarme. Quería sentirme -no respondió. Nuevamente ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Solo estaba allí, parado, dándole la espalda. Fingiendo ser fuerte, cuando no lo era.

-no tiene ningún derecho -respondió serio. Más bien fue una afirmación ante aquellas palabras soltadas al azar por la pelirrosa sin saber con exactitud su verdadero significado.

-lo tiene -aseguro con voz suave-, ambos lo sabemos, tiene más derecho que tu.

-no es así.

-me casare algún día con él.

-no lo tiene.

-no seré de nadie más que de él.

-no…

-me entregaré a él. Como lo hice contigo y…

-¡he dicho que no tiene derecho! -grito exasperado ya por aquello, volteo a verla, tomándole de los hombros salvajemente, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Sus labios buscaron instintivamente los suyos. Encontrándose con anhelo. Besándose como si se no se hubiera encontrando en largo tiempo. Se separo de ella. Poniendo atención a su rostro. Gotas saladas salían de sus ojos sin intención a detenerse. Mejillas teñidas bellamente insinuando su innata inocencia. Ojos acuosos y perfectos.-no creas que no se eso. Porque me lo he planteado más una vez…

-sensei -murmuro mordiendo su labio inferior, bajando levemente su mirada.

-no hagas esto Sakura, no hagas a adrede esa expresión, sabes que no podre abstenerme a hacerte mía en estos momentos, porque lo eres, mía y solo mía.

-desde el primer momento en que me tocaste… fui tuya. Solo tuya y de nadie más…

-hiciste todo esto por él -soltó.

-no te hagas el sorprendido. Lo sabías desde un principio -soltó una leve sonrisa. Beso su frente, acariciando a su pequeña niña. Tenía razón. Mucha razón, ya lo había previsto. Él era solo una marioneta. Un juguete para vengarse de Uchiha Sasuke. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Dejo de ser ese juguete. Había pasado a ser algo más. Una persona que había dejado en Sakura una gran marca en su piel, su alma, su ser.- así, como sabias como reaccionaria cuando me dijiste que…

-¿te amo? -completo el plateado, asintiendo en el acto la pelirrosa.-eres la primera por quien siento esto. El pierde más en esta relación soy yo Sakura, debes entender eso.

-soy consciente, pero en verdad... Yo no… por favor no aun, no quiero que me dejes…

-… ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me lastimas, te lastimas, lastimamos a terceros. No dejara nada bueno esta relación. Porque es solo sexo sin compromiso ¿Verdad? No hay sentimiento alguno, por lo menos por tu parte.

-no es solo eso… -sollozo la Haruno.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-no lo sé…-se aferro a este con fuerza-… solo quiero estar contigo. Sentirme bien conmigo misma.

-¿Qué hay de Sasuke?-respiro a fondo para volver a sacarlo.

-olvidémonos de él ¿Quieres? -por respuesta la aferro hacia a él. Mezclando la calidez de sus cuerpos y aromas. Embriagándose del otro. No había nada sexual. Siquiera algo que los incitara a algo más fuerte. Solo estaban ahí. Apreciando al otro. Disfrutando su mutua compañía. Porque ¿Que tanto tiempo les quedaba por gozar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían para seguir encontrándose, para estar alado del otro? ¿Cuándo? Muy en el fondo el Hatake sabía que sospechaban de ellos ¿Que haría? ¿Qué podría hacer para finalmente tenerla en sus brazos y jamás alejarse?

* * *

-…Sasuke-kun -levanto su vista. Ante él, estaba aquella rubia con la que había fornicado algunos meses atrás, bajo su rostro levemente. En otros momentos seguramente hubiera sonreído de lado. Con unas cuantas palabras que hubieran cruzado, y estarían acariciándose mutuamente en busca de algo más en poco tiempo. El caso, era que no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Frunció el entrejo al solo mirarla. Algo inusual, nunca había actuado de esa manera. No era ella a quien esperaba, era alguien más, alguien con cabellera rosa, ojos jade, sonrisa encantadora y piel deslumbrante. A ella. La que se hacía llamar "Su novia". Un titulo que ahora parecía repudiar la Haruno. Cosa que era intrigante, se suponía que eso era lo que más deseaba y sin embargo, ahora parecía odiar. Lo odiaba, de eso estaba seguro.

-déjame -soltó con frialdad.

-quería hablarte de Sakura -sintió en su pecho un pequeño dolor al ver que el moreno le prestaba aunque fuera solo un poco mas de atención en ella al momento de haber pronunciado su nombre, pero era natural. Era la persona con la que estaría el resto de su vida ¿Y ella que era? Solo una más en su lista de conquistas. Un polvo nada más.

-¿Que hay con ella? -pregunto tratando de no mostrar su curiosidad.

-me preocupa, hace unos momentos me encontré con ella por el pasillo. Lloraba, como aquella vez…-trago grueso antes de poder continuar, le era difícil poder hablar de ello, de su traición- quería saber si, bueno ¿Han tenido problemas?

-no, y no es algo que te interese Ino.

-es solo que, me he dado cuenta que, no actúa como suele hacerlo siempre. Suele mostrarse más seria de lo normal. Hay veces en las que simplemente nos ignora y no nos habla como antes, incluso en la fiesta me pidió que la sacara a escondidas y la llevara lejos de…

-¿Que has dicho? -se incorporo el morocho acercándose a la dueña de ojos celestes. Mostrando enojo por lo recién comentado.

-Saku… Sakura me pidió que la sacara del salón, aunque no me dijo para que, o por qué.

-¿En donde pararon?

-no recuerdo en que calle. Solo puedo decirte que era demasiado sencillo a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Sasuke-kun, me preocupa que Sakura. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir algo, y que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, pero en verdad quiero ver a Sakura como era antes. Quiero que seamos amigas. No sabía del daño que…

-es imposible. No te hagas la victima ahora, sabias perfectamente de mi relación con ella, y aun así te acostaste conmigo.

-¡no lo sabía! -afirmo ante la contrariedad del moreno.

-me da igual.-avanzo unos cuantos pasos dejando atrás a la rubia sin siquiera haberle mirado.

-puede que este con alguien más Sasuke-kun… -soltó en un susurro aun dándole la espalda este.- ¿Has pensado, siquiera en ello? Te ignora, no te ve como antes lo hacía, no suspira tu nombre -arrastro cada palabra con una inconfundible ira- o te ve a escondidas cuando estamos en clase. Ella… ella.

-deberías saber perfectamente que solo busco una cosa en las mujeres, tú lo sabes por experiencia propia ¿O no? -volteo a mirarla surcando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- si tiene un amante, me tiene sin cuidado.-avanzo sin mirar atrás. La rubia respiro profundamente. Era verdad lo que decía el moreno. Ella le había dado tanto sin pedir nada a cambio, entonces ¿Por qué seguía esperando por él? Tener esa vaga pero significativa esperanza de que el se arrepentiría de tener esa relación con la Haruno. Yendo a su lado, que estúpida. Una ilusión eso era lo que en verdad era el moreno.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre que marcaba la salida de clases. Todos guardaban sus cosas, algunos apuntaban la tarea escrita aun en el pizarrón del aula, los murmullos se hacían más grandes, poco a poco se fue vaciando el salón, hasta no quedar nadie. Caminaba por el pasillo acompañada de sus amigas, algo que ya no hacía desde meses. Pero iba callada. Las demás hablaban y soltaban una que otra risa, cerro sus ojos por un momento antes de parar, las demás se detuvieron al ver que su compañera lo había hecho. Miraba a la persona que le hacía frente-…tu ganas, el me odia, solo, solo… quería que estuviera a mi lado ¿Sakura que le hiciste? ¿Por qué solo te ve a ti? Me duele... -murmuro con desconsuelo. La pelirrosa suspiro acercándose a la rubia con paso lento a medida que avanzaba los ojos azules de la rubia derramaban una pequeña lagrima que se perdía al llegar a uno de los costados de su quijada, le tomo de la mejilla acariciándola lentamente, era raro que volviera a sentir su piel, desde cuando era tan dulce su roce? Puso mas atención a su cuerpo, que parecía sobresalir perfectamente a pesar de que el uniforme era bastante holgado, parecía percibir en ella una esencia mas a mujer que a niña como siempre había catalogado a la Haruno ¿Desde cuando tenía ese porte? sus ojos miraron a los orbes jade que brillaron de una manera casi magnifica, su sonrisa apareció en el acto, como siempre lo hacía. Tal vez la perdonaría. Volvieran a ser amigas, harían lo mismo que hacían siempre. Dormir en la casa de la otra, salir al cine, tal vez hacer tareas juntas. Acerco su rostro a un costado de la Yamanaka, abrazando a su querida amiga.

-qué bueno que te des cuenta de ello... -sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, alguien tenía que pagar por la indiferencia que tomaron ambos, su mejor amiga y la persona que amaba, ante el dolor que ellos mismos habían provocado en ella, era gratificante pero alarmante a la vez, si había menospreciado a Ino, seguramente también lo había hecho con una molesta y repulsiva pelirroja. Eso significaba que tal vez, se había dado cuenta del verdadero valor de esta, cosa que igual era alarmante- no olvides este dolor, este es el mismo que provocaste en mi.

-Sakura…-sollozo, intentando alejarse un poco de ella para ver su rostro pero se lo impidió.-por favor, por favor… perdóname -suplico en vano.

-¿Te lo dije ese día no? Tienes que ganar mi confianza de nuevo. Y si para ello debes sentir esto, si esto te duele mucho, debes prepararte para lo que viene -le tomo de la muñeca. Con una neutra expresión en su rostro dejo de abrazarla. Caminaron en dirección a la salida, paso cerca de su amado profesor quien le miraba interrogante ante la escena tan rara que se había suscitado. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza le hizo saber que le explicaría mas tarde lo que había pasado.

-me alegra que finalmente, retomáramos nuestra amistad -le ignoro la pelirrosa que miraba por la ventana el extraño y colorido paisaje que se extendía por el horizonte. Estaba recargada en la ventana, mientras se apoyaba en una mano en su mejilla, parecía pérdida, olvidada por el mundo al que alguna vez fue sometida. La Yamanaka la observo en silencio, algo diferente se podía percibir en ella. Algo nuevo, elegante… pero al mismo tiempo doloroso, era raro. Esa esencia de inocencia parecía haber sido borrada, en su lugar ahora existía una sensualidad que antes no radicaba en ella, incluso la manera en que cruzaba sus piernas, marcando sus bellos músculos. Sus caderas, sus senos, la marcada cintura, su rostro.

-¿hablaste entonces con Sasuke-kun? -hablo la Haruno sacándola de sus pensamientos a Ino.

-sí, aunque creo que le molesto lo que me pediste que le dijera… me dolió haber hablado de esa manera con él -confeso en un susurro.

-a mi también me dolió su traición, la de ambos. Más de lo puedes imaginar -bajo su rostro demostrando la vergüenza que sentía la chica.- pero… gracias por haberlo hecho -levanto su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa adorno en Sakura-, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, yo… -sus mejillas se volvieron de exquisitos tonos carmines. Bajo su cabeza un poco, llevándose una mano a su pecho, cerró por un momento sus ojos, apareció su rostro en su mente, con sus plateados cabellos, ojos negros, su característica mirada perdida. La persona que le había salvado de caer en un abismo. La única quien le miro cuando nadie más le miraba. Era él quien ahora susurraba su nombre, a quien miraba a escondidas cuando nadie más le veía, quien encendía en ella, el fuego de la pasión y la lujuria, era a quien… a quien…

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? -levanto su vista a su compañera quien le miraba intrigante con una chispa de preocupación. Sintió algo cálido y húmedo recorrer sus mejillas, se llevo su temblorosa mano a esta, una lágrima había sido la culpable. Solo atino a asentir, secándolas al inmediato.-… ¿si estas con alguien más no es así? -no respondió.- ¿Sakura? -insistió la rubia. La pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente, un ligero murmuro fue suficiente para que Ino callara el resto del viaje.

* * *

Sus manos buscaban con anhelo su cuerpo, sus bocas atrapadas en aquel beso tan efímero y perfecto, sus lenguas degustando el sabor del otro, piel contra piel. Los destellos de sus ojos brillaban tan agraciados, bellamente acuosos cegados por el deseo, mejillas sonrojadas. Ropa desacomodada, sueños rotos. Ilusiones perdidas, eso representaba para él, la pequeña niña que nunca tuvo nada por que luchar. Se había tomado tantos riesgos solo para ese beso que se volvía cada vez más exigente, más ardiente. Sabían que podían ser descubiertos, pero tal vez era el mismo riesgo lo que la incitaba a actuar de esa manera. Su boca se separo de ella, bajando hasta su cuello, besando con delicadeza este, mientras su alumna desordenaba su cabello aun más de lo que ya estaba. Le alzo de sus glúteos depositándola en el escritorio de su oficina, dando paso a recorrer sus perfectas y torneadas piernas con revuelo, sacando gloriosos suspiros en el acto. Sus manos fueron cada vez con mayor lentitud torturando a su bella musa un poco. La Haruno no perdió tiempo y ayudándose de estar en una posición bastante cómoda le fue abriendo cada botón de la camisa del plateado, acariciando la piel que se traslucía a través de la fina tela blanca que contrastaba con la piel bronceada de su sensei. Una de sus manos viajo hasta el sostén de la chica, levantándolo dejo de besar su cuello para llevar su aliento a uno de sus pecho, haciendo que se le erizara la piel al sentir el contraste de la temperatura sobre ella.

La mano de este paso por su pecho masajeándolo con suavidad y destreza, hasta su vientre plano, donde fue dejando rastros de húmedos besos, arqueando la espalda en señal de lo gustosa que se movía el hombre, la mano que aun exploraba la entrepierna de la chica paso por su centro en una inexistente caricia.- aahh -gimió con fuerza al momento en que se levantaba aferrándose del cuello la ojijade, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de éste. Le miro intensamente a los ojos, el plateado observo aquello orbes más oscuros de lo normal. Seguramente tendría un orgasmo la pequeña si seguía haciendo aquellos movimientos sobre ella ocasionando que sonriera burlón ante el hallazgo. Comenzó a masturbar a la chica con sus mano, primero con un dedo sobre ella, haciendo movimientos circulares, cada vez más con mas fuerza y constantes, hizo de lado las bragas de esta adentrando uno de sus largos dedos simulando embestidas que aumentaban cada vez que suspiraba, la respiración se había vuelto más dificultosa para ella, convirtiéndose en una más entrecortada sus mejillas se volvieron de tonos carmines, sus caderas se movieron sobre su eje para ayudar a las embestidas, pero de un momento a otro paro. Le había tomado de la muñeca la chica, que tenia la cabeza ligeramente agachada, levanto su vista entendiendo la rara acción de la pelirrosa el Hatake. Sin pensarlo más bajo su bragueta sacando su miembro viril que cada vez le dolía con mas fuerza, con ayuda de Sakura subió sobre él, intercambiando ambos posición Esta vez Kakashi estaba sentado y ella encima de él.

-... -rozó sus labios con los de su amado. Sus manos se adentraron de la camisa blanca de la chica que aun traía puesta, beso sus pechos ligeramente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás como respuesta-... dilo -suspiro entrecortado Kakashi, al momento de llevar su hombría a la estrecha entrada de la mujer.

-aah -gimió con fuerza-, ¿Qué... qué cosa? -se enterró sobre ella, pero no se movió solo permaneció en estado neutras, arqueando las piernas la chica al sentir tal rudeza.

-di que eres mía -se movió ligeramente, temblando la chica, ladeando la cabeza a un costado de él-, no me moveré si no lo dices... -no obtuvo respuesta, pues se abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo- ¡dilo!-grito excitado. Comenzó a entrar y salir de ella cada vez con una fuerza brutal. Los ojos jade de Haruno se abrieron de golpe, mordiendo el labio inferior en el acto, intentando no gemir tan alto. Bajo su mirada un momento, exitandose de sobre manera al ver como el hombre le estaba poseyendo. El compás de las embestidas subieron al voltearla de forma salvaje dándole esta la espalda a horcas de él. Permitiéndole acariciar a conciencia su cuerpo, sus manos viajaron hasta el clítoris de la chica, estirando los labios vaginales, rozando con las yemas de los dedos el prepucio de este.- dilo -gimió ronco ante el bello espectáculo que le regalaba el hombre. Lamió su lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Sakura.

-¡aaahh... soy tuya! -grito al instante que había caído en la cumbre del placer.

-sensei… -Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que la puerta era tocada por alguien, intentaron abrirla pero no contaban que estuviera cerrada por dentro. Idea de la pelirrosa en caso de que alguien interrumpiera. Siguió moviéndose dentro de esta al sentir como se estrechaba la entrada de la pelirrosa, corriéndose en el instante. Abrió la boca para gemir pero le tapo la boca el plateado callando los ostentosos suspiros de la chica.

-¿sucede algo Asuma?

-tiene que ir a entregar unos papeles a la dirección.

-enseguida iré, gracias.-escucho los pasos de su compañero alejarse con lentitud. Salió con cuidado de ella, girándola. Se separo de ella, un momento. Observo sus ojos en silencio. Observo todo de ella. Tan hermosa, tan altiva, preciosa, una princesa. Le tomo de ambos costados del rostro. Puso su frente contra la de ella. Las suaves manos que olían a rosas sobre la de él. Un sollozo se dejo salir de sus labios. La arrastro hasta el, abrazándola en el acto. _**Si fuera así, le dirías a Sasuke-kun?**_Esas palabras que había soltado sin pensar volvieron a su cabeza. No diría nada la rubia, de eso estaba segura, aunque había una gran posibilidad de que lo hiciera, se arrepentiría en el acto. Pero no importaría. Porque no dejaría la relación que tenia con el hombre que le abrazaba tan fuertemente en esos instantes. Se separo de él. Acariciando su mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su mano.

-tengo que irme, me salte la hora de gimnasia y no quiero que Guy-sensei se dé cuenta que no estoy en la enfermería -asintió el plateado. Acomodo una a una su ropa. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia él, quien permanecía sentado en su escritorio, acomodando de igual manera su camisa. Con la vista perdida en algún lugar del piso, sin duda alguna las exigencias de su amor se hacían cada vez mayores mas no dijo nada. Salió del aula, percatándose que no había nadie en el pasillo que le impidiera seguir con su camino.

* * *

Avanzo sin tener en si un destino al cual dirigirse, la clase ya había terminado y nadie se había dado cuenta de su falta, veía a sus compañeros comer en grupo o siquiera jugar algún deporte. Paro en cuanto diviso a Sasuke, con algunas chicas sonriendo como lo hacía cada vez que quería tomarlas. Era increíble que de niña alguna vez soñara con él. De hecho era siquiera creíble que ella sería su esposa en algunos años. Lo amaba. Amaba aun a ese moreno de aspecto áspero. Su frialdad, su tosco trato con la gente. Lo antipático y poco social que podía llegar a ser. Pero tal vez no tanto para dejar al plateado que deseaba a su lado cada momento. Sasuke le había herido en más de una forma, solo que nunca dejo que le mirara llorar, permanecía con esa estúpida sonrisa para demostrar lo fuerte que era, solo se permitió llorar aquella vez con aquel hombre. Se permitió llorar en frente de un extraño. Un extraño a quien le regalo su objeto más preciado que alguna vez estaba destinado al moreno. Recargo su mano en el vidrio de la ventana. Ejerciendo fuerza en el. Las cosas eran bastante raras, como podía tocarla tan desesperante aquella vez, diciendo que era solo de él. Pero el podía estar con otras. Si era así, entonces ella también podía. La suave brisa entro por una ventana abierta, jugando sutilmente con los cabellos de la pelirrosa. Quien seguía atenta a los movimientos del moreno.

-mmm… deberías bajar y golpearlo, desde aquí no lograras hacer nada, princesa -volteo encontrándose con un par de ojos azules, que parecían divertidos con tan solo mirarla. Abrió la ventana que estaba cerrada, recargándose en el marco.

-Naruto -frunció el entrejo notoriamente- no sé a qué te refieres -se hizo la ofendida.

-jajaja Sakura-chan está bien, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, además no deberías avergonzarte si lo que quieres es golpear al teme.

-como no tienes idea -se volvió hacia el golpeando con el codo su costado, gruñendo en el acto, dejando escapar una leve risa, pero ceso un momento, el rubio se volvió hacia ella.

-sabes, esta es la primera vez en años, que estamos solo los dos

-sí, creo que tienes razón, hace mucho, que estamos así. Desde que…

-…estas con Sasuke -completo.

-me gustaría saber una cosa.

-sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

-¿por qué me ayudas? Eres su mejor amigo-el rostro del rubio se volvió agridulce, algo curioso en él. Podía mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de la circunstancia. La pelirrosa miro con curiosidad al Uzumaki, quien permanecía en silencio, pensando en la posible respuesta. Miro de lado a esta, no había cambiado nada si hubiera sabido la verdad. A quien en un principio estaba atada.

-me quito algo…-alcanzo a susurrar. Giro su rostro hacia ella. Quien aun seguía observándolo con curiosidad. Algo común en ella, pensó Naruto, quitándole un mechón del cabello en su frente, acariciando por un momento, esa piel tan suave y tersa.-algo muy valioso.-trago grueso antes de continuar, se acerco lento a esta, aspirando el aroma a cerezos que destilaba su cuerpo.

-¿Era tan valioso lo que te quito?-pregunto ingenua a tal respuesta.

-no tienes idea...-murmuro lo suficiente para que escuchara atenta, sus ojos se desviaron un poco a la ventana, al darse sentir sobre él una mirada bastante fuerte. Sasuke los observaba con el entrejo severamente fruncido. Cosa que le pareció divertida al rubio. Volvió a Sakura, quien no parecía muy satisfecha con la respuesta.-tienes que tener cuidado Sasuke empieza a sospechar.

-no tengo miedo.-aseguro.

-eso es bueno-pauso un momento antes de continuar- ¿Sabes que durmió con Karin la noche del compromiso?

-no me sorprende -admitió un poco tensa y sorprendida por lo recién dicho.

-¿Qué harás si los descubren?

-no estoy segura. Pero debo ser cautelosa, no quiero alejarme de Sensei, me… gusta mucho.- susurro risueña, trago grueso el Uzumaki, respirando con profundidad. Tratando de contenerse ante ello.

-sea lo que hagas, te apoyo.-beso su mejilla, se alejo de esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a cada paso, esa sonrisa iba desvaneciéndose como si sus sentimientos se fueran drenando uno a uno. Bajando la mirada hasta que no quedó nada en su pecho, conocía el tono de voz que había usado, había sido el mismo que utilizo aquella vez que se entero de los sentimientos de la pelirrosa a su mejor amigo, aquella vez cuando le quito todo, y a la vez nada, tan contradictorio podía ser su amistad con ambos, por una parte estaba de por medio ella, y por otro él ¿Tan miserable se había convertido? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de pensar que esa sonrisa le llenaba el corazón? Dejarla de lado, ya que no radicaba él en esa lucha. En esa riña donde perdió apenas entró. No había espacio para él. Nunca lo habría.

-Naruto…-paró en seco, al escuchar su minuciosa voz, que cada vez lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Sabia de los papeles que debía entregar, por ello había ido a ver a su amiga. Aprovechar aquella oportunidad tan pequeña y miserable, pero significativa.

-¿si sensei?

-podría mantenerse al margen con su compañera, en esta escuela no se permite que haya el tipo de escena que acaba de hacer con la señorita Haruno -hablo en tono neutro. Tratando de esconder los celos que habían salido al ver como ese mocoso tocaba algo que no era suyo.

-Kakashi-sensei, no me hable de conducta, o de algo parecido cuando ambos sabemos que es lo que pasa entre usted y Sakura-chan -su semblante se volvió sombrío y hasta cierto punto daba una ligera sensación de miedo-, estoy al tanto de su relación.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada? -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-puede que Sasuke sea mi mejor amigo, pero me quito lo más preciado para mí. La joya más valiosa en este mundo. Sakura-chan merece ser feliz sabe sensei.

-comprendo.

-no sensei, usted no comprende nada, ¿Sabe que es lo que se siente que lo que has guardado para ti durante años, te lo arrebaten otro? Usted se lo está quitando a otro, como a ese mismo se lo quitara nuevamente.

-¿Por eso la estas ayudando? Quieres que experimente el mismo dolor que has sentido en este tiempo.

-… ¿De qué habla sensei? -se hizo el incomprendido-, solo lo hago, porque quiero que sea feliz, aun si su lugar es alado de alguien a quien no puedo aceptar como mi igual.-dejo a su profesor atrás a medida que avanzaba. Una ira descomunal se instalo en su ser. Era suya, desde un principio lo había sido. Aquel hermoso ser que conoció de niño, esa hermosa gema que le fue arrebatada, había sido robada. Y ahora el poseedor de tal joya, la perdería igual. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, el destino había sido demasiado cruel con él, ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta para llevar a cabo su venganza contra Sasuke, ¿Es que acaso no valía como hombre? El día en que se iba a sincerar con ella. Las lágrimas en esta recorrieron sin tregua sus mejillas, ganando más el odio a su llamado "amigo". Se había enterado también de las acciones que le orillo hacer lo que hizo. Si solo hubiese sido un poco más egoísta, si no la hubiese dejado a él, le permitió entrar a su vida, enamorarla, hacerla llorar, reír, a esas alturas. Podría llamarla, proclamarle como suya.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo niños! Espero que les haya gustado gracias a quienes me pusieron en favoritos y en alerta: wendo, nekita namikaze, Uzuki Yu-Chan, Tamiih-chan, Naruto-UkiyaWorld-KakaSaku, Evangeline K, Queen-Of-The Shadow, armatrong7293, jessy moon 15 y nicoledelfim. Muchas gracias!

Reviews?

Por cierto ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! :DD los quiere y adora: CiinDii :)


	4. LAZOS

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

Bueno que les digo! Se me hizo hacer otra historia hahhahaha, esta dedicada a una amiga muy especial **_Andrea Lopez,_ **hay tienes el Kaka/saku que te prometi (¬¬ ya puedes dejar de joder ahhahaha ok no! tu sabes que te adoro mija! :DD ) Bien pues espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé... ¿Tarde horrores en esto de actualizar verdad?Bien pues como sabían tenía que presentar el examen de admisión para la universidad. Gracias a Dios lo logre pasar TTwTT y ahora me estoy centrando en mis exámenes del parcial de acuerdo al semestre. Aun así quería ya subir el capitulo correspondiente. Espero que les guste ¡Porque me esmere de más! En serio lo escribía y escribía y no me gustaba como quedaba. Así que me hice mas de lo que he escrito a lo largo de estos capitulo siempre los hago entre 13 y 17 hojas... esta vez. FUERON 26 y no le hallaba continuación xDD solo me queda decir que los próximos capítulos serán ¡ ÉPICOS! Por decirlo de alguna manera. Porque habrá cierto factor asi que lean con cuidado ;)

Gracias por los reviews a:

saakuraa:hahahha a mi nunca me molestan es en serio al contrario me gustan que me digan que fue de su gusto o no, créeme me ayuda mucho a pensar como se debe efectuar el siguiente capitulo, en cuanto a sus relaciones te daré la razón, no lo había analizado a fondo hasta que vi tu comentario (he de confesar que me sorprendió a mi también hahhaha Cx ). Pero es la verdad y debe afrontarse. Verdad que ellos mismos tendrán que ver si es mas importante por los obstáculos que hacen que su relación no prospere o que harán para poder estar más tiempo juntos. Gracias y espero que disfrutes del capitulo! :)

Tomoyo801: creo que encontraras este capitulo bastante entretenido para darte una idea de que es lo que son capaces de enfrentar cada uno. Si en verdad son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a las adversidades de la vida que llevan. Espero u te guste hermana :)

Kathii: Gracias amiga, espero que este capitulo también te guste. Estamos para complacerlos :D

Itzel: es necesario Itzel, para mí mi imaginación no podría ser mejor en estos momentos. Estoy muy a gusto con ello porque quiere decir que... am, no sé hahahah xDD no se me ocurre nada pero es bueno ¿No te parece? :)

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

**ACLARACIONES: _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que están en cursiva y _****negrita **recuerdos.

~Gracias por leer!

* * *

**~LAZOS~**

_El viento soplo suavemente sobre ellos, sus ojos se volvieron a su compañera quien miraba con ímpetu algún punto perdido del pasto donde ambos yacían sentados, sus manos jugaban nerviosamente una hoja que había caído sobre ella teniendo su completa atención en esta, olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba; inclusive de su rubio amigo, quien en ese momento observaba en silencio la pequeña silueta de la mujer, se veía rota y sin esperanzas. Como si aquel ángel que alguna vez vio en ella hubiera caído finalmente de los cielos impactando contra el frió suelo, y cada momento que pasaba, cada fracción de segundo, perdiera un poco de su magnificencia, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba de esa manera? ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce niña que sonreía antes las adversidades? ¿Dónde está la mujer de la que se había enamorado? ¿Dónde estaba...?_

_Por instinto acerco su mano a la de la Haruno buscando su calidez en vano, había algo raro que antes no estaba en ella, algo perdido, arrebatado, destruido; la expresión de la chica en todo el rato que llevaban juntos ese día había sido neutra, ni una sonrisa, sin un leve puchero o fruncido de cejas, era como verla sin vida, ver a una pequeña muñeca inmóvil. Incluso en sus ojos no le veía el tan maravilloso brillo que siempre le caracterizaba. Tal estaba pasando por un mal momento, quizás era solo ello. Tal vez un ligero trauma de su caída. Sí, debía ser ello, había pasado seis semanas desde el accidente que había sufrido, fue entonces que noto una cierta incomodidad entre ese profesor y la pelirrosa. Él mismo se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa junto con el plateado, durante el viaje ninguno se atrevió a emitir alguna palabra, estaba tan metido mirando a la Haruno a hurtadillas que en cuanto giro su rostro a dirección opuesta a ella, se encontró con los ojos del Hatake quien la miraba sin pudor alguno. Aunque por más que quiso que dejara de mirarla de esa manera, no hizo nada. No lo hizo porque fue ella quien se lo impidió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos haciéndole entender su sentir a través de estos. Que frustrado se sentía ante esa incomoda situación._

_Y cuando finalmente regreso a clases su semblante seguía siendo neutro, ni siquiera cuando miro se encontró con la rubia pudo cambiar su expresión en su rostro. O a Sasuke quien se mostraba tan tranquilo y sereno como si jamás se hubiera suscitado aquel encuentro entre él y su mejor amiga, era un gran actor, o por lo menos eso pensaba Sakura, quería ser mas como él frio e indiferente ante los sentimientos de los demás pero no era así… no ellas a quien solo le restaba estar callada y apretar con fuerza sus manos, hasta marcar sus nudillos blancos a falta de la circulación de su propia sangre, llorando internamente por ser tan estúpida y crédula, ser ingenua… no… más bien… seguir con la red de mentiras que ella misma se hizo a creer._

_Haber creído en el moreno, por todos esos años, haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el sentimiento que nacía de ella para él fuera reciproco. Pero murió el mismo día en que revivo, aquel día en que decidió borrar cualquier recuerdo del Uchiha en su piel. Y sin embargo… a pesar de todo, de las heridas en su corazón, de las frías y ásperas acciones con ella, su tacto, sus miradas, sus palabras cortantes y ruines… le amaba. Le amaba tan fuertemente que dolía, que repasaba ese momento en su mente una y otra vez, como si quisiera martirizarse a sí misma, porque aun no lograba entender como fueron tan canallas que la engañaron en sus propias narices. Era patético… no, ella lo era, por seguir teniendo esa clase de sentimientos por alguien que no valía la pena._

_Dejo escapar un suspiro demasiado fuerte para el gusto del rubio, verle en esa situación era demencial y terrible. Aunque mentiría si decía que estaba triste por la situación tan incómoda se que albergaba cada vez que estaba solo con ella y Sasuke. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban juntos, por no decir todo el día en la escuela, pero sumidos en un atroz silencio, que parecía solo contraatacar cuando comenzaba a decir estupideces solo para que la chica pudiera sonreír un poco, esa era su recompensa al final del día, una muy pequeña pero significativa para Naruto. Quería verla como antes viva, sin un pasado atormentándola, sin el dolor que la aquejaba, solo… solo que albergara en su corazón la dicha y felicidad que siempre deseo a su lado._

_Mas sin embargo, la hubo… hubo una ocasión, solo una vez… solo cuando le pareció ver que su rostro cobro vida, cuando los ojos de su amada se encontraron accidentalmente con los de su sensei, su intercambio de miradas era demasiado intima, como si compartieran una especie de lazo… uno grande que demandaba su completa atención olvidándose del mundo y su alrededor, tan efímero y complaciente se veían, compartiendo un hostil y crónico secreto que los embargaba en una pasión, pero fue interrumpida por Sakura cuando agacho su mirada, esquivándola de inmediato, su rostro estaba teñido de colores carmines tan hermosos que parecían ser ya parte de su persona, cuando eso sucedido, le pareció extraño y hasta cierto punto demencial, ver tal reacción de su parte en alguien más, alguien que era prácticamente un extraño a ellos ¡Simplemente no tenía sentido alguno! ¿Por qué con ese sujeto reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué con él y Sasuke pero no con él? Odiaba admitirlo, odiaba tener que ver su realidad, jamás seria visto como alguna vez por la chica como el hombre que era. Media sonrisa se formo en su rostro, suspicazmente se acerco hasta sentir su respiración lenta y pausada sobre él. Levanto su rostro admirando tal hermosa dama, estaban allí a petición de Guy-sensei, ya que la chica se había caído en uno de sus exigentes ejercicios, lastimando su pierna derecha, se suponía que estarían en la enfermería y no en el jardín trasero. La sangre se había detenido parcialmente, había un rastro de sangre seca en su rodilla y parte de su pantorrilla, puesto que no había dejado que el rubio quisiera limpiarla, incluso había rastros de tierra en su herida y su persona– Sakura-chan, debemos ir a la enfermería, se te puede infectar –hablo el Uzumaki al ver a la pelirrosa sin intención de moverse de su lugar. No obtuvo respuesta de inmediato permaneciendo inmóvil en su lugar, lo cual aumento su preocupación._

_– No quiero… –murmuro bajito, apenas y logro captar la atención de su compañero, quedando ambos sumidos en silencio–…no quiero ir –sentenció, desviando su mirada ahora al edificio que tenían enfrente para después bajarla casi al mismo instante, apretó sus manos con fuerza como si tratara de contenerse, callar lo que su corazón en esos momentos quería gritar al mundo… su dolor, su rabia… su sentir._

_– Se te infectara –trato de convencerla una vez más._

_– no me importa –menciono aun con la cabeza cabizbaja. El rubio frunció sus cejas con fuerza, con su mano derecha, le obligo a levantar el mentón en un movimiento brusco, sus miradas se encontraron al instante, pero la ira que sentía por la poca importancia que se daba a sí misma la chica, desapareció. No lo pudo evitar, sorprenderse al ver aquellos orbes jades totalmente crispados. Envueltos en una capa de dolor y amargura que antes no logro percibir. Sin siquiera pestañar, unas gotas salinas descendieron de sus pómulos hasta perderse por debajo de su rostro._

_–Sakura-chan…_

_– ¿Por qué no me quiere? –murmuro, mientras sentía que el corazón se le oprimia con fuerza._

_– ¿Sakura-chan? –le tomo de ambas manos de a su rostro secando las lagrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Cerro sus ojos intentando no dejar que sus sentimientos y emociones escaparan de sí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, justos en esos momentos ya no cesaban de salir de ella. Sus manos se apretaron con tal fuerza que perdió el color en su piel volviéndose de un insulso blanco que llegaba a ser enfermizo. Las puso sobre el pecho del rubio intentando alejarlo de ella, pero las fuerzas con las que hizo su acción no era lo suficientemente como lograr que cediera._

_– ¿Es que acaso soy tan poca cosa para él?_

_– Sakura-chan, ¿Quien? ¿De qué hablas?_

_– ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_

_– ¡Sakura! –le tomo desprevenida de ambos hombros impulsándola hacia adelante, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, la Haruno golpeaba una y otra vez contra él su pecho, intentando liberarse, pero a medida que el abrazo se intensificaba como también lo hacia su llanto, solo cuando le comenzó a acariciar su cabeza pudo hacer que se tranquilizara, solo así logro devolverla a la realidad, siempre había usado ese método cuando eran niños para calmarla cuando algo malo intuía, siempre protegiéndola, siempre cuidándola, amándola. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios había pasado con ella? ¿Con esa niña de la que se enamoro? Aquella que mantenía una enorme sonrisa no importando las adversidades-, todo estará bien… -murmuro, apretándola, reconfortándola, la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, tensándose fuertemente. Los brazos de la chica se movieron en contra de ella, respondiendo a la muestra de cariño de su amigo– no llores, por favor, no llores –suplico, escuchando leves gimoteos._

_– ellos dos, me lastimaron… -hablo más tranquila, pero Naruto no respondió, le tenía sobre sus piernas acariciando su larga melena tratando de hacer que pararan sus lagrimas, pero era casi imposible lograr su cometido– yo lo amo… he tratado de –pauso para respirar profundamente y poder continuar de forma coherente– de ser complaciente, demostrarle que soy digna de él, pero… pero… ya no puedo más…_

_– ¿Hablas de Sasuke, no es así? –Se levanto de su lugar, observando con inocencia a los ojos celestes del Uzumaki– ¿te hizo algo?_

_– ¿siempre lo supiste verdad?_

_– Sakura-chan yo…–intento tocar su mejilla pero esta no lo permitió la aparto con su mano._

_– siempre supiste que se acostaba con otras, y jamás me lo dijiste –le reprimió con resentimiento._

_-Saku…_

_– Respóndeme –le interrumpió con voz firme y dura._

_-Sí, lo sabía, pero no podía decírtelo. Sasuke me amenazo, me dijo que si te lo llegaba a decir, haría que cualquier cosa para que me odiaras –callo un momento, perdiéndose en esos orbes jades tan opacados y hermosos a la vez– siempre le creías a él, lo siento –se levanto de su asiento, cojeando por la herida, tratando de darse cierta fortaleza a la imagen rota que proyectaba, un suspiro dejo escapar de sus labios llegando a los oídos de este._

_-Sakura-chan… yo…_

_-Sasuke me engaño con Ino –callo de repente– ellos dos, se entendía, a cuestas mías, todas veces que me dejaron sola para terminar los proyectos en equipo, las cancelaciones de citas entre Sasuke y yo, Ino indispuesta a salir conmigo, sus palabras, sus afectos por mí, son falsos_

_– ¿quién te lo dijo? –giro sobre sí misma, avanzando hasta llegar al árbol donde estaba su amigo, quien para ese entonces ya estaba de pie._

_–Karin… –hizo una mueca el Uzumaki._

_– Sakura-chan, no deberías creer en todo lo que te dice mi prima, recuerda que siempre te ha hecho cosas malas, ¿Sabes lo ventajoso que sería para ella si le creyeras?_

_– ¡Pero esta vez tiene razón! –grito con dolor–… la tiene._

_– ¿Hay alguna prueba de ello? –pregunto con cierta sorna._

_– ¿te parece poco el llevarme hasta el lugar donde están teniendo sexo? –sudo frio, sabía que tenía planes Sasuke de acostarse con Ino, sabia del deseo que de buenas a primeras, nació cuando le miro en una fiesta que hacia siempre Karin donde Sakura había faltado. Al principio le sorprendió bastante el verlos platicar tan cercanos y hacerlo de manera amena, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se veía la intensa atmosfera sexual entre ellos, se deseaban con demasiada ansiedad. Hasta donde el sabia, esa no era la primera vez que fornicaban… había callado, no por Sasuke, sino por lo intensamente doloroso y ruin que seria para la pelirrosa enterarse._

_–se que no es la primera vez que lo hacen Naruto…–no respondió– Sasuke antes de Ino se acostaba con Karin, y con otras chicas de la escuela… pero esto… esto es la gota que derramo el vaso, nunca pensé que serian tan insensibles, tu sabias de ello, pero aun así… decidiste callar_

_–Sakura-chan, por favor, yo…_

_–solo prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo, eres la única persona en estos momentos en que puedo confiar. – le interrumpió fragantemente la chica._

_–Lo prometo –aseguro con voz firme, le respondió con una suave y triste sonrisa, le tomo de la cintura una vez más, esta le recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Una escena muy peculiar, hermosa y extraña a la vez, cualquiera podría malinterpretar aquella dulce acción con algo más. Pero no importaba, solo quería tenerla así por mucho más tiempo. Monopolizarla para sí mismo y no dejarla ir nunca. Era su todo, se lamentaba por no haber tenido más agallas y pelear por su mano en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, ahora solo le quedaba ser un espectador ante el hecho de que ella… Haruno Sakura se casaría con el que hacía llamar su mejor amigo. El que se la había arrebatado, la había hechizado en cuanto la conoció, cada día no había momento en que se lamentara por haberlos presentado, pero era apenas un niño… no tenía la suficiente malicia como saber que ocurriría después. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que ocurriría en esos instantes, porque estaba muy seguro que Sakura no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Haría algo… algo para demostrarle al Uchiha cuando valía._

* * *

_– ¿Que no ese de ahí es Uzumaki Naruto? –señalo una alumna de cabellos castaños y piel blancuzca._

_–¡Sí! –Chillo emocionada– Y esa es Haruno Sakura, no sabía que eran novios, pensé que estaba interesada en Uchiha Sasuke –comento su compañera, quien se acerco más a la ventana para observar mejor a la pareja de amigos._

_–no lo son, seguramente le esta consolando –lo dijo restándole importancia._

_– ¿consolando? –susurro con cierta malicia._

_– ¿a veces las chicas pueden ser muy entrometidas no crees Kakashi? -comento divertido un castaño de ojos pardos al ver a las alumnas del plantel espiando a la pareja que estaba en la planta baja. A lo que el hombre solo pudo emitir un gruñido a modo de respuesta, comenzaron a avanzar, tenía la siguiente clase con el grupo donde pertenecía la pelirrosa y no quería llegar de nueva cuenta tarde, además ese tipo de conversación estaba totalmente fuera de lugar para él, no tenía el por qué interesarle ese tipo de cosas tan triviales. Aunque… empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tenido sexo con ella, de haberla sometido a su cuerpo, sus manos inquisidoras recorriendo tal perfección de piel, tan suave, tan perfecta… misteriosa, la forma en que gimió su nombre, las suplicas que cada vez sonaban con más frecuencia… ¡al carajo! Deseaba tenerla aunque fuera solo cinco minutos, ver su arrebatadora sonrisa solo para él, solo suya y de nadie más; se estaba encaprichando con esa niña, algo que jamás había sucedido antes. Algo que no tenía sentido, sencillamente incoherente. Las miradas furtivas que le dedicaba en silencio cuando nadie veía, los roces accidentales que provocaba al encontrarse a solas con ella por el pasillo. O su voz apenas audible para algunos susurrando palabras que despertaban en él el más primitivo estado. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla… su cuerpo contra el suyo, conocer una vez más aquel majestuoso paraíso que creyó nunca vivir… pero, por alguna razón le rehuía, rehuía de él… de su tacto, su voz, sus miradas, causando una demencial ira en él cada vez que la veía con el Uzumaki a quien parecía tener un afecto muy especial, o aquel pelirrojo que varias veces en el pasado había intentado algo con la Haruno. Escuchaba los rumores de los varones, ganando más el odio a estos por imaginarse a la virginal Haruno en la cama con sus mejillas teñidas de colores carmines, de lo estimulante que podría ser tenerla aunque fuera una sola noche. Malditos… mascullaba a lo bajo el plateado… porque muy en el fondo quería responderles a esos sinvergüenzas que no pensara en esa mujer que poseyó sin descaro algo. De esa hermosa victima que anhelaba con añoranza cada vez que le veía, era una hechicera, una vil bruja que lo había hechizado de una manera tan subjetiva y primitiva. Era suya. Simplemente suya._

_– ¿A caso no lo sabes? Al parecer Sasuke-kun se acostó con Yamanaka Ino, su mejor amiga, dicen que cuando le encontraron juntos la dejaron en un terrible shock, y que cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, había caído de las escaleras._

_– ¿escuchaste eso Kakashi? Al parecer Haruno no es tan inocente como creíamos hee…–volteo Yamato a su compañero divertido, cambiando su expresión drásticamente al ver el estado del plateado, quien mostraba una sombría y cruel mirada en el horizonte, finalmente había descubierto el por qué su ejemplar alumna le rehuía. Lo había usado. Había usado a este para completar su venganza contra el Uchiha, no había sido nada más que una marioneta en su juego, pero ¿por qué no había sospechado nada? Simple… aquella imagen tan desgarradora inocencia que vio reflejada en sus ojos fue suficiente para el plateado de no sospechar. Se entrego a ella, sin darse cuenta siquiera que sus sentimientos también fueron arrebatados. Recordaba esa viva imagen de ella desnuda sobre su cuerpo. De sus inexpertas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, de esos orbes jade cegados por el deseo que en un principio creyó haber sido del amor no profesado que sentía por su maestro, pero ahora lo comprendía… no brillaban del deseo de poseída por él… brillaban del dolor que experimentaría el Uchiha al saber que ella… Haruno Sakura se había entregado a otro. Que le habían quitado el derecho de lo que había suyo hace tiempo– Kakashi, ¿Estás bien?_

_–Yamato, ¿Podrías encargarte de mi grupo esta hora?_

_–claro… pero…_

_-gracias…–le interrumpió dirigiéndose a paso lento a la dirección contraria de su destino original, se le veía molesto. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algún engaño. Doloroso y ruin pero a la vez excitante y emocionante. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, atravesando el largo pasillo donde transitaban sus alumnos que regresaban a cambiarse de la clase de Guy, paró en seco en cuanto tuvo de frente a la rubia y al moreno que parecían estar discutiendo. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía camino hasta ellos, Ino sintió la pesada mirada del profesor sobre ellos, pero solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzada, seguramente se había enterado de lo que había sucedido hace algunas semanas antes. Por su parte el moreno la mantuvo, lo estaba retando, lo intuía, esa manera de observarle, con odio. Sin consideración alguna. Paso de largo de ellos, caminando hasta el patio trasero donde había visto a la pelirrosa y el rubio, esperando que aun estuvieran allí. Y ahí estaba… sonreía, aunque fuera con una ligera capa de dolor. Quisiera o no decirlo, pero le gustaba mirarla de esa forma. Sonriente, hermosa, altiva. Si no fuera que lo uso, si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad, tal vez hubiera hecho algo para ayudarla. Se acerco poco hasta ellos sin dejar de verlos, era como si quisiera grabar esa imagen de ella en su mente. En su memoria._

* * *

_–Sakura-chan, mejor vamos a la enfermería, puede infectarte –intento nuevamente convencerla al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la Haruno._

_–Sí, ¿Pero qué hay de la clase de Kakashi-sensei?_

_–No creo que le importe mucho si faltamos, vamos antes que se ponga peor –hablo un poco más relajado el rubio al ver que la pelirrosa finalmente accedía a llevarla._

_-Uzumaki, Haruno –ambos levantaron su rostro al reconocer aquellas voz, la chica tembló ligeramente en cuanto le se encontraron frente a frente. Sus mejillas se adornaron al inmediato de tonos rojizos, contrastando tan bellamente su sonrojo con la piel porcelana que poseía._

_–sensei, eto… en seguida iremos a su clase, Sakura se lastimo en clase de Guy-sensei, la llevare a la enfermería –contesto nervioso el Uzumaki al ver que no había reacción alguna en Sakura más que la de asombro._

_–yo la llevare, puedes irte al salón, Naruto._

_–Pero…–dudo por un instante, vacilando, desvió su mirar a la chica quien aun no salía de su sorpresa._

_–Es una orden –alzo la voz mostrando su impaciencia ante el joven. Haciendo que la Haruno finalmente saliera de su trance._

_–está bien, no tardare –le dijo en un susurro mostrando una cordial sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencido, mas no tuvo otra opción mas que dejarlos solos, en cuanto le vio perderse por el pasillo la chica miro al plateado que se acercaba cada vez más a este. No se quejo de la corta distancia que había impuesto, ni siquiera cuando, le tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo hundiendo sutilmente su nariz entre sus cabellos aspirando su aroma, o de cuando la cargo en brazos, cruzando los pasillos que conocía muy bien. Sumidos en un desquiciante silencio que parecía incomodo y a la vez necesario para ambos. Recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre, suspirando gravemente para que llegara a los oídos de Kakashi. Abrió la puerta donde tenía marcado con un gran letrero: "enfermería" muy conocido para ambos. La deposito con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, camino nuevamente hasta la puerta echando cerrojo. Se acerco a una especie de alacena, sacando algodón y alcohol para limpiar la herida de la chica, soltó un leve quejido, le ardía mucho, pero era necesario que la sangre seca fuera limpiada y desinfectada adecuadamente. Una vez que termino, se puso de pie para tirar la basura._

_Nuevamente camino hasta ella, sacándole el calzado. Acaricio con suavidad el pie sobre la tela blanca que usaba, se lo quito también y sus manos fueron subiendo cada vez más a su pantorrilla, miro de reojo a Sakura, quien trataba de contener el placer que recibía. Su rostro se fue acercando con lentitud hasta chocar sus labios contra la piel de la chica. – Sensei…–gimió la chica en cuanto sintió sus manos subir más arriba. Con sus manos sobre su cintura, fue bajando poco a poco hasta recostarla en la cama. Sus ojos brillaban como aquella vez. Sus labios entreabiertos tan rojos como la primera vez que la beso. Su cuerpo tan indefenso ante él. Ante el hombre que era, que le robo lo más preciado… no, lo que le había otorgado aquel tesoro. Le levanto la camisa con cuidado, ayudándolo en el trayecto. Dejándola solo con el exquisito sostén de tonalidades perla a su merced. Le tomo con suavidad la espalda haciendo movimientos circulares– aah –gimió la pelirrosa quien a su vez le sacó el saco de un solo tirón al igual que su corbata sin interrumpir las miradas llenas de locura y pasión. Le fue abriendo la camisa poco a poco hasta que estuvo totalmente abierta, adentrando sus manos dentro de esta, acariciando sus músculos reprimiendo el Hatake los alaridos gruñidos que salían de su boca por la oleada de placer que experimentaba nuevamente._

_Que enfermizo era, porque solo así podía ver lo que estaban haciendo, era totalmente iracundo y blasfemia. Pero no se detendría… no lo haría porque con tan solo haberle tocado, el cielo había llegado a él, su tacto quemaba al igual que sus sentidos y la razón desapareció del juego, dejándolo a ambos inofensivos a sus instintos que cada vez mas amenazaban con salir de manera tormentosa. – Me engañaste –susurro contra su oído, mordiéndolo con suavidad, al momento de que manos se dirigían a los pequeños montículos de la chica, estrujándolos con fuerza aun sobre del sostén._

_–ahhh… ¿Te sorprende no es así? –respondió entrecortada al sentir que el hombre adentraba sus ásperas manos dentro de la delicada pieza de lencería estirándolos, hundiendo sus pulgares en sus delicados pezones._

_–te mentiría si dijera que no…–se arqueo cuando Kakashi le tomo con una sus manos a las caderas de Sakura comenzando a restregar su erección contra su pelvis, ayudándolo puesto que sentía la humedad entre sus piernas aumentar cada vez mas– eres tan hermosa._

_–no mientas… sé que no lo soy –le levanto su sostén con la mano que aun estaba sobre sus pechos dejando a la vista sus pezones que estaban totalmente rígidos, su rostro descendió de su cuello hasta allí, degustando con su lengua la piel expuesta, una vez que estuvo a su altura, su aliento golpeo contra uno de sus senos, el cual olisqueo de sus alrededores hasta llegar al botón color ciruela, paso su lengua la punta de este, golpeándolo varias veces con su lengua, hasta que lo adentro a su boca, mordisqueándolo a su antojo, succionándolo, jugándolo entre sus dientes, estando totalmente absorto a los gemidos de placer de la Haruno que eran como música para el plateado, cada dulce sonido que salía de su boca, cada gesto en su rostro. ¡Era única en su tipo!_

_–nunca te mentiría, ¿Qué ganaría con ello? –dijo aun sin soltar su pecho._

_–¿Jamás lo harías? –se levanto un poco soltándolo en el acto el plateado, esta se cubrió sus pechos observando con detalle a este, había algo en ella… algo inusual, su rostro, sus ojos tenían la misma inocencia como aquel día en que se la arrebato. Le acaricio la mejilla, mientras gotas saladas salían a los costados de la chica– dime… ¿Jamás, me dañarías? –se acerco poco a poco hasta que su distancia tan corta que podían detallar el rostro del otro. Su respiración, su aroma, las emociones que despertaba en él, era tan adictiva esa chiquilla. Era tan provocativa e ingenua. Tan sensual como tierna ¿Cómo es que existía alguien como ella? Alguien así no debía mostrarse ante el mundo o la querrían monopolizar a su antojo como lo estaba haciendo el rubio y el moreno. No aguanto más, y unió sus labios contra los de la pelirrosa, siendo un movimiento tan suave y delicado, algo que jamás había hecho, su mano abandono su mejilla bajando a sus hombros y después a su desnuda espalda la cual acaricio a conciencia. Su beso, se fue intensificando a cada momento. Mezclando su sabor dulce con lo salado de sus lagrimas. ¡Dios cómo podría olvidarla! ¿Cómo poder olvidar a tal mujer que apenas y conocía la vida? La que no sabía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, la que entregaba todo a cambio de tan poco. La quería para sí mismo, desde el momento en que la toco, cuando le beso, cuando se enterró en ella volviéndose uno. No la dejaría ir… no cometería ese error como los otros lo habían hecho._

_–Jamás…–se separo de esta, un poco aun besándola con añoranza– jamás te haría daño, o te haría llorar. Nunca –suspiro entrecortado, dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, abrazándose contra él. Lo sabia… él era el indicado._

* * *

_Fue directo a los vestidores donde se cambio de ropa lo mas rápido que podía, quería ir a verla, quería saber si estaba bien, tenía ese vago presentimiento que algo podría pasar si la dejaba a merced del plateado pero no podía hacer nada más que lo que le había pedido la pelirrosa, podía confiar en ella, lo sabía porque de todas las personas que conocía ella era la única que demostraba ser honesta a pesar de las circunstancias. Le vino a la mente aquel día en que la conoció, aquel día en que se enamoro. Sonrió de manera automática, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla. La haría feliz no importaba el costo o el dolor que experimentaría en el transcurso, en cuanto estuvo completamente vestido se dirigió a los salones, pero pasaría primero por la enfermería, no planeaba dejarla sola con ese sujeto, había ese "algo" que no le gustaba nada, a decir verdad había algo en Kakashi que a medida que avanza el tiempo tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que había pasado el día del accidente de la pelirrosa pero no quería pensar en ello, no sin tener prueba alguna. Sintió sobre él una quisquillosa mirada que ignoro de lleno. Pero tuvo que parar en cuanto fue consciente que alguien le había tomado de la mano._

_–oye ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –dijo entre risa una pelirroja de lentes gruesos._

_–eso no es tu importancia –respondió cortante lo cual le extraño a la Uzumaki la actitud agria de su primo hacia ella, se trato mantener al margen._

_–vaya, tal parece que te hizo enojar tu amada Sakurita, ¿Que te hizo ahora? –Tomo una pose pensativa– ¡ah ya se! Te dijo finalmente que se acostó con alguien y perdió su virginidad, ¡no! ¡Mejor aun! Que sabe que su mejor amiga no es más que una vil zorra que se va acostando con cualquiera incluso su novio, espera, tal vez…_

_–cállate Karin –frunció el entrejo con fuerza, pero esta lo ignoro._

_–¿no es eso? O que tal que se está insinuando a Sasori-sempai, ¿fue eso lo que te dijo? O… que se está acostando con Kakashi-sensei –comento con una voraz sonrisa triunfal._

_-¡con una mierda quieres callarte! -grito con sorna sobresaltándola. Retrocedió unos pasos al ver que este golpeo con furia la pared- ¿fuiste tú verdad? La que ocasiono todo esto, ¿no es así? La que hizo que Sakura-chan cambiara completamente, la culpable su dolor –no respondió–, ¿¡contesta Karin!?_

_–Solo la ayude a quitarse la venda de los ojos –comento tranquila._

_–¡Por kami! ¿Tienes idea de cómo la ha afectado?_

_–¡A mi también me afecta todo esto por si no lo sabes! –respondió a la ofensiva._

_–¿Cómo te afectaría esto Karin?_

_–¡Ella me quito a Sasuke-kun! –grito encolerizada, apretando las manos fuertemente._

_–¡Karin por favor! Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, los padres de Sasuke la escogieron como su novia, tú y yo lo sabemos perfectamente, ella no tuvo nada que ver en esto_

_–¡No, Naruto! No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada esta vez, se suponía que yo sería quien iba a ser la prometida de Sasuke y tu el de Sakura, se suponía que estaría con él a su lado, mientras ¡tú eras feliz con esa maldita estúpida! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando supe que jamás tendría una oportunidad de estar con él? ¿De siquiera tenerme en su mente? ¿Sabes cómo me siento cada vez que estoy con él y saber que solo soy un juego? ¿Un pasatiempo? –murmuro la pelirroja._

_–sabias perfectamente como era esto Karin, fue tu decisión, no le culpes a otros por tus acciones_

_–¿Pero sí la tiene Sasuke no? –contraataco._

_–¿Qué quieres decir?_

_–por favor, como si nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sientes por ella o de como la miras –no respondió–, todos sabemos que la quieres, a excepción de ella claro está. Por qué crees que Sasuke-kun te deja estar a su lado, o que la acompañes a casa, es claro que sabe que jamás intentarías algo con ella porque eres su amigo. Pero sabes, da igual, solo quería decirte que tal vez este sea el momento adecuado para que vayas a buscarla, pero olvídalo –respondió al momento que comenzó a caminar– si quieres lastimarte a ti mismo con lo que veras, perfecto._

* * *

_No le dio importancia a la pelirroja, comenzando a avanzar para llegar a su destino, paso los pasillos donde no se veía a algún alumno, ni siquiera algún profesor, no era para menos, la enfermería quedaba a la otra ala de la escuela retirada de los salones, quedando en una especie de callejón sin salida. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella, tomo suficiente aire intentando mantenerse sereno, llevo su mano a la perilla girándola con suavidad, pero no cedía, intento volver a hacerlo, pero estaba cerrado por dentro, maldición pensó el rubio haciendo una mueca, tal vez Sakura ya estaría en clase, se dio media vuelta para retirarse finalmente. Pero algo se le impidió. – aaah –escucho un agudo gemido femenino bastante fuerte, comenzó a sudar frio. Estaba algo distorsionada aquella voz, pero le resultaba bastante familiar. Comenzó a agachar a la altura de la perilla de la puerta. Dudo en hacerlo. En ver aquella escena. Que no fuera ella, es lo único que rogaba, ella no… cualquier chica menos Sakura. Se armo de valor y miro a través de esta._

_–No quiero… que nadie te vuelva a tocar, ni siquiera Uzumaki –distinguió la voz del plateado, algo ronca pero lo suficientemente clara para el muchacho._

_-sensei… yo, no puedo prometerlo… aaahh –abrió sus ojos fuertemente al ver la acusadora escena. El rubio temblaba ligeramente, no ella… ella no, su cerezo, su amiga, la persona a quien amaba más que a nada. Se dejo sentó sobre el piso recargándose sobre la madera fría._

_– ¿Por qué no? –gruño el hombre extrañado, besando su cuello, aumentando las embestidas saliendo de ella constantemente, resonando en el lugar el rechinido de la cama._

_–es difícil de explicar…–el Uzumaki escucho atento a la pelirrosa que hablo entrecortada–, pero… es la única persona que me apoya sin pedir nada a cambio, no quiero dejar su amistad, ni siquiera su cariño… lo necesito en mi vida –cerro sus ojos frunciendo el entrejo con fuerza– le quiero… –susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara su voz a través del frió y oscuro pasillo. Una lastimera sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Lo sabia… no le veía más que un amigo, un hermano, jamás como un hombre. Si tan solo hubiera sido más egoísta con Sasuke, si la hubiera escondido para sí como él lo hizo. Haberla tomado en cuanto pudo. Nada de lo que estaba suscitando pasaría, siempre la vería con una sonrisa, y no con lágrimas como usualmente le veía siempre. No con una máscara de alegría que usaba para callar lo que en verdad sentía, sino que dejara que sus sentimientos salieran finalmente. Que toda ella viviera para ser dichosa, – le quiero sensei… es… mi mejor amigo –repitió con viva voz. Fue entonces cuando lo supo. A esas alturas del partido, lo supo finalmente… la había perdido. Había perdido antes de siquiera haber comenzado el juego._

* * *

– ¡Naruto! –le grito fuertemente la chica para sacar de sus pensamientos al rubio, que parecía estar totalmente absorto a un punto ficticio del piso. Este levanto su rostro encontrándose con los orbes jades que destellaban una cierta chispa de incertidumbre y desolación, dejo escapar un leve suspiro, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo llamándole– ¿Estás bien?

–Lo siento Sakura-chan –se disculpo avergonzado.

–parecías muy concentrado, ¿en qué pensabas? –pregunto curiosa con una adorable sonrisa, su pecho se sobresalto, resaltando sobre las mejillas del joven un tono carmesí muy pronunciado en sus mejillas ¡Demonios! Pensó el muchacho, ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años de conocerla, siguiera en él ese efecto? Solo con esa sonrisa desaparecer sus inseguridades, sus miedos… sonrió casi de manera automática. Le quería demasiado.

–na…nada importante –tartamudeo casi al instante, volviendo a bajar su mirada.- ¿Qué decías?

–bueno, prácticamente ya son vacaciones y me preguntaba si iremos al festival como cada año lo hacemos –comento la pelirrosa, recargando su rostro sobre su pupitre.

– ¿Tenías algo planeado? –pregunto exasperado.

–no... –Mintió, pero como siempre este vio a través de ella, haciendo un leve puchero– quería salir con sensei, ese día… –respondió suavemente contrastando con el tono molesto de su amigo.

–Sakura-chan… es una casi una tradición –contraataco con el entrejo fruncido– ya todos están de acuerdo con ir, además, ¿no te parece que es un tanto arriesgado que vayas con él? Podrían imaginarse lo de su relación y sabes que últimamente Sasuke está actuando raro podría hacerte algo, piénsalo antes de hacer cosas innecesarias…–giro su rostro en dirección de la chica, su rostro se mostraba serio, al parecer había hablado de más, genial, pensó irónico– Sakura-chan, yo…

–tal vez tengas razón, además, supongo que podemos celebrar de otra forma ¿no? –esbozo una media sonrisa ante la inesperada respuesta del Uzumaki.

-¿celebrar? –soltó curioso– ¿que se supondría que festejarías con él?

–…–sus mejillas se encendieron– sensei y yo cumplimos 4 meses juntos habíamos decidido salir al festival en estas vacaciones. El semestre ya termino y… es probable que ese sea el único día que lo vea. Pero supongo que fue mala idea ¿No? –rio nerviosa al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento, tomando unas hojas que habían dejado a un lado de su pupitre.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A hablar con sensei y llevarle estos papeles –levanto las hojas al instante–, debo decirle lo que decidí. Además ya salimos, y quiero salir con las chicas a ver algunas yukatas para el festival. Aunque todavía falta unas semanas, Hinata quiere que veamos algunos que encontró.

–Sakura-chan… escucha, no quise ser grosero pero…

–…Naruto, en verdad comprendo toda esta situación, es solo que…–callo un momento meditando sus palabras–, aun no se qué debo decirle, acerca de lo que siento por él, por Sasuke-kun por todo lo que nos ha pasado. Supongo que estoy un poco confundida o algo por el estilo, nos vemos –avanzo hasta la salida del aula, caminando lentamente por el pasillo, admirando a algunos de sus compañeros yéndose con rumbo a casa, divertidos, tristes porque no se verían en aquellas tan merecidas vacaciones. Estaría ya en su último año, sería divertido pasarlo con todos sus amigos, con esas personas tan especiales para ella. Su mirada se fijo mejor en una pareja. Iban tomados de la mano sonriéndose mutuamente, expresando lo que sentían. Por un momento deseo que el plateado tuviera su edad. Tal vez estarían más tiempo juntos o nadie pensaría que esa relación era un error. Quizás hasta podría ir a visitarla a su casa y estar horas y horas juntos, sonrió ante la vaga imagen. Que en su momento también pensó de esa manera con el azabache y todo termino mal. Claro, que Kakashi jamás le haría algo que pudiera lastimarla, se lo había dicho aquel día en que decidieron comenzar esa relación, aunque tenías sus dudas. Pero habían acordado estar juntos y ser sinceros con sus sentimientos. Era tan doloroso saber que algún día se acabaría esa relación dejando minúsculas pero grabadas huellas en ella. Pero siempre que estaban por terminar, la única que hacia hasta lo imposible por no hacerlo, era ella. Así que realmente quien necesitaba de quien, ¿lo amaba o solo era por el vago sentir de ser abandonada a su suerte la que hacia todo por no romper? En cuanto estuvo en la puerta de su oficina sus pensamientos se dispersaron en automático… al igual que la razón.

* * *

Toco la puerta esperando una respuesta que nunca llego. Suspiro profundamente, siempre hacia lo mismo. Tomo la perilla entre sus manos abriendo la puerta con suavidad evitando cualquier sonido o movimiento brusco. En cuanto estuvo dentro, le echo el cerrojo a la puerta. Busco con la vista a su profesor que hallo de prisa dormido sobre el escritorio, había muchos papeles sobre este, se lograba apreciar lo exhausto que se sentía por la expresión de su rostro. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y dispersos sobre la fría madera. Se veía tan inofensivo y a la deriva, algo inusual en él. Se acerco hasta llegar a él. Beso su mejilla con delicadeza tratando de no despertarlo, pero en cuanto el hombre sintió una cálida sensación sobre esta, no pudo evitar levantar su rostro y chocar su aliento sobre la chica pelirrosa. Se levanto al inmediato, tomándola de la cintura contra su cuerpo estrechándola con fuerza, le coloco encima de su escritorio tirando los papeles que residían en este como los que traía en sus manos– lamento haberte despertado –comento apenada. El hombre solo respondió con un leve gruñido. – sensei… yo, no podre… no podre ir contigo al festival de fuegos artificiales…–su voz se escuchaba nerviosa y hasta cierto punto rota.– trate de convencer a Naruto pero…–le interrumpió bruscamente, bajando su rostro hasta el suyo. Buscando sus labios con anhelo, moviéndose tan majestuosamente sobre ella. Tan delicado, suave… sin prisa. Podía sentir el sentimiento que emanaba desde el interior del plateado, era único, demencial, con tanta locura y pasión en el deseo, mordió su labio inferior con suavidad jadeando la chica ante tal acción. Se separo un poco para admirar el angelical rostro de su amada, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento. Pero no conto que nuevamente le tomara desprevenida, besándola con una notable urgencia. Era notable que la necesitaba. Como ella a él.

–Está bien –comento en cuanto se separaron del beso– podemos ir otro día, habrá en este año todavía muchos festivales.

–pero… sensei –bajo su rostro tratando de esconder la incertidumbre de no verlo.

–además, siempre te estoy monopolizando, ¿hace cuanto que no estás con tus amigas? –Pregunto, como si esa cuestión estuviera dirigida para sí mismo–, creo que Naruto tiene razón esta vez. Debes ir con ellos.

–pero…

–ya habrá tiempo para nosotros, ya lo veras –aseguro el hombre, aun no muy convencida asintió, le dio un beso en la frente, acariciándola. Sus manos se aferraron a él con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía que quería estar ese día más que nunca a su lado? ¿Por qué callar tal sentimiento que parecía desbardarse cada vez más de ella? Algo ocurría dentro de su corazón, algo de donde era ajena, ajena de sí misma, de su alrededor. Suponía que era, pero no quería darse cuenta de ello, o más admitirlo. Admitir que ahora regia su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón y pensamientos a una sola explicación. No quería aun alzar su voz ante los cuatro vientos y gritar aquella verdad que insistía en salir de su boca con arrebato. Era tan grande, era hermoso… pero a la vez tormentoso y doloroso ¿Cuántas veces tendría que llorar o reprimir aquello? Las experiencias que había vivido con Sasuke eran demasiado resistentes a morir, y aun de que lo odiaba, aun de que finalmente se veía a su merced. Había una parte de ella que estaba ligada a él. Parte del pasado y presente los unía bajo un lazo imaginario. Una fuerza que ni ella misma podría romper. Pero si estaba en sus manos estar alado del hombre que tenía enfrente haría lo que fuera por tener esa felicidad aunque fuera unos miserables minutos. Sonrió casi de manera imperceptible ¿Desde cuándo lo quería para sí misma? O ¿Por qué sentía su pecho palpitar con fuerza cada vez que estaba a solas con él? Sucumbidos bajo el silencio, se separo un momento del hombre. Le acaricio la piel expuesta, como si quisiera grabar en su mente aquella textura tan sutil. Incluso sus ojos que brillaban casi de manera majestuosa. Sus mejillas acompañadas de sus tonos rojizos realzando su belleza.

Maldijo el hombre a lo bajo. Se separarían por casi dos meses. No la tendría para él. Había mentido en cuanto dijo que no quería monopolizarla, pero hasta el más estúpido hubiera descubierto tal red de palabrería que había emitido sin pensar. La necesitada, necesitaba de su piel, su aroma, sus pequeños caprichos, sus orbes jades que destellaban igual que el alba. La amaba, y sentía que por alguna razón, algo sucedería. Algo marcaría su relación sino llegaba a verla o siquiera tocarla en ese lapso de tiempo. Que bajo había caído… si antes bien nunca había amado a alguna mujer, ¿Por qué con esa chiquilla era la excepción a todo?– sensei –hablo la chica aun retenida en el abrazo–, me esperan –susurro contra su pecho.

–Pueden esperar un poco más…–su voz se escuchaba algo distante y quebrada, algo que jamás había logrado ver en él–, déjame tenerte así, solo un momento mas –suplico, hundió su cabeza aun mas en el pecho del hombre como respuesta. Sería solo dos meses las que con seguridad no se verían, pero debían ser sinceros. Se extrañarían mutuamente, esta se separo un poco de él, se bajo del escritorio alzándose de puntitas de los pies, llego hasta sus labios en un voraz y pasional beso, antes de darse el momentáneo adiós que parecía dolerle tanto a ella como él.

* * *

**6 semanas después**

–Sakura…–movió inconscientemente su rostro a la derecha, fijándose a su alrededor los diversos objetos destinados a su complicado peinado que recién le harían, sentía la brisa fresca que entraba desde el balcón de su alcoba y los susurros de loa arboles que parecían contagiar una incierta tranquilidad a su persona. Volvió su vista al frente, mirándose a si misma ante el gran espejo del mueble. Entrecerró sus ojos, formando una lastimera expresión. Un mes y siete días. Ya había pasado un mes y siete días desde que le vio. Y no recibido mensajes o llamadas algunas, pero debía ser paciente. Lo habían acordado, no dar la menos señal de que existiera su relación o vería las consecuencias de estar juntos, no era algo sumamente fácil de llevar a cabo porque no había momento en el día o la noche en que su mente le transportara a otro lugar que fuera en los brazos del plateado. Dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, estaba tan metida en su mundo que se sobresalto en cuanto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteándose bruscamente–, Sakura veo que finalmente me prestas atención –comento una mujer de edad avanzada, con una cordial sonrisa.

–lo… lo siento, Chiyo-obasama –tartamudeo un poco ante la quisquillosa mirada– ¿qué era lo que decías?

–Ya he acabo, mírate, luces preciosa –la mujer le tomo de los hombros con sumo cuidado y cariño haciendo que volteara al espejo y se mirara.

–pero… no es el mismo peinado, que siempre me haces.

–Lo sé –contesto en tono maternal.–, esta noche, quiero que luzcas que más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

–no tengo para quien lucir así, oba-sama –respondió vagamente a su comentario.

–claro que lo tienes cariño, pero no refiero a Sasuke-dono, sino al hombre con el que últimamente te vez los fines de semana –la chica se volvió a verla frenética, sus ojos se abrieron a la par, detonando el miedo que sentía, su cuerpo entero tembló, perdiendo así el color en sus mejillas. Quiso hablar pero no pudo, un nudo se instalo en su garganta impidiéndoselo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza teniendo el consuelo de ser solo una vil pesadilla, o el fruto de su imaginación, arrugando su frente con fuerza. – se que engañas a tu prometido.

–Chiyo-obasama, déjame, déjame explicarte –murmuro abriendo sus ojos crispado a punto del llanto, levantándose de su asiento. – yo…

–No es necesario –le ayudo a volver a su sitio. Tomo entre sus manos una peineta de oro y plata en forma de una luna, con pequeños detalles negros sobre la parte trasera de su elaborado peinado. Una cascada de cerezos con diversos tonos rojizos y blancos en un broche le coloco a la derecha de su cabeza, sobresaliendo en su cabello. Le hizo que le mirara de frente a manera que pudiera poner sobre sus parpados una línea negra larga y delgada que dramatizaba sus ojos haciéndolos ver más grandes, al igual que el rimer que hacia resaltar sus pestaña gruesas y largas. Un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo sobre sus labios fue el toque final para dejarla ver en su esplendor–, porque sé todo lo que te ha pasado con Sasuke-dono –guardo silencio mientras que sus ojos observaban a la mujer, sabia de ello, ¿Cómo era posible?– estuvo con Ino-chan, se acostó con ella ¿No es así? –bajo la mirada.

–yo…

–no es necesario que conteste Sakura –le interrumpió antes de poder emitir su respuesta, apretando sus manos volviéndose puños–, creo que está bien que estés con alguien que verdaderamente te ama y te trata bien, a lo largo de estos años he visto como llorabas por Sasuke-dono, como su tacto era vil y frio, la verdad en esos tiempos no lograba entenderte, me preguntaba siempre ¿Por qué Sakura está con alguien así? ¿Por qué tiene siempre que mostrarle una dulce sonrisa a alguien que no la merece? Siempre he sido firme en cuanto a tu educación y la de tu hermano. Les dije a tus padres que no los abrumaran con sus problemas de adultos porque aun son niños, y mira… –dejo escapar un risa irónica– Tsunade y Dan creyeron que ya era tiempo que se les asignaran obligaciones a tu hermano, le buscaron una novia y lo único que le trajeron fue desdicha…

–…mi hermano esta en Estados Unidos por ello, por no haber aceptado a la novia que le impusieron mis padres, ¿No es así? –asintió.

–por ello, y porque pensaron que sería un buen castigo para hacerle entender quien era el que mandaba sobre quien, ese fue su error, y contigo están haciendo el segundo.

–pero… ¿Cómo puedes saber que engaño a Sasuke-kun? –pregunto aun desde su sitio.

–simple, tal vez puedas engañar a tus padres que permaneces aquí durante su ausencia, a tus amigas que estas muy ocupada con las tareas de tu escuela, y del joven Uchiha… le mientes con simples y tontas excusas que piensas que cree pero la verdad no es así, si quieres seguir con esto debes ser más cautelosa Sakura, no es del tipo de hombre que soporta la venganza y en cuanto sepa lo que has hecho entrara en acción… encontrara la forma en que te separes de ese hombre y te humillara de la peor manera, –paso un momento estudiando la expresión seca de la Haruno–, además cuando una mujer pierde su virginidad trae muchos cambios con ella, debo decir que tú los tuviste –permaneció callada por un momento– la primera vez, lave tu uniforme como siempre, la falda y parte de tu ropa interior tenía sangre, mas pensé que era porque estabas en tus días… pero aumentaron mis sospechas al encontrar entre tu ropa las pastillas del día siguiente, tu ropa incluso ya tiene el aroma del hombre con el que te acuestas… a su perfume.

–¿Por qué no has dicho nada? –susurro con miedo.

–porque no soy nadie para decirle esto a tus padres.

–¿Estas decepcionada de mí, verdad? –expuso con su voz a punto de romperse pero la anciana negó con la cabeza.

–solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Te hace feliz? –la miro cerrar sus ojos y tragar aire muchas veces, después de mantenerlo dentro de ella lo soltó suavemente, se puso de pie y camino hasta esta, con un vago intento de sonrisa.

–sí… –apenas y se escucho lo suficiente–, me hace muy feliz, demasiado.–le devolvió la sonrisa, y mediante un leve gesto con la cara le ordeno voltearse, alguien sabia… pensó la chica que sentía sobre su cuerpo leves presiones, alguien a parte del rubio sabia de su relación con sensei, y lo más curioso es que no diría nada, hasta cierto punto estaba contenta de poder hablarlo con alguien más aparte de Naruto, una mujer a quien podría preguntar y resolver dudas, no temía, por primera vez esa emoción tan efímera no le estaba consumiendo.

–Tus padres no estarán esta noche… –levanto su mirada–, Tsunade tiene una importante cirugía esta noche, y Dan estará hasta altas horas de la noche en la planificación de la medicina que está estudiando en los laboratorios de la empresa, está bien si quieres ir a verle… pero no llegues después de ellos… Listo puedes voltear querida –acato de inmediato la orden. Mas no giro para verse a si misma sino a la mujer de edad avanzada.

–Chiyo-obasama…

–Mereces escoger hija, escoger al hombre con el que quieres estar y ser feliz… si tu hermano estuviera aquí, haría exactamente lo mismo, toma –le extendió una pequeña bolsa de colores dorados y negros– dentro hay dinero y tu celular, si llegara a ocurrir algo, llámame y enseguida iré con Haku por ti, ¿entendido?

–Sí –respondió sonriente.

–Bien, ahora vete cariño –la pelirrosa avanzo hasta la salida de alcoba, permitiéndose voltear ligeramente agradeciendo con la mirada a Chiyo, por su pequeña comprensión. En cuanto estuvo adentro del auto en donde sería llevada hasta el festival, saco el contenido de aquella bolsa, como Chiyo le había indicado, había dinero y su celular el cual saco inmediatamente, tenía la intención de marcar… pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, tal vez estaría con alguno de sus amigos, era como él le había dicho, necesitaban tiempo para ambos, para que disfrutaran de estar con sus respectivos amigos. Dejo el celular en su lugar, esperando reunirse con los demás para ir al festival. Desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad, pero en el fondo sabia que el plateado haría seguramente lo mismo.

* * *

–Naruto –escucho su nombre en un sutil y voraz gemido, emitió un monosílabo a modo de respuesta, a lo que la chica hizo que se le acercara mas, deslizándose de manera sensual mostrando la excitación y el deseo que le iba consumiendo por dentro. Mordió su labio inferior y con un ágil movimiento quedo encima de él, sus manos acariciaron con suavidad su rostro bajando el suyo hasta que sus respiraciones estaban mezcladas. Un aroma demasiado embriagante para ella, pero no lo suficiente para el rubio, como él le hubiera gustado respirar, uno mas dulzón y exótico… a diferencia de la chica que le tomaba en ese instante–, te necesito –susurro contra su oreja mordiéndola al instante, tomo sus manos y las coloco a ambos lados de sus glúteos, tragando grueso el Uzumaki, al momento que comenzaba a mover sus caderas encima del joven sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de estar dentro de ella mas intentaba tranquilizarse a él y su cuerpo que comenzaba a despertar. – mmm… –jadeo al sentir la dureza de Naruto restregándose con más fuerza sobre él. – Naruto… –gimió arqueándose del placer que estaba experimentando.

– ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? Es bastante molesto escucharlos a ambos –respondió un moreno que conducía ya bastante hastiado con la actitud de la chica con su amigo, cortando de golpe la romántica atmosfera que había creado.

–lo siento teme –respondió Naruto entre risas nerviosas, respirando profundamente y tratando de mantener a su "amigo" en calma. A lo que su acompañante regreso a su posición original, cruzándose de brazos molesta, levanto una ceja y bufo a lo bajo lanzando una maldición al moreno.

–¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese tonto festival? Creí que estaríamos solo finalmente, sabes lo difícil que es convencer a mis padres que venga a Japón y tengo que despreciar mi tiempo compartiéndote –hablo fuerte mostrando su enojo– Además ¿Quien el tipo que conduce? –menciono con el entrejo fuertemente fruncido.

–Naruto… –soltó el Uchiha con una leve vena sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

–Shion, por favor, se que se supondría que estaríamos solos, pero…

– ¿pero? –pregunto impaciente.

–le prometí a Sakura-chan que iría –relajo su rostro dejando mostrar cierta sorpresa. El moreno observo con cuidado la expresion de la chica, era la novia de Naruto, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo. Fujimura Shion, era el nombre de la mujer, cabellos largos y rubios, de tersa piel. Sus ojos color violeta expresivos y vivos. Era un poco más baja que el rubio, pero no dejaba que eso le irritara. Buen cuerpo con un tono muscular apreciable, sus pechos pequeños pero de buen ver al igual que su retaguardia. Usaba una blusa de tirantes roja con un pantalón de tono violeta al igual que sus ojos, que enmarcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, y zapatos a juego. Era linda aunque de cierto modo tenía un cierto aire que le hacía familiar. Se estaciono bajo un poste de luz, bajándose él seguido de la pareja, a lo lejos miro a unos chicos en grupo que conocía a la perfección, el rubio como costumbre se adelanto, dejando a los otros atrás.

– ¿la conoces? –se atrevió a preguntar, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa que indicaba cierto misterio que no le agrado para nada.

–Y como no conocerla –respondió irónica–, es una de mis mejores amigas –sentencio ligeramente con un tono de tristeza en su voz– si no hubiera sido por ella. Jamás hubiera estado con Naruto. –levanto una ceja a modo de cuestión Sasuke– para nadie es sorpresa que el idiota de Naruto guste de ella, de hecho me sorprende que aun no sepa que le quiere, así que no sé quien es mas idiota él, por seguir amándola, ella por no darse cuenta o yo por estar con alguien que no me vera de la misma manera en que lo veo, o tal vez con la misma intensidad ¿Eres su prometido cierto?

–mph… supongo.

–deberías cuidarla, chicas como ella jamás encontraras fácilmente.

–… no eres la primera que me lo dice, ha muchos, pero ella jamás me dejaría lo sé

–que egocéntrico…

–¿Has llegado a despreciarla por Naruto?

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es mi amiga por sobre todas las cosas, nuestra amistad por encima de todo fue eso lo que acordamos, aunque de cierta forma le tengo envidia, ella te tiene a ti, y de cierta forma a él –ambos giraron a mirar al rubio que reía con los demás al parecer alguien había soltado alguna reprimenda para él pues lo hacía de manera nerviosa–, no me sorprendería que alguien más te la este arrebatando… al final no será tuya… –dijo al instante de avanzar, cuando reacciono a sus palabras estaba al lado de Naruto presentándola a los demás con una exuberante sonrisa. Una más que le decía aquello, en verdad sería capaz de abandonarle, no era la misma, lo había percibido en el instante en que le volvió a ver después de su accidente. Pero el mismo lo había provocado después de todo, haberse acostado con una de sus amigas fue lo peor que pudo haber cometido. Pero callaba, y ello era lo peor. Se lo guardaba a si misma o lo hablaba con alguien que no era él ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo ignoraba? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo olvidar a esos orbes jades crispados, envueltos en un inconfundible dolor que el mismo le había otorgado? Hasta cuando… hasta cuando la vería de nueva cuenta con esa sincera sonrisa que siempre le regalaba. Aunque jamás lo admitiría ante el mundo, lo extrañaba, verla a ella con ese sentimiento que le profesaba… la quería devuelta. Avanzo hasta ellos, caminando con lentitud. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, se fijo mejor en la persona recién llegada que se había sumado al grupo.

* * *

–¿Sakura? –la recién llegada escucho su voz en una voz familiar, camino hasta ella, lanzándose al inmediato a sus brazos al darse cuenta de quién era.

–¡Shion! –chillo emocionada, mientras una rubia miraba la escena un tanto incomoda, reconocía perfectamente a la chica que abrazaba con fuerza a la pelirrosa. Ella había sido en su tiempo su mejor amiga, nunca congeniaron, ni siquiera cuando comenzó su amistad con la Haruno. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine con papá en un viaje de negocios, y de paso a estar con mi futuro esposo –respondió al deshacer el abrazo y colgarse del rubio. Sintió una ligera opresión sobre el pecho al escuchar aquello, así como el color de sus mejillas se volvieron de un insultante blanco. –, y de paso a ver a mi mejor amiga. Hace ya mucho que nos vemos.

–Sí, tienes razón –respondió con los nervios a flor de piel.

–bien, pues ¡Vámonos! –le tomo de la muñeca avanzando y dejando a los otros atras. Quienes se sumaron a ellas al poco rato. Todas llevaban puestos sus yukatas de diversos colores a excepción de la Fujimura, Tenten de color verde manzana con un estampado de cerezos de diversos colores y su tipico peinado que ya era común en ella. Hinata de color purpura con tonos arenas y flores a modo de juego con una luna plateada, mientras que Ino llevaba uno de colores pardos y cafés con hojas de robles y un sol brillante.

Pero como siempre la que destacaba sobre ellas era la Haruno, su yukata parecía ser más refinada, aunque a la vez sombría, de color negro, con un dragón de tonos verdes y rojizos, los que parecía extenderse sobre su muslo, hasta donde llegaba el pie, una luna plateada y un bosque parecía tener vida sobre la tela que cubría el cuerpo de la chica, el obi era de color oro con tonos añejados resaltando sobre la demás tela. Su peinado era simple pero llamativo, resplandecía entre ella. Toda ella lo hacía, el moreno la miraba sin pudor alguno, por alguna razón sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tomarla en ese momento y acostarse con ella. Tocarla como Dios mandaba, hacerla suya… pero cada oportunidad que tenia para hacerlo, llegaba Shion quitándosela del camino.

Había ya pasado alrededor de dos horas, y aun podía sentir sobre ella la mirada del moreno. Siempre tan fuerte y penetrante. Cohibiéndola en el trayecto que iba con su amiga, y al igual que Sasuke, Ino le miraba intensamente como mostrando su molestia al ver que estaba alado de la novia del Uzumaki. – veo que aun conservas tu toque Sakura –soltó el comentario con cierta burla.

–No es gracioso Shion… –respondió seria. Estaba en un puesto de mascaras, con un ligero bostezo se alejo de ella hasta quedar junto al rubio quien mantenía su miraba al lado contrario de ellos.

–¿Que tanto miras? –se volvió hacia ella, depositando un beso en su frente.– ¿Naruto, te encuentras bien?

–ves al hombre que esta allá, el de cabello plateado alborotado –asintió, estaba a unos metros de ellos. Mantenía una expresión de aburrimiento en él, con la mirada parecía buscar a alguien… a cierta persona–, ama a Sakura-chan, se la está robando a Sasuke…

–¿Ese es el motivo, por el cual querías que mantuviera alejada a mi querida prima de Sasuke todo este tiempo?

–Shion, entiende… yo –le cayó con un leve beso en sus labios.

–no hay necesidad que me expliques, se lo que paso… tu mismo me lo dijiste aquella vez, "te amare por ti misma, no por el recuerdo que representa para mi ella", al hacer esto, significa que finalmente dejaras de aferrarte a ella –por respuesta obtuvo un ligero apretón de mano– bien, solo no tarden quieres, será mas difícil de lo que crees mantener ocupado a Uchiha –camino hasta el azabache quien para entonces está a punto de tomar la mano de la pelirrosa pero no conto que alguien más se lo impidiera.

–¿Que quieres?

–solo quería hablarte de algo, tal vez te interese… –soltó con seriedad.

* * *

–Sakura-chan –susurraron contra su oído, encontrándose con unos ojos azules sorprendiéndola en el acto al voltearse– vamos –se dejo llevar por el rubio, mientras miraba a su prima hablar con Sasuke, parecía molesto con ella. Con la conversación. Lo veía en sus ojos, algo andaba mal. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, se giro sobre sí mismo, le tomo de los hombros mirando con total fascinación su rostro, acercándose a él, hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos con suavidad. No le respondió, pero tampoco le empujo. Solo dejo que el Uzumaki disfrutara de aquello. Aquel que parecía estar anhelando por mucho tiempo… Se separo de ella con suavidad.

–te amo… Sakura-chan –confeso, con una lastimera sonrisa. – desde que te conocí, la primera vez que te vi sonreír, enojar, llorar… amo todo de ti.

–Naruto, ¿qué hay de…? –intento mantenerse tranquila ante la situacion.

–¿Shion? –le interrumpió– estoy comprometido con tu prima pero ella no fue mi primera opción como novia, fuiste tú… hace tres años para ser exactos peleaba con Sasori-sempai por tu mano. Hasta que apareció alguien más que hizo parecer que mi familia no era tan buena para que no pudiera casarme contigo, en aquel tiempo ya lo conocías…

–Sasuke-kun

–Sí, el teme… sabia que te quería, que te amaba con el alma, pero… no le importo. Y cuando vi que estabas feliz porque estarías destinada a él calle, hasta ahora. Porque quiero cerrar con esto ya, no es que te deje al olvido, solo quiero que seas consciente de mis sentimientos… amo a Shion a mi manera, le amo, y si te tengo aquí, es para que estés con sensei.

Repaso el lugar con la vista en espera de poder encontrarla, que tonto, buscarla en aquel concurrido lugar, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar… había sido débil, tantas veces tener esa maldita consternación de llamarla, escuchar su voz aunque fuera por unos segundos, saber de ella. Parecía que era el único que lo deseaba, pero no debía pensar en que ella no lo deseaba también, cuando se despidió de Sakura en la escuela percibió ese anhelo de permanecer por siempre entre sus brazos… levanto su rostro, sus amigos estaban demasiado concentrados en el juego del aro para poder adquirir algún premio, sonrió de lado al verlos tan emocionados, aunque si estuviera con la Haruno seguramente él haría lo mismo… ambos. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro, acomodando sus cabellos, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos, perdiéndose en el mar de gente que percibía a su alrededor, paso su vista por todas partes pero seguía sin rastros de ella. Camino hasta llegar a una banca que estaba solitaria, llevaba más de cuatro hora en su búsqueda y aun no daba frutos… escucho a sus espaldas unas voces. Por alguna razón camino hasta ellas, quedando a una distancia prudente. Era ella… y el rubio.

–creí que… habías dicho que no era bueno pasearme con sensei así…

–fue en un arranque de celos –se sincero, tocando el rostro de su amiga con devoción, levanto la vista encontrando unos azabaches ojos que miraban inquisitivo la escena frunciendo el entrejo con fuerza debió a la confianza con la que trataba a su mujer, el rubio bajo la mirada y con un gesto con la cabeza hizo que la chica se volviera encontrándose con el hombre, su rostro fue una encrucijada para ambos pero a la vez adorable y dulce.– ve con él –le susurro, pero antes de acatar su orden, esta le beso la camisura de los labios, dejando perplejos a ambos hombres, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa era su manera en que le agradecía todo… sus sentimientos, su amistad, su amor.

–gracias… Shion es afortunada por tenerte–escucho antes de reunirse con Kakashi, quien le dedicaba una mirada reprochadora a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa, suspiro levemente, y desvió su mirada al rubio al que agradeció con una leve inclinación, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad. Naruto se llevo la mano a sus labios acariciándolos con anhelo. Finalmente le había dejado ir. A ella, la persona que más quería en su vida.

– ¿Donde está Sakura? –escucho una demandante voz a sus espaldas.

–Buscando su felicidad Sasuke…–se volvió hacia su compañero, quien le acusaba con su silencio. Pero no cambio ni por un segundo la expresión de su rostro, porque sabía perfectamente que el lazo que creo… se había roto a petición de esa silenciosa mirada llena de amor y cariño. Ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Para que ellos fueran felices.

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé esta vez no hay tanto lemmon pero si hay partes de este implitas. Solo esperen al siguiente, habrá mucho lo prometo hahahah, aunque casi Kakashi no aparecio en este capitulo es importante la intervencion de Naruto y Shion (me gusta esta pareja más que con Hinata, creo que ¡Ella sería perfecta para Kiba! Cada quien tiene sus gustos hahaha).

¿Me regalan un Review?

Cuidense y Saludos.

atte: CiinDii.

P.D: ¿ustedes no saben de algún libro que sea parecido a 50 sombras de Grey?, es que no tardo en terminar ese libro y me gusto mucho la trama. (Quiero terminar de enviciarme hahahahha xDD) Si saben de alguno por favor les ruego e imploro que me digan. Gracias.


	5. ANIVERSARIO

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

Bueno que les digo! Se me hizo hacer otra historia hahhahaha, esta dedicada a una amiga muy especial **_Andrea Lopez,_ **hay tienes el Kaka/saku que te prometi (¬¬ ya puedes dejar de joder ahhahaha ok no! tu sabes que te adoro mija! :DD ) Bien pues espero que sea de su agrado.

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

ACLARACIONES: _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que estan en cursiva y **negrita **_recuerdos.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a:

**Tomoyo:** Hermana, gracias por tu review, aunque la riegas! Osea pudiste haber sido más clara desde un principio como querías el fic! Recuerda que lo estoy escribiendo porque estabas chingue y jode de que querías un fic KakaSaku y cuando te lo hago, OH! gran decepción porque la señorita lo quería uno corto Dx me matas. Como sea, seguiré el fic ¬¬ con el cual ya estoy mas que metida (sin mencionar el hecho de que pueden lincharte en caso de que no lo siga xDD ahahhaha) Como sea, espero que lo logres leer. Y entender. Que es lo más importante. Ademas, me gusta escribir lenguaje explicito u.u'

Sakuritha UUhu: Gracias por tu comentario, se ve que en realidad apoyas mucho en ese aspecto a Sasuke, aunque puede que haya un giro de 360° en este capi. Por una o varias cosas decidi ponerlo asi, porque dependiendo de este capitulo, sera decisivo para los siguientes que es lo que hara Sakura con su relacion con Sasuke. Asi que tranquis tranquis. Que yo de eso me ocupo vale? :)

**Gracias por leer~!**

* * *

**~ANIVERSARIO~**

_Podía sentir sobre ella una penetrante mirada que parecía atravesarle el alma, algo deliberamente incómodo para la joven, quien continuamente hacia movimientos cada vez más nerviosos y torpes a los cual estaba que acostumbrada a realizar, tenía que limpiar el aula con algunos de sus compañeros dependiendo del día en que se tratara y si alguno pedía el favor de hacerlo por otro, en esa ocasión había tenido la mala suerte de quedar con el Uchiha, ¡Vaya ironía! Siempre que intentaba alejarse de él era como si el destino se empeñara en ponerla a su lado, no le había dirigido la palabra más que fuera estrictamente necesario, en el lapso de tiempo que lo volvió siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, trataba de ignorarlo, ¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Si ella por tantos años espero esa atención que ahora repudiaba más que a nada, maldijo a lo bajo nuevamente al sentir sobre ella una segunda mirada, pero a diferencia de la primera era más tranquila y cálida. Le daba cierta paz, paz que alguna vez había olvidado cómo se sentía, por primera vez en todo ese rato se atrevió a mirar, encontrándose casi al instante a un par de ojos azules.– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? –pregunto el rubio acercándose a esta con cuidado. Hacía ya más de tres semanas que se había reincorporado a sus clases pero últimamente algo era visto diferente en esta por sus compañeros, aunque no sabían como explicarlo y preferían callar a discutir con la chica sobre cosas que probablemente eran solo producto de su imaginación, aunque el rubio sabía que era lo que pasaba. Le regalo una vaga sonrisa, negando con la cabeza._

_–Estoy bien Naruto, no te preocupes –el rubio hizo una mueca aun no muy convencido de sus palabras–, es solo que…_

_– ¿Volviste a tener problemas en casa? –le interrumpió antes de poder terminar asintiendo de mala gana._

_–Temen que me pase lo mismo que a mi hermano –pauso un momento antes de continuar meditando bien sus palabras– porque según ellos no muestro ningún interés ya en el compromiso_

_–Eso no sucederá –aseguro frunciendo el entrejo. – Seguramente dicen eso porque no les has dicho lo que sucedió entre Sasuke-kun e Ino._

_–No… y no lo hare –menciono tratando de reanudar su tarea pero no lo hizo en vista de que su compañero seguía con su rostro serio._

_–Pero Sakura-chan… –se quejo alzando ambas cejas a modo de darle a entender su preocupación._

_–No quiero que piensen que están equivocados o algo así, tu sabes perfectamente lo mucho que sufrieron cuando se fue a América mi hermano, si hiciera lo mismo tal vez su reacción no sea la misma puede ser peor._

_–Debes sincerarte y decirles lo que sientes._

_–…–la chica dejo escapar un suspiro arrugando el entrejo esta vez con severidad ante la mirada agridulce que le dedicaba su amigo, apretó con fuerza sus manos tratando de digerir lo que su conciencia le estaba dictando en esos momentos. Quería guardarse ese secreto y llevárselo a la tumba… pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía decirle a él sin ser juzgada cruelmente. – Naruto… no he sido del todo sincera contigo, yo… no lo he hablado con nadie serás la primera y tal la única persona que lo sepa. –No respondió, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmín, de cierta forma, le avergonzaba decirle aquello. – Estoy con alguien… estoy… con Kakashi-sensei._

_Frunció con sorna el ceño el moreno al ver a Sakura con el Uzumaki de una manera intima, algo que jamás había pasado con él, su relación se había enfriado frenéticamente desde que se había acostado con su amiga. Su mejor amiga, pero no es como si ella no supiera que mantenía ese tipo de relación con otras chicas, era molesta, fastidiosa e infantil ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto? Puesto que quisiera o no al final de cuentas se casarían. Dejo por un momento el trapo con el que limpiaba el pizarrón acercándose a estos cautelosamente, estaban demasiado metidos hablándose entre sí, y él con la intensión de llegar hasta ellos que no se percato de cierto castaño le había tomado del cuello de forma juguetona haciendo que parara. – ¡Hey Sasuke! Sera mejor que te apresures, los demás ya queremos ir al Karaoke –se quejo este mientras su amigo se soltaba de su amarre fulminándole con la mirada, a lo que este respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa, pero desapareció en cuanto sus ojos encontraron a la pelirrosa. – Ahora entiendo tu retraso –soltó con cierta ironía y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro– yo también me retrasaría si fuera tu…_

_–mph –intento retomar su lugar pero no se movió de el puesto que el castaño seguía escudriñando a la Haruno.– Quieres dejar de verla así –soltó en tono mandón y claramente molesto por la forma en la que miraba a su prometida, prácticamente se la comía con la mirada, él también lo había hecho aquel día, a decir verdad no entendía el cambio en esta, ella siempre parecía querer pasar desapercibida y ahora era el centro de atención entre los chicos, estaba usando el uniforme, nada extraordinario, aunque la falda era más corta a lo usual, el suéter que usaba era bastante holgado haciendo que perdiera alguna figura, pero parecía ser justamente eso lo que le fascinaba al igual que su cabello alzado en una coleta alta. Era simple… y difícil de admitir, que comenzaba a desearla con más fuerzas cada día, lo que aumentaba su furia._

_– ¡Oh por favor Sasuke! Como si tú no lo hicieras en clase, solo porque a ella le gustes no significa que no podemos fantasear con ella. –respondió en un tono muy comprometedor sin quitarle el ojo encima. El moreno bufo a lo bajo mirando en dirección de esta nuevamente, el rubio mostraba cierta incertidumbre en su rostro ya serio y la chica trataba de rehuir de su mirada–, por lo visto Naruto no pierde su tiempo._

_–deja de decir idioteces Kiba, Naruto jamás intentaría algo con Sakura. –aseguro el Uchiha._

_– yo no estaría tan seguro, para nadie es novedad que Uzumaki está loco por Haruno, antes de que la conocieras siempre estaba cuidándola, jamás no dejo que nos acercáramos a ella con otra intención._

_–Por eso mismo sé que no intentaría nada con ella –soltó el Inuzuka una singular risa altanera haciendo que el azabache mirara a este con el entrejo fruncido. – ¿Que es lo que te causa tanta risa Kiba?_

_–La manera en que te expresas de ellos, suena como si ya te hubieras acostado con Haruno –no respondió, lo que aumento su risa–, espera… ¿DORMISTE CON SAKURA? –grito fuerte y frenéticamente haciendo que tanto la susodicha como el rubio miraran en dirección contraria a ellos. – ¡Joder Sasuke! ¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿Es buena? ¿Fue su primera vez? ¿Por qué no…? –no termino de formular su pregunta, su cuerpo se había tambaleado completamente, cayendo bruscamente en el suelo sentado, su mejilla ardía por el impacto que recibió, se llevo una mano a esta aunque solo la rozo ligeramente dejo escapar un ligero gruñido por el dolor que podía percibir. Fue tomado del cuello de su camisa siendo jalado con fuerza encontrándose con unos orbes jade que brillaban de la furia que emanaba todo su cuerpo, hizo su mano nuevamente un puño dirigiéndola a su rostro, cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe final... Pero nunca llego. Espero por una vaga fracción de segundos, que fueron casi una eternidad, para cuando los volvió a abrir se encontrando con una inesperada escena. Sakura era agarrada de la cintura al igual que uno de sus brazos intentándose liberarse de aquel hombre que le tenía en su completa merced._

_– ¡Suéltame! –gritaba al plateado haciendo movimientos cada vez más salvajes y bruscos pero ninguno de ellos lo suficientemente bueno como hacer que dejara de inmovilizarla, mientras el moreno miraba a ambos con el rostro serio al igual que el rubio, el simple hecho de que su profesor le tocara de esa manera era demasiado molesto, no debería hacerlo, ni siquiera definir con esos brazos su figura._

_–Naruto, Sasuke… saquen a Inuzuka de aquí y póngale algo de hielo –ambos asintieron de mala gana levantando al chico de su lugar– señorita Haruno –la chica no volteo ya calmada al comprender que sería bastante difícil ceder a dejarla– arreglaremos este asunto en mi oficina._

* * *

_Caminaron fuera del aula, haciéndolo en silencio, solo cuando la chica fue separada de ellos, el moreno se digno a voltear a verla, con el entrejo fruncido. Durante en el trayecto el Hatake guio a Sakura hasta su oficina cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, la soltó por primera vez en todo ese momento, mientras ella no fue siquiera capaz de hacerle frente ni una vez. Suspiro molesto Kakashi cruzándose de brazos, ante la inusual actitud que había tomado. – ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que paso? –pregunto en forma demandante, a lo cual la pelirrosa no contesto. – Sakura, no es común este comportamiento en ti, puedes decirme lo que sea, lo hemos hablado antes –dijo en voz suave tratando de hacer que la chica hablara, mas no lo hizo. Se acerco a esta girándola para hacerle frente encontrándose con unos ojos acuosos. Su entrejo fruncido, sus manos hechos puños cerrándose con fuerza pasando a ser de un insulso blanco enfermizo. Le tomo de la mano haciendo que esta la suavizará y al final pudiera extenderla, estaba ligeramente roja, la recorrió con cierta delicadeza con uno de sus dedos, masajeando la herida, sin despegar su mirada de ella, era hermosa. Ejerció un poco de fuerza haciendo que soltara un leve gruñido a modo de respuesta. – Nunca creí que golpearás con tal fuerza._

_–mis padres me obligaron a tomar clases de defensa personal… cuando mi hermano todavía vivía con nosotros –murmuro bajito que apenas escucho el plateado, le regalo una vaga sonrisa, dirigiéndose a una pequeña nevera donde saco hielo colocándolo en un pañuelo, para posteriormente colocarlo sobre la zona afectada._

_–creo que tendré que tener cuidado contigo, no quiero terminar como Inuzuka –soltó burlón riendo un poco la chica._

_–lo siento… no, no sabía de lo que hacía, cuando fui consciente de mi hasta que Kiba estuvo en el piso, pero… –frunció el entrejo cuando escucho su voz distorsionarse ligeramente, respiró profundamente para darse fuerzas y poder continuar– dijo que me había acostado con Sasuke-kun, si era virgen… yo…_

_–lo sé… –su mirada se encontró con los del plateado en ese instante encogiéndose algo en su pecho, en todo ese rato había estado evitándolo, pero era casi inevitable no hacerlo en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras–, lo escuche cuando caminaba por el pasillo es difícil no hacerlo si esta gritando._

_–… no debí golpearlo._

_–Pero lo hiciste –le reprendió, trago grueso la Haruno tratando de contenerse, de no explotar o siquiera llorar enfrente de él pero era ya casi imposible, sentía las lagrimas picando en sus ojos con la vil amenaza de salir de estos aumentando su temor–, ¡Con un carajo! –maldijo tomándola de los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza, a lo que esta no se opuso, no quería estar así, no con él, solo era sexo. No había sentimientos de por medio, entonces ¿Por qué sentía en su pecho algo cálido derretirse en él? No debía mostrarse ante él, no otra vez. No le dejaría ver lo débil que podía llegar a ser o siquiera la poca fe que se tenía en sí misma. Abrió la boca para hablar pero fue detenida por el plateado que la apretó mas a su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos ante la esencia embriagadora del plateado. –… no te guardes lo que sientes… si quieres llorar, gritar, maldecir…_

_– ¿Golpear? –soltó en forma de broma con la voz quebrada._

_–incluso golpear, solo hazlo… no te conozco del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que algo te esta aquejando –se separo un momento de él, analizando al hombre a través de su mirada. Era sincero, aunque a esas alturas no podía confiar en los hombre… o más bien él. Confiaba en Naruto, en su hermano incluso en su padre. Pero no sabía si estaba bien confiar en él._

_–no tienes que hacer esto solo porque te acuestas conmigo…_

_–… no es por el sexo Sakura… –aseguro._

_– ¿Entonces?_

_–es solo… –suspiro levemente–… que no te quiero ver de esta manera, es verdad que tenemos una relación mas allá de alumno – maestro, pero nadie en su sano juicio quiere ver a una chica como tú llorar…–le mantuvo la mirada por una vaga fracción de segundos antes de darse cuenta que estaba envuelta entre sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente recargado en el pecho del Hatake, sus manos estaban sobre sus caderas y las de ella sobre su pecho. Respiro profundamente antes de poder emitir una respuesta. Tal vez… podría confiar nuevamente en alguien como él. Ella misma se contradecía, ya no quería sentir nada por nadie, pero allí estaba entre sus brazos sintiéndose completamente segura, deseada, anhelada. Era un enorme contraste con el Uchiha a quien sabía perfectamente que le odiaba por estar destinado a un matrimonio arreglado._

_–… mis padres creen que ya no quiero casarme… –soltó sorprendida de sus propias palabras sonrojándose por ello._

_–creí que eso lo que querías –soltó con cierta tristeza en su voz._

_–Eso es lo que quiero –dijo con firmeza– fuiste también sensei de Suigetsu ¿No es así? –asintió aun sin entender a lo que quería llegar la chica. – Hace años lo comprometieron a él también, tenía más o menos mi edad en ese entonces, pero él jamás quiso a su prometida e hizo lo imposible por alejarse de ella, hasta que mis padres no lo soportaron más en su faceta de rebeldía y lo mandaron a América, está en Luisiana, se fue cuando tenía once años, no lo he visto desde de entonces._

_– ¿Ellos creen que estas planeando hacer lo mismo que tu hermano?_

_–… no quiero que tengan alguna otra decepción, mamá lloro por meses intentando entender por qué lo había hecho._

_– ¿Ese es tu miedo? –pregunto con cierta burla._

_–no es gracioso sensei –dijo con el entrejo ya fruncido– mi familia no puede pasar por esto otra vez, mi hermano fue desheredado por ello no puede ser el siguiente en ser la cabeza de la familia y eso incluye los laboratorios Haruno donde se hacen las medicinas y la compañía, soy el plan de reserva, de allí la necesidad de encontrarme marido cuanto antes._

_–disculpa que te diga esto pero… es muy egoísta de su parte hacer que cargues con este peso._

_–no quiero defraudarlos, además quiero verlo de nuevo, a mi hermano… ha pasado seis años desde ese entonces. No puedo siquiera llamarlo. Si continuo con esto, volverá a casa, aunque no heredará la compañía y demás pero por lo menos me será posible estar nuevamente con él –le tomo un mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su cabello acomodándolo con sumo cuidado detrás de su oreja. Se veía decidida a continuar con su compromiso, a estar atada con alguien que no valía la pena. Suspiro levemente sintiéndose totalmente frustrado ante la situación, nada bueno saldría de esa relación, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar alado de la pelirrosa aunque el tiempo en estuvieran juntos fuera breve._

_–diles que estas nerviosa…_

_– ¿Disculpa?_

_–solo di… que te sientes ansiosa por ello, por tu relación con Sasuke, porque quieres estar con tu hermano… puedes buscar una excusa más profunda si pasas de nuevo el fin de semana sola_

_– ¿Cómo sabes que he estado pasando el fin de semana sola?_

_–… tu amigas son muy habladoras. –soltó una maldición a lo bajo haciendo que el plateado sonriera ante el gracioso puchero que hacia la pelirrosa. – ¿Por qué no lo pasas conmigo? –No respondió sorprendida por aquella pregunta tan inesperada– no tengo nada que hacer y tu tampoco, podríamos… no sé, rentar una película, salir a algún lado._

_–creí que habías dicho que no querías que nadie me viera contigo_

_–Lo dije… –dijo reflexionando sobre que había dicho la Haruno. – Pero creo que sería bueno para ti estar en otro tipo de ambiente._

_–No… no lo sé, además Hinata me invito a quedarme con ella –dijo sin mirarlo._

_–Tienes hasta mañana y parte de hoy para pensarlo, cualquiera que sea tu decisión, estaré bien con ello –acerco cautelosamente su rostro hasta llegar al de la Haruno rozando sus labios en un perfecto toque que hizo temblar a la chica. Intento alejarse de él pero ya era demasiado tarde como para hacerlo, se había adueñado de sus labios con tal desesperación y deseo que lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por la cruel ironía que ella misma se había implantado. Se suponía que su relación era solo sexo, no amistad, no confianza, no sentimientos, solo sexo. Algo casual, entonces que era esa imperiosa necesidad de hacer el beso más exigente, su propio cuerpo le pareció cobrar vida, llevando sus manos al rostro del hombre definiéndolo con estas, se impulso más adelante chocando sus pechos con el dorso del plateado, al instante en que las manos de su profesor viajaba debajo de la tela de la blusa del uniforme, acariciando la piel desnuda que encontraba a su paso. Mordió levemente su labio inferior, ladeando su cabeza al poco rato de sentir que descendía las manos de esta a su amplia espalda._

_–ahh… –gimió bajito separándose del beso en cuanto sintió su sostén le era levantado levemente dejando sus pechos a la merced del hombre. –… sensei, nos pueden ver…–murmuro contra sus labios, con los ojos entre abiertos cegados del la lujuria que despertaba en su cuerpo, ardía en ella. Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos a Hatake poseerla, tenerlo dentro, su mano paso por el pezón de la chica endureciéndolo al poco rato, mordiéndose el labio inferior como él lo había hecho hasta hace unos momentos. – Sen…sei –gimió contra su voluntad a lo cual mascullo el hombre una maldición, alejándose de la chica quien mantenía en su rostro tonalidades rojizas. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de regularizar su respiración, con la cabeza cabizbaja, se acomodo sus ropas al igual que su sostén, pasando su vista al lugar donde residía su profesor._

_–Te veré mañana Sakura –dijo dándole la espalda, tratando de serenar a su cuerpo._

_–Kakashi-sensei… yo…–intento acercarse a él, pero lo único que logro fue que la distancia entre ellos aumentara. – ¿Hice algo mal?_

_–no… Sakura es solo que si no te vas en estos momentos… –pauso tratando de que la razón volviera a su cuerpo– te juro que te tomare en estos instantes y me dará exactamente igual si nos escuchan o no, maldita sea, si un hombre viera lo que estoy viendo en estos momentos no tendría el autocontrol que estoy teniendo –no respondió, pero tampoco se movió de su lugar–, a pesar de lo que has pasado sigues siendo demasiado inocente que puede llegar a abrumar a las personas, por favor… retírate. Y hazme saber tu decisión mañana –asintió levemente, caminando hasta la puerta, le quito el cerrojo y salió por esta en tan solo un instante. Solo una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse se giro a ver el lugar donde había estado la pelirrosa, sonrió para sí mismo, actuando como un vil adolescente, dejando que sus hormonas tomaran la conciencia de todo su ser. Esa chica lo hacía olvidarse de todos… especialmente de ella._

* * *

_Por algún extraño motivo, no podía dejar de tener esa perilla entre sus manos, el solo hecho de pensar de que aquel hombre que la hacía sentir tan viva, tan deseada, tan mujer, estaba detrás de ese pedazo de madera hacia que perdiera por completo sus estribos, pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado para ambos, claro que siempre lo fue desde el momento en que decidió que su virginidad fuera tomada por él ¿Entonces por qué quería seguir con ese juego? ¿Dejar que alguien a quien no conocía le tuviera tanta consideración sería bueno? ¿O tal vez solo era el hecho de saber que Sasuke jamás tendrá lo que ella le había cedido a Kakashi? Dejo escapar un leve suspiro, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza recargándose en la fría madera ¿Por qué su corazón iba tan rápido? ¿Por qué su cuerpo insistía en quedarse y abrir esa puerta para terminar lo que habían empezado? Era algo estúpido… y jodidamente adictivo. Los momentos que pasaba con ese hombre era algo que había llegado a apreciar como un dulce recuerdo, pero solo en ello terminarían una vez que ella decidiera el momento indicado para hacerlo. Pero lo más curioso era… que quería estar con él. Se mordió el labio inferior respirando hondamente para darse valor, dejo escapar aquel aire, procediendo a girar la perilla._

_– ¿Sakura-san? –volteo con miedo al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con un par de ojos perlados que la miraba intensamente, era Hyuga Hinata, una de sus amigas. Le acompañaban el Inuzuka, Uchiha y Uzumaki, quienes estos últimos mantenían el entrejo fruncido con severidad, al parecer se había tardado más de lo que creyó, era una suerte que por lo menos su sensei pensó claramente y le dejo ir antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Se alejo de la oficina de su profesor acercándose al grupo de chicos que tenía enfrente, traían sus mochilas consigo, pasando Naruto la de ella, quien agradeció con una ligera sonrisa. – Kakashi-sensei… ¿Ya termino de hablar contigo? –pregunto la morena con cierta preocupación en su rostro._

_–Si… me reprendió por lo que hice, lo siento Kiba –menciono con el ceño semifruncido._

_–yo… lo siento Sakura, me deje llevar por el momento_

_– ¿Sakura-san te golpeo? –pregunto con asombro la Hyuga asintiendo el castaño con cierta vergüenza, a lo que la chica hizo una mueca, no pregunto el por qué, ella también había escuchado los gritos de Kiba y sus incesantes preguntas sobre la dudosa virginidad de la pelirrosa._

_–no debería sorprenderte, Sakura-chan siempre ha sido fuerte y ha sabido defenderse ante tipos que quisieron sobrepasarse con ella en el pasado –comento el rubio con cierto orgullo en su voz–, solo no lo hagas de nuevo._

_–te aseguro que no intentare hacerlo de nuevo, entonces ¿nos vamos?_

_–Lo siento, no me siento con humor de ir –expecto la pelirrosa al ver el azabache había asentido a la pregunta de Kiba._

_– ¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Olvidemos el mal rato que acabamos de pasar, quieres? –apretó su mochila con fuerza al ver la necedad de su amigo, acción que no fue desapercibido por los presente._

_–¿No te sientes bien de nuevo? –pregunto haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, dejo escapar un bufido ante lo arrebatadoramente encantadora que se veía– te acompaño a casa Sakura-chan –se ofreció el rubio tomando de la mano a la Haruno, dejando al grupo atrás podía sentir la mirada gélida de Sasuke sobre él, siempre tomándose demasiadas preocupaciones sobre ella, pero si él no lo hacía ¿Quién mas lo haría? No dejaría que su profesor le tuviera consideración alguna, sería solo él quien disfrutaría de la compañía de la chica y quien le haría volver a sonreír. Pararon en un parque infantil que estaba cerca de la escuela a la que asistían, la chica se sentó sobre uno de los columpios dejando sus cosas a un lado, el Uzumaki estaba frente a ella sin dejar de observarla, no quería pelear con ella, justamente cuando volvía a ser la misma de siempre, se entera que fue por ese hombre y no por sus intentos, apretó sus manos fuertemente, ¡No podía dejar las cosas así!–: ¿Se puede saber que mierda fue lo que paso hace un momento? –No respondió, odiaba que la forma tan incrédula en que lo miraba, era tan inocente… tan pura– y con lo de hace un momento no me refiero a cuando golpeaste a Kiba, se lo tiene merecido –una sonrisa tiro de sus labios rompiendo con la tensión del ambiente que se había creado._

_–Kakashi-sensei me estaba aconsejando._

_– ¿Solo eso? –pregunto irónico a lo cual borro esas dos palabras la sonrisa de su rostro frunciendo ahora el entrejo._

_– ¿Qué quieres decir con ello, Naruto?_

_–Sabes a que me refiero –le fulmino con la mirada– no me gusta nada que me hayas dicho que te acostaste con sensei solo para lastimar a Sasuke._

_– ¿estás de su lado? –siseo molesta._

_– ¡Maldita sea Sakura, no! Puede que sea mi amigo, pero tu estas primero, fuiste tú quien me acepto por quien era no por mi apellido… –susurro muy cerca de su rostro– te he apoyado en muchas ocasiones pero esperas que me quede cruzado de brazos mirando como ese viejo verde te toca._

_–Es lindo conmigo –dijo sin pensar lo que hizo que se alejara de ella._

_– ¿Estás siquiera escuchándome? –pregunto al colapso de su paciencia._

_–Te dije esto porque… eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, créeme cuando te digo que sensei siempre me trata bien, y no quiere hacerme daño, he llegado a creer que puedo yo hacerle más daño de lo que él puede hacérmelo a mí, solo es sexo Naruto, no mas…_

_– ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él? –Se metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones caminando alrededor de ella– ¿Por qué no… otra persona… no sé, tal vez yo…? –hablo con cierto recelo en la voz, aunque intentando que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por ella._

_–Porque esto no significa nada –le dijo manteniendo una lastimera mirada en ella–, hago esto solo darle a Sasuke el mensaje de que yo también puedo hacer las cosas porque quiero y no por mi familia, pero en el momento en que yo quiera terminaré con esto. Además… tu eres demasiado importante para mí como hacer algo como eso… eres como un hermano para mí._

_–…– dejo mostrar una agridulce sonrisa ante el comentario cruelmente dulce– no quiero que salgas lastimada._

_–no lo hare… aunque…_

_– ¿Sí? –insistió al verla tentada en decirle algo que parecía estar meditando, su rostro era contradictorio, debía ser algo que en verdad le estaba angustiando, algo relacionado a aquel hombre que comenzaba a repudiar más que a nada._

_–Quiere que me quede con él este fin de semana –dijo tomando los costados del asiento, meciéndose lentamente._

_– ¿No me digas que lo estas pensando? –dijo con su rostro mostrando una perpleja sorpresa._

_–aun no he decidido nada, pero… una parte de mi quiere ir, pensar que tal vez esta sea una oportunidad de disfrutar de una libertad que nunca antes me había sido concedida y no…–no alcanzo a terminar porque fue interrumpida._

_–porque no quieres herir a tus padres ¿cierto?–asintió con la cabeza_

_–es difícil hacer todo esto sin Suigetsu…_

_– ¿lo extrañas?_

_–Era mi mejor amigo, además de ti –susurro apretando los costados del asiento, silenciándose ambos por un momento, volviéndose tenso el ambiente– ¿Por qué no alcanzas a Kiba y a los demás? No es justo de mi parte tenerte aquí solo porque no quiero ver a Sasuke-kun_

_–no sería lo mismo si tu no estas allí –dijo haciendo una mueca._

_–Creo que comerían ramen después… –los grandes ojos azules del chico brillaron con emoción pero frunció el entrejo al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer._

_–no harás que me vaya Haruno Sakura-chan, no quiero dejarte sola…_

_–Nunca lo has hecho –contraataco, se levanto de su lugar caminando lentamente hasta él, acuno con sus manos el rostro de su amigo depositando un beso en su mejillas las cuales ardieron en un instante, quedándose perplejo ante aquella acción._

_–Anda ve –ordeno suavemente a lo que asintió el chico, levantándose poco a poco del suelo, caminando en dirección contraria a la Haruno manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre usaba ese truco con él, y a pesar de los años seguía surtiendo efecto, riendo un poco al ver el estado de su mejor amigo, pero despareció en cuanto le vio desaparecer en el horizonte._

* * *

_ Regreso a su asiento, meciéndose con suavidad, poco a poco fue tomando impulso, el aire golpeo su cuerpo con fuerza, cerrando a momento sus ojos, se sentía en esos momentos libre. Como si en verdad lo fuera, como si no tuviera nada por qué preocuparse, alzándose cada vez mas alto y mas alto, hasta que creyó que podía alcanzar el cielo con sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron a cada momento en que descendía y subía, el cabello se movía al compas dela aire, era una escenas desgarradora, dolía mucho su pecho más de lo que pensó, justo en el momento en que llego el momento en que había logrado ir tan alto, se soltó del columpio, saltando al instante, estaba en los aires sonriendo ampliamente… antes de caer al suelo en una fracción de segundos, estaba totalmente extendida en la tierra, sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño. Su mejilla derecha en contra del suelo, dejo escapar un leve gimoteo al instante que comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente hasta que levanto su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que le veían desde una distancia bastante prudente, era él… ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué? El hombre se acerco hasta ella, ayudándola a sentarse en el columpio de nueva cuenta, limpiando los rastros de tierra en su persona. Mientras ella no le quitaba el ojo encima, paso con disimulo su vista a su alrededor. No había nadie más. Aunque en el momento en que se encontró de nuevo con él… ya nada más existía, había pasado cerca de media hora desde su encuentro en su oficina, así que no sabía con exactitud que hacia allí. Pero de cierta forma lo agradecía, era como una señal, una de sus manos le toco el rostro haciendo que este –quien estaba hincado limpiando sus rodillas– levantara su rostro, Sakura descendió su rostro hasta llegar a los labios de su profesor con suma delicadeza y perfección cerrando sus ojos en cuanto ambos sintieron al otro, se separo de él, abriéndolos lentamente, sus mejillas estaba rojas, diría algo que podría cambiar el sentido de su "relación" algo bueno… algo diferente. – Quiero estar contigo…_

_–…Sakura –murmuro bajito, sorprendiéndose por aquellas palabras que le reconfortaban._

_–déjame, pasar contigo este fin de semana –suplico tomando su rostro entre sus manos rompiendo sus sentidos con el embriagante perfume que destilaba el hombre dejándose llevar con ese sentimiento que nacía en su pecho, le regalo una sonrisa. Besando con delicadeza sus manos. Era diferente pensó el plateado. Tan parecida… y diferente a ella._

* * *

Pararon en ese momento considerando que la distancia que se habían impuesto con el Uzumaki fuera la apropiada, habían llegado hasta un establecimiento de posada, era bastante amplio y de buena reputación, estarían juntos aunque fuera unos cuantos minutos, allí verían los fuegos artificiales sin siquiera ser interrumpidos, entraron a la habitación deslizando la puerta, sus manos seguían unidas, en ese trayecto no se habían separado ni por un segundo. Fue en ese momento en que se atrevió a verla, se veía hermosa en esa yukata hacia que resaltara mas su belleza natural al igual que el maquillaje la hacía ver un poco más mayor aunque no demasiado. La pelirrosa levanto su rostro encontrando al plateado acosándola con la mirada volviendo sus mejillas de tonos carmines, le soltó de la mano, llevándola a su rostro el cual unió con el suyo en un pequeño pero significativo roce. Frunció severamente el entrejo al recordar que esos labios habían tocado los del rubio, respiro profundamente conteniendo las ganas de molerlo a golpes por haber tocado a su mujer, jamás permitiría que nadie más la tocara. Absolutamente nadie. – Besaste a Uzumaki –soltó con reproche en su voz, la Haruno trataba por todo los medios de no reírse de la expresión que tenia Kakashi en esos momentos, estaba celoso, y aunque fuera raro decirlo, le encantaba esa posesividad suya.

–Tenía que agradecerle de algún modo –levanto una ceja a modo de ironía.

– ¿Y por ello dejaste que te besara? –menciono con desconcierto en sus palabras, aunque intuía lo que diría y de cierta forma, le angustiaba, no porque Sakura lo había escogido a él, sino porque sabría que clase de dolor podría tener el Uzumaki, pero dejo que la pelirrosa continuara con su respuesta.

–De hecho fui yo quien doy ese beso…–frunció más el entrejo– él me ama –guardo silencio el plateado– jamás había siquiera pensado de esa manera, de verlo con otro tipo de sentimiento, para mí es como si fuera mi hermano alguien importante y crucial en mi vida, además no podía pensar de esa manera de él porque Shion estaba enamorada de Naruto…

–Te pidió no interferir –le interrumpió abruptamente.

–sí, aunque he de admitir que cuando mis padres me dijeron que tendrían que buscarme un esposo, muy en el fondo esperaba que fuera él, aunque ese tiempo estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun pero… no lo sé… creo me sentiría mejor si era con alguien que conocía –rehuyó por unos momentos de sus ojos, ¿Qué querría decir con eso de que 'estaba enamorada de Sasuke'? ¿Sería que… finalmente, había hecho su elección? Prefirió guardárselo.

–ese beso fue un adiós.

–Sí, me alejo de los demás para hablar, me dijo… que te llamara, que debía buscarte.

–creí que no le agradaba.

–Yo también –rió, lo que maravillo al hombre, Sakura casi nunca reía, por lo menos no con él–, pero… dice que eres algo bueno en mi vida –acaricio su rostro con cuidado, notando como se erizaba cada parte de su cuerpo ante la inusual caricia.

–Sakura… tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Te amo tanto… que duele, sé que no te gusta que diga esto, pero es verdad. No deseo estar en otro lugar en estos momentos más que contigo –se acerco a sus labios, besándolo con una amplia necesidad, no se habían visto en un mes y ahora estaban juntos, declarando un sentimiento al que ella misma temía corresponder, se aferro a él lo mas que pudo dejando que fuera su cuerpo la que la guiara, solo era ello… su cuerpo y aquel sentimiento que recorría cada parte de su ser. Cerro sus ojos con fuerzas reprimiendo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, lo abrazo tan fuerte dejando que sus manos fueran directo a su cuello respirando su aroma, era tan fuerte y embriagante, aquella frase rodaba en su cabeza tenía que dejar salir esas palabras antes de que su voz se quebrara, pero sentía ese maldito nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía, dejando escapar un fuerte sollozo. – ¿Sakura estas bien? –intento soltarse de la chica pero sencillamente esta no se lo permitió, se aferro fuertemente a él sin que pudiera separarse de ella.

–No voltees… por favor –sollozo arrastrando cada palabra.

–Sakura

–Si lo haces… no si sea capaz de decirte esto… me da miedo esto que estoy sintiendo por ti, tengo miedo de creer que alguien como tu puede amarme, porque eres sencillamente maravilloso… –trago grueso antes de continuar, cada palabra que emitía parecería que le quemaba sus entrañas– estar contigo, respirar tu aroma, sentir tus manos sobre mí, que me digas cada vez más te amo, es una cruel tortura… eres cruel y egoísta, eres como Sasuke-kun… –no respondió– con la diferencia de que no me has lastimado, aún…

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Sakura? –declaro molesto por la comparación.

–Tú me haces feliz… –declaro separándose de su cuerpo lentamente, algo se había roto nuevamente en ella, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, había sido el primer muro que había derribado para admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus ojos demostraba ese hipnotizante brillo que amaba, sus lágrimas derramadas significaban la nueva faceta de su relación, le acaricio la mejilla limpiándolas con suavidad. Era mágica esa niña. No. Esa mujer, SU mujer. Aquellas palabras le hacía que su propio corazón estallara en dicha y se desbordara temiendo que fuera ese instante no más que un vil sueño, se movió lentamente sobre ella, dejándola acostada sobre el tatami, aplastando ligeramente su cabello, pero no sería un problema, en ese momento agradecía la pelirrosa a Chiyo de haberle peinado de una manera simple y sencilla. Como si hubiera intuido la manera en que estaría esa noche. Estaba completamente a su merced, siendo totalmente suya, le tomo de su mano besando el dorso de esta con total devoción.

Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido con el deseo de poder tenerla por un momento, deseaba poder enterrarse en lo más profundo de su ser y reclamarla por completo. Porque era suya, suya y de nadie más. Lo había decidido, no había vuelta de hoja, le escucho soltar un suspiro en cuenta sus manos bajaron a su cuello, crispándose ante el contacto de sus frías manos con la piel que tenia expuesta jurando que ardía en cuanto le toco, toda ella lo hacía, bajo lentamente deslizándolas a las caderas de la chica, abriendo la tela para poder tener contacto con sus piernas sin siquiera romper el contacto visual. Esos claros orbes jade ya no era tan claros, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, exponiendo también que deseaba aquello más que a cualquier cosa, se incorporo un poco de su lugar, sus miradas se mantenían unidas por medio de una extraña y sugerente conexión. Sus manos se fueron directo a su espalda encontrando el nudo de su obi, el cual con un leve forcejeo logro liberar, haciendo que cayera sobre su regazo, y de este lanzándolo a algún lugar de la habitación. – Espero que pesas como atar un obi… o como poner una yukata…–dijo con su voz ya entrecortada mostrando su excitación recorriendo sus venas. Cada parte de sí misma lo pedía a gritos, deseaba a ese hombre…

–no… pero podemos intentar averiguar cómo se hace –gruño tratando de mantener autocontrol por la exquisita imagen que recibía de la pelirrosa, sus manos hacían pasado esta vez al borde de la tela, quitándose el forro de la yukata con sumo cuidado y lentitud, dejándola solo en uno que apenas y cubría sus pechos mostrando sus hombros desnudos. Su piel se veía mas delicada de lo que recordaba, escapo de sus labios un largo suspiro, no se pudo resistir más, le toco ligeramente esparciendo húmedos y delicados besos alrededor de estos. Jadeando en el proceso, cerrando sus ojos, ladeo su rostro al momento de pasar sus labios sobre el cuello de la pelirrosa, mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente a través de su cuerpo.

Declino algún tacto con sus dedos, fueron las palmas las que se encargaron de hacer círculos por toda esa extensión bajando cada vez más la tela, hasta que lo único que le obstaculizaba sentir su piel en plenitud, era la enagua de color negra, su sostén de encajes negros y su propia ropa. Su cuerpo estaba debajo de él, la chica se levanto un poco, escurriendo sus pequeñas y suaves manos debajo de la camisa del plateado sacando diversos suspiros, marcando cada musculo de su abdomen, pasando su rostro por este dejando ligeros besos en la camiseta gris que llevaba puesta, ¡Joder! Pensó el Hatake, en cuanto sintió una descarga sobre su cuerpo, una dulce agonía sobre su entrepierna y el fino espectáculo de ver a su querida alumna ir desplazando su camisa hasta sacársela con lentitud, recorriendo un camino con sus palmas hasta sus pantalones, los cuales desabrocho con maestría, bajando el cierre lo más despacio posible, cerro sus ojos en cuanto le sintió sobre su miembro, haciendo sus movimientos suaves, con deseo, con plenitud. Le detuvo en seco, al intuir lo siguiente que haría. No deseaba en ese momento que le besara su miembro, levanto su mirada hacia él, confundida por el acto que había hecho su profesor.

–hoy no –murmuro bajando hasta su altura, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba lo que restaba de su ropa.

– ¿Por qué no? –contraataco, acurrucándose entre su pecho, besándolo en su cuello, bajando sus manos, repagándose contra él. Restregando sus pechos contra él. Descendiendo sus manos hasta los muslos del plateado. Cerrando sus ojos por la excitación de sentir a esta recorriendo su cuerpo.

–porque no quiero tener sexo, Sakura –esta levanto sus ojos desconcertada y a la vez sorprendida por la obvia contrariedad de aquellas palabras, bajo su mirada desorbitándose por completo, ¿Que se suponía entonces que hacían? Estaba Kakashi semi-desnudo ante ella, solo tenía sus bóxers, mientras que mantenía aun algo de ropa sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía estúpida por el solo hecho, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tragando la bilis que sentía emerger de su garganta con arrebato. – ¿Sabes por qué no quiero tener sexo contigo? –Negó con la cabeza temiendo, de que si llegaba a hablar dijera algún reproche o maldición contra ese maravilloso hombre que ahora le besaba su mano–, porque vida mía… te voy a hacer el amor tan lento y tan profundo, que no querrás jamás separarte de mí.

– ¿Qué? –susurro con miedo aun en aquella palabra desbordándose las lágrimas sobre ella.

–lo que has escuchado, ¿qué quieres que haga después de enterarme que te hago feliz? –soltó un gemido en cuanto sintió que el plateado le quitaba de un solo jalón su enagua junto con sus bragas, dejándolas en una esquina, subió a sus caderas masajeando todo a su paso con un sentimiento que parecía desbordarse cada vez más, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que saldría de su pecho y explotaría en una sola fracción de segundo, paso a su espalda donde desabrocho el sostén, deslizándolo de sus brazos, colocándolos a un costado de su demás ropa. Rozo uno de sus pechos con sus labios, lamiendo la puntita con su lengua, soltando un leve quejido. Sus dientes le rodearon con descaro, mordiéndolos suavemente en cada gemido que salía. Era música para él. Escucharla, de esa manera, solo lo hacía ponerse más duro de lo que estaba. Bajo hasta sus propias caderas bajando lo que le restaba de su ropa colocándola a un costado de ellos.

– ¡aah! –gimió en cuanto sintió sus manos sobre pecho.

–amo cada parte de ti, amo como te pones cuando te toco, cuando te beso, cuando sonríes… cuando duermes… ¡Dios! Te amo tanto que duele.

–sensei… –sus manos acunaron su rostro con tal devoción, sus cuerpos se encontraron con deseo, aferrándose con anhelo y fuerza al otro, no había nadie más en ese mundo, solo ellos.– hazme tuya…

Bajo su rostro hasta la altura de sus pechos, besándolos con lentitud, al tiempo en que enredaba sus piernas a los costados de sus caderas, friccionando sus sexos, arqueándose el placer. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos los cuales apretó con fuerza gimiendo su nombre en el acto, se irguió el hombre levantándola con él aun en su alrededor, abrazándola con presión, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran con exquisita pasión, estaban sus pezones duros, rígidos ante ese deleite de carias, se hinco sobre sus rodillas tomando su miembro llevándolo a la entrada de la Haruno con cuidado. Escupió una maldición a lo bajo al solo tener un ligero contacto con ella.

¡Estaba húmeda!

¡Lo estaba!, eso hizo que su dolorosa erección aumentara más, la chica no aguanto más aquella agonía deslizándose sobre este, se fue directo a su cuello, donde sus brazos le rodearon, tensándose ambos, cerrando sus ojos. Estaban en el cielo. En aquel paraíso tan prohibido. Estaba con una mujer prohibida, con una mujer que nunca sería suya a plenitud, pero… joder, ¿Como no desearla? ¿Cómo no amarla? Si estar solo con ella era el mismo cielo. Incluso sentir su interior era un simple pecado, tan estrecha, tan caliente… tan increíblemente sexy– Por favor –suplico– muévete –mientras sus labios comenzaban a besar su cuello, ladeo su rostro mordiendo su lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

–dilo otra vez…

–sensei… –gimió con voz llorosa.

–solo dilo…

–Me haces feliz –chillo en cuanto sintió, que sus caderas se movían lentamente, tormentosa ante aquellas vaivenes, era fascinante verla subir y bajar de él, con aquella voz entrecortada, ronca y sexy. Cada musculo de él se tenso, al igual ella en cuanto la mano de Kakashi se movió hasta su clítoris jugando dos de sus dedos con este, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintió cierta presión en su miembro cortesía de su pelirrosa, llegaría, lo sabía, le saco de ella, gruño con firmeza en cuanto su orgasmo casi la abrazo, su entrejo estaba fruncido, a lo que él hombre sonrió de lado ante la inusual expresión en su rostro. Le beso castamente los labios.

–creo que te he consentido por mucho tiempo –dijo con gruesa voz.

–Es tu culpa… –iba a replicar pero sintió los dedos del hombre dentro de ella, moviéndose lentamente, retorciéndose, sus caderas se movieron en contra de estos intentando tener más contacto, echando hacia atrás su cabeza haciendo puños sus manos, enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas. Le recostó lentamente en el tatami, se subió a su cuerpo– quiero que te vengas dentro… –le dijo entrecortada.

– ¿Segura? –hizo una mueca al recordar que no se había puesto el preservativo, ya se había arriesgado mucho cuando entro en ella, estaban en su apogeo, ¡Cualquiera lo olvidaría! – olvide…

–Lo sé –susurro en cuanto le sintió entrar nuevamente–, pero sabes que me cuido… soy una hija de doctores seria irónico que no supiera cómo trabajar esto ¿No crees? –asintió tragando grueso, empujo sus caderas hasta estar en lo profundo de ella, ladeando su rostro. A cada embestida que daba, se tomaba el tiempo para sentirla, sus sentidos se despertaron en cuanto su lengua le recorrió el cuello, maravillándose con la salinidad de su cuerpo, una de sus manos se fue a los costados de sus piernas inclinándolas, al momento que empujaba más, apretó con fuerza sus labios, reprimiendo el deseo de gritar y hacer que fuera más rápido y rudo. Su pecho desbordaba un sentimiento cálido que se expandía a cada momento. Nuevamente sintió las paredes de la chica apresarlo con firmeza.

Unas cuantas embestidas más, y su cuerpo exploto en un maravilloso orgasmo que sacudió a conciencia cada milímetro de ella, al igual que él, quien tenso su mandíbula por su miembro, imaginando como su semilla había terminado en su interior, la chica no se movió de su lugar, al contrario. Sonrió un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos por el cansancio que sentía, aferrándose a Kakashi, como si él fuera lo único que tuviera en su vida.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente centrándolos eqn el plateado, había salido de ella, ahora estaban recostados en el tatami, abrazados, sus piernas entrelazadas haciéndose unas, tapados parcialmente con el forro de la yukata de la Haruno, le regalo una sonrisa el hombre en cuanto estuvo más consciente de donde se hallaba– hola… –susurro la Haruno.

–Hola dormilona –bromeo con ella.

– ¿hace cuanto que me quede dormida? –pregunto estirándose.

–Creo que hace dos horas –abrió los ojos sorprendida levantándose con susto.

– ¿por qué no me despertaste? –reprocho con un entrejo levemente fruncido y cubriendo sus pechos con su ropa.

–no podía hacerlo… te veías hermosa entre mis brazos –le tomo de uno de sus brazos jalándola contra él una vez más.

– ¿nos perdimos de los fuegos artificiales?

–Comenzaran dentro de poco –no respondió, se quedaron así por un momento, acariciando sus cabellos, mantenía su mejilla pegada al cuerpo del plateado. Sentía algo emerger de su garganta, algo que le molestaba siquiera en decir, pero que necesitaba hacerlo. Dejar salir ese peso de su pecho y lidiar con las consecuencias que traerían sus actos. Pero… incluso si estaba con él. Ya nada importaba. Nada.

–Te amo… –soltó con la voz quebrada. El plateado se separo de su cuerpo, le miro atentamente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su mirada le rehuía, su cuerpo expulsaba un aroma que le atraía inmensamente. Era su completa perdición. Era su única devoción.

–Sakura…

–Naruto me hizo verlo cuando hablamos –sus ojos se encontraron, pero se desviaron en cuanto le dijo que fue por e rubio quien entendió por fin esos absurdos sentimientos.

– ¿Qué hay de…?

– ¿olvídate de Sasuke-kun por cinco minutos quieres? –lloriqueo–, estoy aquí desnuda, acabamos de hacer el amor, diciéndote que te amo ¿Y lo único que puedes preguntarme es por Uchiha Sasuke?

–Sakura…

– ¿no me crees, cierto?

–lo siento, pero he esperado por esto por todo este tiempo que… es difícil de creerlo, Sakura…

–pues, puedes creerlo o no, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, tu eres el único a quien, en estos momentos amo… a nadie más, pero… –le golpeo ligeramente su pecho. – Eres un idiota –rio el hombre por el infantil comentario.

–por favor. Dilo otra vez –susurro tomándola entre sus brazos.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, millones de veces te amo Hatake Kakashi –se dejo el forro de su yukata, dejando que su piel rozara con la de su amado. Cerraron sus ojos acercando sus rostros… se separaron de improviso al escuchar un sonido ensordecedor, miraron al horizonte, una gama de colores rojizos en el cielo nocturno. – Después de todo no nos perdimos los fuegos artificiales.

–si, tal parece…

–sensei…

– ¿Sí?

–Feliz aniversario –sonrió de lado, besando sus labios– te amo…

–y yo a ti.

* * *

– ¿Donde mierda esta Sakura, Naruto? –murmuro el moreno crispando al rubio ante la mirada asesina que le era otorgada por el azabache. El Uzumaki trataba de mantenerse al margen, mientras que Shion intentaba comunicarse con la pelirrosa mediante el celular de su novio, ya desesperada por el desquiciante brillo que veía en los ojos del moreno. – ¡Joder Naruto! Hace más de dos horas que la dejaste ir, ¿Y que era toda esa estupidez que fue a buscar su felicidad?

– ¿Sakura? –murmuro Shion en cuanto entro la llamada.

– ¿Shion? ¿Eres tú?

–Baja la voz –ordeno en tono demandante– ¿En donde carajos estas? Sasuke está furioso, quiere saber donde estas.

–pero…

–escucha, no me importa con quien estés en estos momentos o lo que estés haciendo, pero Kiba y Neji están sujetándolo fuertemente, en cualquier momento puede abalanzarse sobre Naruto, estuvo tentado en golpearlo pero ellos lo atraparon antes de que lo hicieran.

– ¡maldito bastardo! –Gimió la chica. – Espera… –dijo, escucho unos murmullos, se escuchaban con cierto rencor en su voz, sabía que estaba con un hombre, y le molestaba a aquel hombre que la apartaran de su lado. – estoy en una posada, cerca del festival a cuatro cuadras arriba del parque en donde están…

– ¿estás desnuda?

–… Shion, yo… –escucho su voz nerviosa, le costaba mucho responder a esa pregunta.

–está bien… ¿Puedes vestirte?

–intentare, y Shion… gracias.

–Debes apurarte, llevaré a Hinata para que nos ayude, rasga de alguna manera la tela y finge que fue por ello que te apartaste de nosotros, intentare hacer tiempo pero debes hacer que el tipo con el que estas desaparezca antes de que lleguemos ¿Has entendido?

–Sí

–Bien, no tardaremos –se dirigió a los demás. Tente e Ino estaban separadas de ellos, probablemente preocupadas por la situación que se había suscitado. Aunque la rubia intuía de alguna manera a donde se había ido, arrugo el ceño levemente, quería decirle y a la vez no. Él era su amor de la infancia y también al hombre al que se entrego en más que en tan solo en cuerpo. Pero Sakura era su mejor amiga. Ella había hecho demasiado por la Yamanaka sin pedir nada a cambio. Apretó las mangas de su yukata reprimiendo el malestar que le causaba ver a Sasuke actuar de esa manera.

–Sa… Sasuke-kun, es que, Sakura-san fue a un… a… un… –tartamudeo la morena quien pensaba en una buena excusa para el Uchiha, el tan solo ver de esa manera a su amigo realmente le ponía nerviosa, pero no pensaba en ella o siquiera en su acompañante que le sujetaba. Sino en las represarías que podía tener Sakura cuando se quedara a solas con él.

–Está en una posada no muy lejos de aquí –soltó Shion, al momento de colgar su celular.

– ¿una posada? ¿Qué se supone que hace en un hotel? –intercedió esta vez el primo de la morena con quien intercambio una mirada que dejaba mucho que desear.

–su yukuta se rompió… y fue allí porque es de una de sus compañeras Hota… algo.

–Debe haber sido el de Hotaru-san, su familia tiene una posada –hablo Tente fulminando a Neji con la mirada.

–Pues me dijo donde esta, es a solo unas cuatro cuadras de aquí, así que si quieres verla Uchiha y cerciorarte que está bien, empieza por moverte y dejar en paz a Naruto –el azabache le fulmino con la mirada pero fue ignorado de lleno el castaño le soltó precipitadamente haciendo un gesto con su rostro.

* * *

Caminaron a lo largo del parque hasta dar con el establecimiento que había descrito la Haruno, en la recepción le dieron el numero de su habitación después de haber dejado algunos billetes al gerente quien al final cedió darles el número donde permanecía la chica. Dando grandes zancadas llego hasta dicha puerta, tomo la perilla entre sus manos, pero por alguna razón no quería entrar, trago grueso al recordar aquella vez que había caído de las escaleras encontrándola con el Hatake en un furtivo intercambio de miradas y sonrisas soñadoras que le era regalada por la pelirrosa. Sus manos se pusieron frías de un momento a otro. Apretó con fuerza la perilla con tan solo tener esa imagen en su cabeza del hombre tocando con tal ahincó su piel, no soportaría ver una escena así. No. No soportaría verla con alguien más que no fuera él de esa manera. Frunció severamente su entrejo abriendo de un solo golpe, estaba de pie con una mujer de su misma edad, quien ataba el último nudo de su obi. Era Hotaru. Ambas miraban al hombre con cierta extrañeza. Y cierto alivio según podía observar en Sakura.

– ¡oye idiota! ¡No corras de esa manera! –grito Shion quien se metió en la habitación, observando a Sakura y a la chica que estaba a un costado de ella. Según podía recordar, esa mujer no estaba cuando le llamo, sin mencionar que su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, y por la forma nerviosa en que contesto Sakura seria para que su cabello estuviera enmarañado. – Sakura… –murmuro sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se veía, incluso el maquillaje no se veía corrido ni nada de ello.

–lamento mucho que se preocuparan por mí, pero tuve un problema con mi Yukata, se rompió de la parte de atrás con un arbusto –menciono señalando la parte baja de sus muslos, llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

–Pudiste haber llamado –hablo esta vez Kiba mostrando cierta preocupación en su voz al igual que Tente y Hinata asentían con su cabeza.

–no quería causar problemas… por eso vine aquí, llame a Chiyo-obasama pero nunca contesto, supongo que no funciona los teléfonos en casa.

–Eso no explica que Hotaru esté aquí –menciono el moreno observando a la chica quien se cohibió ante la inusual mirada.

–mi familia es dueña del lugar, estuve en el festival y luego vine aquí para encontrarme con mi hermano, me dijo que estaba aquí Sakura…

–y vino ayudarme con mi yukata. Gracias Hotaru.

–Descuida –salió de la habitación no antes sin hacer una leve reverencia, salieron los demás seguidos de su compañera al ver que la quisquillosa mirada del Uchiha, el rubio en silencio le dedico una lastimera expresión a la pelirrosa haciendo que esta le regalara un vago intento de sonrisa. Suspiro frustrado saliendo con Shion entre sus manos, todos a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke. Este último con la vena resaltando sobre su cien a lo que la chica hizo que su mirada rehuyera.

–Llamare a Haku para que me venga a traer –dijo tomando su teléfono de su bolso comenzando a marcar el número.

–eso no es necesario… hable con Tsunade-sama antes de venir, y me dijo que no estarían esta noche. Además dijiste que los teléfonos no sirven, no sirve de nada que lo llames

–Ya… ya veo, supongo que tienes razón –soltó nerviosa.

–Me dijo que estaba bien, que te quedaras a dormir esta noche en mi casa –no respondió ya que su mirada se dirigió al patio trasero del lugar intentado dar indicios del plateado pero en al escuchar lo último se volteo hacia él, aclarándose nerviosamente su garganta–, descuida mi padre está en casa, además serviría como ensayo cuando estemos casados, ¿no te parece? –agrego con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

–Sa… Sasuke-kun, creo que debería llamar a Chiyo-obasama y…

–no te estoy preguntando Sakura, es algo que voy a hacer, fin de la discusión –la pelirrosa asintió de mala gana, saliendo de la habitación seguida del azabache, ni siquiera se quedaron al final del festival, le tomo de la muñeca en cuanto estuvieron afuera del establecimiento, llevándola directo a su auto. Se subió sin replicar, mostrando en su rostro frustración y dolor cosa que no fue desapercibida por el Uchiha pero que igual manera ignoro a la perfección, su teléfono vibro en ese instante y se dio cuenta que era una llamada perdida del teléfono del rubio, aunque no la devolvió intuyo que podría hablar con él después ya que podía percibir en Sasuke cierto desprecio en este que antes no estaba.

* * *

En el camino no hablaron, iban sumergidos en un matador silencio que a simple vista se percibía la incomodidad entre ellos. Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, bajaron del auto, adentrándose en dicho lugar. Caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos, justo atrás de Sasuke, lo que le hizo recordar aquellos días en que siempre le iba siguiéndolo cuando era niña, cuando aun lo quería y esos desbordantes sentimientos eran puros y castos. A diferencia de esos momentos que no podía sentir algún otro sentir que no fuera repugnancia u odio, pero que en cierta forma agradecía ya que por él estaba con el plateado, sonrió subconscientemente por recordar su primer beso con Kakashi coloreando sus mejillas al instante. Paro frente a la puerta de huéspedes reaccionando casi unos segundos después de que Sasuke lo hiciera, ya había estado ahí otras veces, solo que a excepción de las veces anteriores dormiría allí.

–No dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes… –alcanzo a escuchar la pelirrosa.

– ¿Por qué no? –pregunto ingenuamente.

–hay remodelaciones en algunas habitaciones…

– ¿donde se supone que dormiré? –no respondió, solo le indico con la mano que siguiera, lo que aumento su preocupación, podía hacerle frente al Uchiha aun estando sola, no necesitaba de Kakashi o de Naruto para hacer que el moreno le dejara en paz. La diferencia de esa vez con las anteriores es que estaba en los terrenos del moreno, lo que aumento su nerviosismo, paro en cuanto él lo hizo, estaban en frente de una puerta que conocía muy bien, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando la sorpresa que invadía su cuerpo al igual que un escalofrió lo recorrió a conciencia.

* * *

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, girando su rostro hacia el moreno quien no había alterado su tranquila actitud en esos momentos, de hecho estaba muy tranquilo desde la posada, algo andaba mal. Lo intuía. Abrió la puerta, entrando ambos, aunque la pelirrosa vacilo en hacerlo, al final cedió por hacerlo. Una vez adentro recorrió con su vista el lugar, había pequeños cambios, como el color de las cortinas ahora azules, antes era de un color rojo, la pintura de la pared de un azul cielo y ciertos nuevos aparatos a pesar de que la gran cama, los muebles, incluso el televisor estaba en los lugares donde recordaba, claro que no era como si ella había estado allí por mucho tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron por una vaga fracción de segundo ocasionando que bajara la mirada, apretando sus manos, jugando con la correa de su bolso nerviosamente. Suspiro tajantemente levantando su mirada encontrándose con un moreno que parecía estudiar su reacción, su esta le dejaba mucho que desear, lo había visto ir a su armario en cuanto entraron buscando algo en el mueble, le extendió una camiseta negra, entendiendo el mensaje la pelirrosa, la tomo entre sus manos dirigiéndose al baño. Giro sobre sí misma, comenzó a caminar en cuanto diviso la puerta blanca pero no conto que el moreno le tomara de la cintura impidiendo moverse.

Trato de contenerse en cuanto sintió su cara en su cabello, arrugando el entrejo preocupada por la manera en que la estaba tomando, aspiro el aroma a cerezos que desprendía. Las manos del moreno se dirigieron a su nudo del obi desatándolo de un solo movimiento, lo que hizo que la chica contuviera el aliento, reprendió el grito de sorpresa en su garganta. – ¿Sasuke-kun? –dijo tratando de zafarse de su amarre pero no emitio respuesta alguna, el moreno tiro como en su momento lo había hecho la pelirrosa en la posada, deslizando posteriormente el forro de su yukata. Beso la nuca descubierta, temblando ante aquel acto. Escucho un leve gimoteo lo que le hizo reaccionar, le soltó, fijándose mejor en como su cuerpo entero parecía no responder.

–Ve a cambiarte –ordeno, asintiendo casi de manera automática la pelirrosa. Una vez adentro, deslizo lo que quedaba del vestido de su cuerpo, la enagua y el sostén. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Dormiría con alguien que no era Kakashi, le perturbaba. Tal vez podría hacerlo entrar en razón y estar en el sofá. Aunque, doblo sus ropas e inmediatamente se coloco la camisa, entrando en un solo ágil movimiento.

Paso alrededor de unos diez minutos antes de saliera. Le miro en cuanto estuvo de nuevo con él, aquella pieza solo podía cubrir lo estrictamente necesario de su cuerpo, dejando que sus largas y bien torneadas piernas estuvieran al descubierto, al igual que uno de sus hombros. Podía percibir aun con la obscura tela que no llevaba sostén, estaban sus pezones ligeramente rígidos. Su cabello caía en una hermosa cascada rosa sobre sus hombros impidiendo ver la perfección de sus pechos. Coloco sus ropas con gracia en uno de los muebles de la habitación del moreno. Camino hasta él, quien solo usaba un pantalón corto y una camisa sin mangas, marcando cada musculo de su perfecto abdomen. Le tomo de una de sus manos tirando de ella, fascinado por la suavidad de su piel blanca, fascinado por lo perfecta que se veía con su ropa. Fascinado por su completa belleza y sus ojos jades opacados. Se levanto de la cama quitando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos. Sus labios rozaron la parte interna de la oreja de Sakura al acercar su rostro.

–Sakura… –murmuro antes de depositar un beso en la curva de su cuello. Sus manos se fueron directo a sus caderas, deslizando sus dedos hacia arriba levantando la camisa provocativa, lentamente giro sobre su eje y con una de sus manos en su espalda le deposito cuidadosamente en la cama, subiéndose a horcadas encima de ella, sus cabellos negros se mezclaron con los suyos, sus ojos parecían dilatados al igual que sus fosas nasales, cada vez más le era difícil mantener la cordura y no herirla. Le tomo de la pierna derecha alzándola a un costado de su cintura, desplazando su mano al interior cuidando que el contacto que le brindaba la erizara. Mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello y parte del hombro desnudo. Su aliento de repente le golpeo, era un fétido aroma metálico acompañado del inconfundible olor a cerveza barata. Era un hecho. Estaba ebrio, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Tal vez fue la adrenalina que tuvo cuando estuvieron a nada de descubrir su encuentro con Kakashi.

–Sasuke-kun… detente –resoplo en un suspiro que bien pudo haberse confundido con un sutil gemido, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran mas rápidos y algo descuidados.

–He esperado… por esto –susurro aun besando su piel.

–por favor… –chillo esta vez más agudo. Comenzando a moverse debajo de él, al notar la fuerte y gran erección del muchacho golpeando sus muslos.

–Tú eres mía… –escupió en con un sutil gruñido que despertó en ella una gran incertidumbre.

– ¡Basta! –comenzó a levantar cada vez más la voz. Empujándolo y golpeándolo con sus puños, pero el Uchiha era más alto que ella y fácilmente podría con sus insignificantes golpes, los cuales arremetió en sus manos, colocándolas alrededor de sus muñecas poniéndolas a los costados de su cabeza. – Sasuke-kun… no quiero esto… ¡Por favor no!

–Deseas esto también –siseo molesto, tomando en una sola mano sus muñecas y con la libre adentrándola a su playera, acunando con esta sus pechos, alzando sus rígidos pezones que había comenzado a piñizcar, y esta a su vez intentando incorporarse logrando únicamente que sus caderas golpearan el miembro despierto del Uchiha.

–aahh… ¡No! No lo quiero… por lo menos no así…

–eres mía… siempre lo has sido

–No… –gimoteo, luchando por la libertad de su cuerpo.

–lo eres… –susurro levantando la tela un poco dejando sus bragas negras de un exquisito encaje y el plano abdomen que mostraba, su mano dejo de tocar sus pecho bajando hasta su entrepierna tocando la frágil pieza con su dedo índice lentamente pasando por su abertura con excitación–, esto es mío… siempre lo ha sido –murmuro bajando sus rostro hasta la altura de su ombligo donde lamio desde este hasta el borde su encaje negro, sacudiéndose violentamente la Haruno. –mío… solo mío… tú…

– ¡Ya no lo soy! –grito tan alto que casi pudo jurar que todos en la mansión le escucharon, con toda la fuerza que tenia lo empujo de ella haciendo que callera al piso sentado, sus manos se fueron directo a su rostro, impidiendo que alguien la viera llorar– no lo soy… ¡No soy tuya! No soy un objeto que puedes poseer… ¡jamás he sido tuya! –grito encolerizada irguiéndose de su lugar, su camisa estaba arriba, dejando ver parte de su pecho desnudo, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas retenidas, fulminándole con la mirada, una parte de su camisa bajo de sus hombros dejando a la vista uno de ellos–, nunca lo seré…

–Hace años dijiste que amabas, que dispusiera de ti como gustara –soltó con rencor en sus palabras.

– ¡Escúchate a ti mismo…! –pauso un momento, era mejor que respirara, que tratara de tranquilizarse o rompería llorar en ese instante. Y eso era lo que no podría permitir… que alguien más a excepción de Kakashi, le viera llorar. – ¡… eso fue hace años, era una niña, no sabía lo que decía! –contraataco.

Se levanto del lugar donde había caído, su mirada le recorrió estremeciéndose ante ella, aun enojada, era preciosa. Chasqueo la lengua emitiendo una maldición a lo bajo. Era jodidamente atractiva, deseable, sexy… era lo que siempre había buscado en una mujer, se acerco ferozmente a ella aun escudriñándola, esta se alejo a cada paso que daba, pero paró en seco de momento a otro al igual que ella. Sus ojos estaban en un punto crucial de su piel que se había expuesto, en el hombro contrario al que había besado… sobresalía de un insulso negro color que se iba oscureciendo cada vez más sobre su tez blanca, eso ya había pasado antes, aquel día en que su fiesta de la anunciación del compromiso, respondiendo una total mentira, pero esos días había salido con ella y los demás, las veces que le miro secretamente jamás había visto ese moretón… además era reciente. Apenas se estaban tomando forma. Le alcanzo del brazo antes de que ella pudiera correr.

– ¿Quién ha sido? –Pregunto brillando sus ojos de manera espeluznante haciendo que la chica temblara–, no quiero perder la poca paciencia que me queda Sakura, no lo volveré a preguntar ¿Quien. Mierda. Se. Atrevió. A. Hacerte. Esto? –escupió cada palabra con deliciosa ira que parecía era difícil ya disimular

–No… no, no sé de que hablas –tartamudeó, empujándola ahora él, dejándola en el piso.

– ¡no te hagas la idiota! –grito, levantándola de sus muñecas con fuerza, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

–Te juro que no se dé que hablas Sasuke-kun… –chillo tratando de salir de su amarre.

–No soy Naruto, ni Tenten o siquiera el imbécil de Hatake a quienes puedes mentirles, ¡dímelo! Dime… ¿quien se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima? –siseo con veneno, señalando su hombro, abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Ese era un chupetón… seguramente hecho por Kakashi cuando habían estado en la posada, se torno pálida en cuando lo recordó.

–Sasuke-kun… yo… yo me pegue… si, fue eso, por favor sueltamente –rogo, tratando de hacer que la soltara pero lo único que hizo fue el amarre se hiciera más intenso. Gimiendo ante el dolor.

–no soy ningún idiota, esto no es de un golpe… ¿Esto es de tu amante verdad maldita zorra? –escupió.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Sasuke-kun, suéltame! Quiero irme… déjame irme –grito desesperada, surcando ya sobre sus mejillas las amargas lagrimas.

– ¡no… tu… te quedas aquí Haruno! –la levanto bruscamente, lanzándola a la cama, subiéndose sobre ella de nueva cuenta, mientras intentaba escapar de él golpeándolo cada vez mas sollozando.– vas a ser mi mujer, quieras o no… –Cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando por unos vagos momentos por el cruel destino al estaba deparada. Sabía lo siguiente que pasaría. Sasuke la violaría, la haría suya a la fuerza, jamás podría ver a los ojos al Hatake después de esa noche. Era horrible, toda su vida lo era… hasta que llego él.

–Ayuda… –susurro mientras el moreno, comenzaba a besar su cuerpo con grotesca devoción, su mente le había transportado a ese momento en el que estaba con su sensei en la posada, lo mágico que fueron sus toques… sus palabras, su amor. Era tan diferente su manera de hacerlo. Tan diferente de Sasuke. Lo amaba, lo amaba, al fin comprendía, siempre busco un porqué de su vida, ¿para qué vivir sino tienes a alguien para hacerlo? Siempre esa pregunto rodo por sus pensamientos y cuando llego Sasuke a esta… pensó que él sería el indicado. Que equivocada esta. Años de dolor, de desprecio y fue entonces que de toda la mierda a la que había sido implicada por su familia, él había llegado. Él era su por qué. Lo era. Lo era, las lágrimas picaron a los costados de sus ojos, mientras sentía las manos del moreno adentrarse a sus bragas. No quería esto. Con nadie más que él. – ¡por favor! ¡Sensei…! –grito a todo pulmón haciendo que parara el Uchiha, lo había llamado. A ese hombre. Su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, segundos de los cuales fueron separados abruptamente del cuerpo de la Haruno. Golpeo el piso con violencia, detenido por unos brazos a los costados de su cintura. – ¡por favor! –susurro bajito la pelirrosa siendo rodeada por unos protectores brazos pertenecientes a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos.

* * *

Sus ojos se fueron directo a la chica quien no paraba de gimotear, las lágrimas no cesaban, de esta se desviaron a la persona que tenia a un costado suyo, una mirada fría y gélida le sacudió por completo. Le sacaron de la habitación sin oponerse, guiándolo por el pasillo hasta un despacho donde fue depositado en un sillón frente a un escritorio. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados, su cabeza estaba agachada. Un moreno de coleta baja le hizo que se enderezara golpeando su rostro con el fétido aroma del alcohol, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Gruñendo ante ello.

–Apesta a alcohol papá –menciono antes de colocarse a un lado del asiento detrás del escritorio. El hombre estaba en su asiento. Su imponente presencia hacia que le moreno se encogiera ante él. Su expresión era demasiado cruda. Sus cabellos eran negros y su cuerpo bien fornido.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo… Sasuke? –No respondió, haciendo que Fugaku Uchiha golpeara con fuerza la fría madera– ¡que mierda te pasa! –Respiro hondamente antes de continuar– me llamo hace unos momentos Tsunade preguntando por su hija… al parecer dijiste que la llevarías a su casa, no que la traerías aquí e intentarías lastimarla

–no la lastime –aseguro el moreno.

– ¿en serio? –Ironizo su hermano. – porque lo que yo vi fue a esa chica en tu cama tratando de hacer que la soltaras… la vi peleando por tratar de hacer que la dejaras. Las marcas en sus muñecas no mienten.

–ella quería que la tocara.

– ¡¿por eso lloraba y pedía ayuda desesperadamente?! –grito esta vez Fugaku al colapso de su paciencia que no era mucha, contando mentalmente para tomar a su hijo a golpes –, no quería llegar a esto… pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer –callo por unos minutos haciendo la atmosfera pesada e incómoda, soltó un pesado suspiro con una expresión neutra en su rostro. – en vista de tu conducta con Sakura-san, me he visto en la forzosa necesidad de romper tu compromiso…

– ¡¿qué?! –grito con sorpresa.

–lo que oyes… a lo largo que he visto tu compromiso con esa niña no has hecho otra cosa que despreciarla, hacerla llorar… incluso revolcándote con quien sabe cuánta mujer de dudosa procedencia.

–No, no, no… –negaba con la cabeza aun sin digerir aquellas palabras. – no puedes hacer esto

–puedo y lo hare Sasuke, desde un principio te dije que ese matrimonio no era bueno en absoluto.

– ¿por qué dices eso? ¡Siempre has dicho que Sakura es un diamante! Que es perfecta y cualquier familia se pelearía con la nuestra por tenerla como la futura esposa de su hijo –grito enfurecido por aquellas palabras tan absurdas.

–Por eso mismo… ella ya había sido elegida para ser la esposa del hijo de los Uzumaki… –iba a protestar pero su padre se adelanto a hablar– Tsunade y Dan estaba en los términos de su matrimonio con Minato y Kushina, estaban casi al borde del sí, cuando llegaste a implorarme que eso no sucediera…

–yo no…

– ¿Dijiste o no eso Sasuke? –Levanto la voz molesto– dijiste que Sakura-san era perfecta para ti, para la familia… por ti y tu estúpido capricho rompí una buena relación con la familia Uzumaki, ¿Sabes a cuantos contacto tuve que llamar para que ellos quedaran como un mal prospecto para su hija? ¿A cuántos tuve que sobornar y chantajear para que Sakura estuviera destinada a ser tu esposa? Ya te lo había dicho en aquel entonces Sasuke y te lo vuelvo a repetir… ya había elegido a Uzumaki Karin como tu prometida. No es que tenga las mismas virtudes que Sakura-san, pero por lo menos nos podría proveer de la relación Uzumaki y Haruno una vez unidos…

–No… –susurro con el corazón encogido.

– ¿te molesta? Bien… porque planeo romper con este capricho tuyo de una vez por todas… jamás debí haber interferido.

–no…

–ella merece algo mejor Sasuke, aun que me duela romper una buena inversión.

–Tal vez yo pueda casarme con ella, papá –siseo Itachi, observando la fulminante mirada de su hermano–, solo piénsalo. No se tendría que romper el compromiso y buscar a alguien que sea bueno y…

–no… papá… no quiero romper con esto, ella… ella…

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de ella Sasuke? Es porque fue la única que estuvo contigo cuando mamá murió, ¿por eso no la quieres alejar de ti cierto? ¿Por qué a ella no le importo el apellido Uchiha? O solo es que no te las llevado a la cama aun.

–Cállate –dijo entre dientes.

–o es que es virgen, y por ello te encaprichaste. Sasuke no eres más que un cerdo, ¿Quieres tirártela? Hazlo, estoy seguro que si se lo pides lo hará... –se levanto de asiento arremetiendo al moreno contra la pared. Uno de sus puños iba a su mejilla pero se desvió a un costado de él sonando el infame sonido más fuerte de lo que parecía.

–…es diferente…–dijo en voz baja. – simplemente, no quiero… que nadie más este con ella. No quiero. Ella fue la única que vio a través de mí. Eso me enfada, me molesta saber que hay personas que también le quieren, y que quieren separarla de mí…

– ¿la amas? –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro con su mirada a Itachi. Respiro hondamente encontrándose con el rostro de su padre que se había suavizado al momento de mencionar a su difunta y amada esposa.

–... –no respondió soltó a su hermano. Arrugando el entrejo con fuerza, parecía mostrar lo mucho que dolía responder a esa pregunta, se mantuvo un silencio demencial, cada segundo se volvía un tormento para el menor de los Uchiha. De cierta manera intuía lo que vendría, y no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para afrontarlo.

–está bien –le dijo con severidad su padre– no romperé tu compromiso con Sakura-san, pero lo hare si vuelves a actuar de esta forma con ella, recuerda que será tu esposa pronto Sasuke, mas no es un objeto con el que puedas jugar, esa niña es muy valiosa y si no queremos ganar enemigos te advierto que no puedes tratarla como a las demás.

–Sí –respondió de mala gana.

–bien… llamare a Tsunade y le diré que pasara aquí la noche, Itachi dile a Kurenai que lleve a Sakura al otro lado de la casa y que le den ropas y algo para relajarla, vayan a dormir mañana iremos a visitar a su madre. Estoy seguro que no le gustaría verlos de esta forma. –asintieron ambos saliendo de la habitación dejándolo solo.

* * *

Llevaron a la pelirrosa a una amplia habitación de colores azules, la gran ventana dejaba ver la luna en su plenitud. Se había abrazado a si misma todo el rato dándose el valor de intentar llamarlo. Acomodo sus cabellos detrás de su oreja. Nerviosa tomando su celular entre sus manos. – ¿Sakura? –escucho su voz al otro lado de la bocina. Con tal solo oírlo fue suficiente como para tranquilizarse.

–Hola –susurro muy bajito temiendo romper a llorar.

– ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto el plateado al escuchar levemente quebrada la voz de su amada.

–Sí –dijo forzosamente–, solo… quería saber si habías logrado salir de la posada sin ningún problema.

–no lo fue, gracias a Ishida-san pude irme a tiempo supe que envió a su hermana a ayudarte

–Sí, Hotaru fue de gran ayuda

–Por cierto, creo que me emocione mucho cuando me dijiste que me amabas y… –menciono algo nervioso por la reacción de esta.

–Ya vi el chupetón gracias –ironizo ganando la audible risa del hombre.

–que puedo decirte, señorita Haruno, soy feliz porque la mujer que amo me corresponde.

–Yo también soy feliz –menciono con lagrimas en los ojos, caminando alrededor de la habitación, tragaba grueso a cada minuto tratando de no romper en llanto.

– ¿podemos vernos mañana?

–no lo sé… yo creo que… –dejo de hablar al ver en una de las esquinas un retrato de una familia, se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a este, era la familia de Sasuke, estaba él de unos cinco años, luego Itachi intuía de unos nueve o diez años, su padre tan altivo como siempre y su madre. Mikoto. Su madre. Ahogo un leve gemido tapándose la mano con la boca, reprimiendo en vano su pena. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?

–Sí… yo… creo que no, es decir. Mañana se suponía que saldría con mamá, lo siento. –mintió sonrojándose por ello. Daba gracias a dios que no estuviera allí sino descubriría su mentira.

–de acuerdo, entonces ¿otro día? –pregunto esperanzado.

–sí, sensei… me tengo que ir

–descansa, princesa, te amo

–y yo a ti, te amo –dijo antes de colgar. Sus piernas temblaban impotentes de poder seguir sosteniéndola la dejo caer sobre el piso ¿Por qué tenía que seguir con ese absurdo juego de mentiras? Sabía cuál era la respuesta. Aunque no quería decirla… o más bien… admitirla.

* * *

En toda esa mañana no se sentía con ánimos de ir con su familia, es más, tardaba su hermano en ir por él. Incluso no se había ido a buscar a la Haruno temiendo que fuera rechazado, concluyo que en cuanto despertó se fue de su hogar a lado de alguien que en verdad le tuviera en consideración. Y no como él que había sido un maldito bastardo con ella. Escucho que tocaron a la puerta, pero no emitió respuesta alguna, solo seguía allí sentado en su cama: sus manos estaban sobre su cabello, su mirada fija al suelo, su cuerpo entero en una completa soledad. Pero fue perturbada al captar un par de zapatos femeninos, frunció el entrejo, no quería lidiar con su madrastra esa mañana levanto su rostro esperando encontrarse con la morena, pero en su lugar estaba una pelirrosa de ojos jade. La sorpresa no fue exactamente desapercibida por esta, pero se mantuvo todo el tiempo con una expresión serena en su rostro. – Por lo visto no me esperabas –le recorrió con la mirada, un par de pantalones que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, usaba zapatillas de aguja, y una blusa de gasa que jugaba con las curvas de su pecho y cintura todo de color negro. Su cabello en una coleta baja y un brillo en sus labios. Hermosa, fue lo que pensó el hombre.

–no… la verdad esperaba que te fueras

–Eso quería –se sincero–, pero no pude –dijo bajito mirando el traje sastre negro del moreno.

–pudiste hacerlo.

–lo sé.

– ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa? –pregunto tratando de esconder su curiosidad.

–Chiyo-obasama me la envió. No quería causarle problemas a tu padre con mi ropa, además no sería bien vista si iba con la yukata

–Jamás causas problemas Sakura, nunca –murmuro con cierto sentimiento en cada palabra, haciendo que su corazón latiera de manera desenfrenada causando un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

–será, será mejor que nos apresuremos, Fugaku-sama y Kurenai-dono se adelantaron –Le tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia ella, se levanto de la cama, atravesaron toda la mansión y una vez afuera, localizaron el auto negro del azache quien condujo en silencio mientras miraba la chica al Uchiha a hurtadillas a un auto. Llegaron hasta el cementerio donde aparcaron el auto. Bajaron en silencio, manteniendo una rígida postura la pelirrosa. Rehuyendo de la mirada de su prometido cada vez que podía, aunque le hubiera gustado estar con Kakashi en esos momentos, ella había hecho una promesa al moreno. Algo que no podía romper tan fácilmente. Bajo la mirada sintiendo mal por desear estar con otro en vez de apoyar al moreno pero no en la forma en que ella lo había apoyado antes. Sino que de alguna manera era diferente a aquellas veces que había estado con él ese lugar tan perturbador para Sasuke.

* * *

Llegaron hasta una gran capilla de mármol blanco decorada con ángeles a su alrededor con fines detalles hechos a mano, había flores blancas frescas y agua lo que intuía que su padre ya había pasado allí, después de que iniciara su relación con su actual esposa, nunca iban juntos a verla. Pero era mejor así, jamás la había aceptado por usurpar el puesto de su madre aunque con el tiempo tuvo que aceptar que su padre le quería de verdad, eso sí, nunca estaría a la altura de su madre quien fue tan anhelada y deseada como la chica que tenía a su lado. A la cual miro detenidamente, tenía sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos juntas, seguramente rezando. Estuvieron alrededor de dos sin cruzar palabra alguna, la pelirrosa se mantenía a una distancia que consideraba prudente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se preguntaba que habría hecho el Hatake, si había logrado dormir o siquiera había almorzado. Era absurdo que ella pensara en él estando con Sasuke, pero debía decir la verdad, aunque fuera a sí misma. Deseaba estar con Kakashi y no con el Uchiha. Sintió en sus manos algo cálido, levanto su rostro mirando al moreno con una extraña sensación, por una vez en todo el tiempo que conocía a Sasuke, sus ojos no eran fríos. Le siguió hasta llegar a una banca donde tomo asiento, pero siguió de pie la pelirrosa.

–Sasuke-kun… con respecto al moretón… yo…–tartamudeo al hablar.

–está bien, no tienes que decir nada.

–Sasuke-kun, yo…

–Solo Sasuke –soltó observando el aire jugar con sus cabellos suavemente.

– ¿disculpa? –Pregunto temiendo haber escuchado mal.

–no quiero que sea Sasuke-kun, solo dime por mi nombre, después de todo será necesario que me llames así una vez que nos casemos –se mareo ligeramente sintiendo nauseas al oír aquello.

–Sasuke-ku… –corrigió al ver la mirada de este, parecía que quería escuchar su nombre de esa manera– Sasuke, tengo que ser sincera contigo –murmuro dándose valor a si misma– no te parece que sería algo poco propio si nos casamos y tu… bueno, tú me has dicho muchas veces que me odias, que repugnas mi persona porque por mi culpa jamás estarás con la persona que amas.

–Sakura…

–Comprendo perfectamente, creo que está bien si quieres que esto termine, el matrimonio fue hecho por nuestros padres y no nos preguntaron si estábamos de acuerdo con ello… lo que quiero decir es… que está bien si quieres romper el compromiso –dijo acercándose a él, por alguna razón. Su pecho ardía. Dolía con una gran intensidad, incluso sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos se habían cristalizado ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! Ya había tomado una decisión, debía ser fuerte y decirla– se que nunca me vas a querer… pasaron muchas cosas… entre ellas tú… Ino… –cerró sus ojos por un momento, recordar en tan vívidamente ese momento en que abrió la puerta encontrando a ambos. Trato de borrar esa imagen de su mente, tragando de nuevo con el temor de romperse en mil pedazos. – terminemos con esto… Sasuke –agacho su mirada, no dijo nada. Prefirió ese silencio tomarlo como un sí al momento en que respiraba profundamente y avanzando con un peso de encima menos.

Pero fue detenida. Una mano le detuvo. Se giro y fue atraía al moreno. Sus manos se colocaron a la altura de sus caderas, colocando su rostro en su vientre. – no puedo. –sentencio el moreno, escondiéndose en ella– y no quiero…

–Sasuke… yo no puedo seguir así

–no te dejare ir, Sakura, no puedo –susurro, la chica deshizo el amarre en sus caderas poniéndose a la altura del moreno.

–me haces daño… por favor…

–ayer te lastime, quería hacerte mía por cualquier medio, no soporte la idea de que te fueras ayer, de que Naruto me dijera que tu felicidad no era a mi lado… y luego gritaste sensei… ¿A quién llamabas? ¿A quien Sakura?

–Solo fue en un acto desesperado, siempre puedo contar con Kakashi-sensei cuando estoy en problemas –respondió por inercia. Captando demasiado tarde el significado oculto de sus palabras.

–Lo odio –sentencio.

–Sasuke

–te cuida mejor de lo que yo lo he hecho a lo largo de los años… ni a ti, ni a mi madre.

–deja de culparte de ello, fue un accidente.

–no Sakura, no lo fue.

–Claro que lo fue –dijo arrugando su entrejo. – te lo dije hace años, que siempre estaría aquí para venir a verla, pero…

– ¿quieres irte de mi lado? –No respondió–, no lo permitiré, no lo hare Sakura. Jamás te cedería por nada del mundo.

–Por favor –suplico una vez más. – Tú amas a otra, siempre me lo dijiste –dijo con una aterciopelada voz y sus sentidos floreciendo, mas negó con la cabeza. – me lo has dicho siempre

– ¿Quién podría amar a otra teniéndote a ti? –sus ojos se abrieron con dolor y sorpresa reflejada en su brillantez.

–no… Sasuke, por favor no digas tonterías…–sollozo con su corazón golpeando con ira su pecho sonriendo irónicamente al igual que un peso se apoderaba de él.

–es la verdad, mi madre murió… mi hermano y mi padre son lo único que quedo de ella, o su reflejo al menos. No tengo nada, ni siquiera sé si Naruto aun me considera su amigo después de haberte robado de su lado… eres lo único que me queda, tu y solo tú.

–Basta –tembló en cuanto sintió aquellas manos sobre su rostro, secando sus mejillas que para ese momento se estaban desbordando sin tregua, pasando sus dedos por sus labios delineándolos con suavidad.

–Lo siento… por todo –murmuro besando sus mejillas, sus ojos, la parte interna de sus manos.

–No… –dijo sobresaltándose sintiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, cuando paso por sus labios rozándose mutuamente– cállate por favor.

–Perdóname… –lo intuía, diría esas dos palabras que acabarían con su vida.

– ¡basta! –grito con todas sus frustraciones atoradas en su garganta.

–Te amo… –cayó de rodillas. Con el corazón en la boca y sus sentidos fuera de órbita. Mentía, sabía que lo hacía, lo sabía, él jamás la amaría. Le acaricio con devoción su cabello, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, gimoteando y susurrando incoherencias. Era un error. Un vil juego, sí, debía ser ello. Un sucio juego como el que ella había iniciado. Con la diferencia de que la pelirrosa había caído en su propia trampa amando a un hombre… al que se suponía no debía amar, pero que hacía con cada fibra de ser.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capi. Lo hice más largo para compensar el hecho de tardar tanto TTwTT. Ahora, una cosa muchos de ustedes querrán casi matarme, (estoy muy segura de ello) pero al momento de escribir el capi, no podía hacer o mas bien que la escena se viera interrumpida se vería muy feo. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Solo diré que esto dará un nuevo significado a Sakura para hacerla entender que hará. Si en verdad querrá estar con Kakashi o Sasuke.

Gracias también a las personas que me pusieron en favoritos y en alertas, GRACIAS :DD

¿Me regalan un review? ¿SI?

Los quieres y adora: CiinDii :)


End file.
